Call It What You Want
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: James Diamond is used to being the one in control and having the upper hand, but he seems to have met his match when he meets a stranger at a bar. Neither of them are prepared for how things change when they realize they have more in common than they initially thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! :D So, it's about that time for a new story! **

**I started this story just for fun with no real intention on posting it, but here we are! :P**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I fucking loved to win.

I sat behind my desk, an electric current zipping through my veins. It had been important as shit for me to nab that contract today-partially because I'd wanted it, wanted this design more than I'd wanted anything in a long time, but also because it was good for my career and no one had thought I could do it.

I hated it when people doubted me. I'd worked my ass off to be the best architect I could be, and I was damn good at it. That's why people didn't typically doubt me for long.

I should do something to celebrate.

Fiddling with my cell, I saw an unread message from Amber, a woman I hooked up with every once in a while. She was always down for a good time and I was too, so it worked.

Just as I was about to pull up the text to reply, there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I called out.

The door opened and a red-streaked head peeked inside.

"Hey. We're going to Wreckage to celebrate tonight. Do you want to come?" Lucy asked.

I frowned. I was familiar with the popular bars and clubs in LA, but I hadn't heard of that one.

"Wreckage?"

"Yeah, a gay bar on Central."

"Why are we going to a gay bar to celebrate my accomplishment?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"We're not. We're going to a gay bar to celebrate Dak's birthday. Not everything is about you, you know?"

"Most things are." I winked, and when she didn't reply, I added, "Okay, maybe not most things, but all the important ones."

"I hate you." She said with a grin.

"You love me."

"Do you want to go? Or do you have plans with whatever chick you're fucking this week?"

"Hey! I resent that!" I sat forward in my chair. "I've known Amber longer than a week."

"Oh my god. I really do hate you. You can hang out with Amber anytime. It's Dak's birthday. I know you don't like getting close to anyone-_big strong man needs no one _and all that, but we'd really like it if you came."

"I like to come, too." Hence the reason I was thinking Amber was a better option than a gay bar.

Lucy stepped inside and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Pretend you're too good for us because God forbid you treat us like friends. Unless...oh, never mind. I get it."

"For someone who works with me, you are taking quite a few liberties right now." I wasn't sure why she was acting like this. Lucy was one of the only people I spent time with from work, and sure, I liked Dak. We'd had lunch together a few weeks ago.

"Please. I know you. You're all bark and no bite."

"Why do you insist on being wrong about me today? I assure you, I like to bite...and I'll also play along with your game. What did you mean what you said, 'never mind'?"

"I get it. Not all men are secure enough in their sexuality to go to a gay bar. It's ridiculous, but whatever."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Loud, boisterous laughter because she _had _to be kidding right now.

"Okay, that was a good one. I think we both know being secure has never been a problem for me. Nice try on the reverse psychology there. I'm beginning to wonder why you want me to go so badly…"

This time it was Lucy who laughed.

"Um...no. I don't do cocky. I swear you drive me crazy sometimes."

It wasn't the first time I'd heard that, and I doubted it would be the last. I knew I was a lot to handle...but most people liked handling me, so it worked. I couldn't say that was always the case about myself, but I tried not to think about any of that. The past was the past.

"I would love to go to Wreckage with you guys tonight." I finally answered because why not? I was always up for trying new things.

I'd never been to a gay bar before, but I wasn't kidding when I told Lucy I had no problem going. I wasn't that guy who thought all gay men would hit on me because they were gay, and even if someone did, I could handle myself. There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting.

"Great. We're meeting at the restaurant next door at nine. Angelo's."

We chatted about work for a few moments. Soon, Lucy said goodbye and left. I finished up a few things, ignoring my phone because I knew if I checked my message from Amber, I'd likely end up with her tonight.

The office was quiet when I made my way out. It was extremely rare that I wasn't the last one to leave, but the firm was my life. It was the only thing that never expected something of me. It was my father's dream brought to life, and I'd be damned if I didn't take that seriously.

Since I lived downtown, it only took me ten minutes to walk home. I showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight, V-neck black shirt. My hair was still wet, and I ran my fingers through it a few times before I went downstairs and called for an Uber.

"Angelo's on Central, right?" My driver asked.

"Yes. How are you tonight?"

We locked eyes in the rearview mirror and she smiled.

"Good, and you?"

I made it a point to make conversation with people-drivers, waiters, whomever it was. It used to drive my grandmother crazy when I was a child. She wasn't much for speaking with those she thought beneath her-me included.

She was the definition of closed off, which was likely where I'd gotten it from, but I pretended that wasn't the case. We were different, my grandmother and I. Regardless of my attitude or how I joked around, I knew how to treat people and I made sure I did it well.

We chatted until she dropped me off at the restaurant.

Lucy, Dak, and a few other people from the firm were there. They looked surprised when I stepped up to the table, as though they hadn't expected me to come. They were a close group-it was obvious by the way they were around the office, but I didn't spend much time with them outside of Lucy and occasionally, Dak.

"Happy Birthday, Dak." I said to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Diamond. I appreciate you coming."

I waved a hand at him. "Call me James. Please."

Dak was our newest employee, so I knew him the least. I was looking forward to getting to know him better because I could tell he was a good guy. This wasn't the first time I'd asked him to call me James, either.

We ate and talked and I bought dinner for everyone. About an hour later, we made out way down the block and inside the dark club with flashing lights and loud music.

"Let's go to the bar!" Dak shouted close to my ear

The building was packed. There were more women here than I expected, which made me realize there was a chance I'd get my dick wet tonight. Of course I figured some of them were lesbians, but I hadn't thought about the fact that straight and bi women often went to gay bars.

There weren't enough seats at the bar, so we stood around until we could order drinks. I felt the vibration of the music in my chest and had the urge to dance, suddenly incredibly thankful I'd come out with them.

"Let's dance!" Lucy said after our first drink was finished. We made our way to the dance floor and spent a song with her.

We had a few more drinks and a few more dances.

Before I realized what was happening, another man joined our group. He danced alongside me and Lucy laughed before making space for him.

I might have been a little more uncomfortable if Dak and Lucy weren't here with me, but we were dancing and I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't a little bit drunk right now.

This was fun. I liked to have fun. What the fuck was the big deal about who I danced with?

We continued to move together, the new guy staying awfully close to me. He had on eyeliner, wore his bangs long, and a short shirt that showed off a six-pack.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said into my ear.

"This is my first time here." I replied. He was being awfully nice.

Lucy stumbled into me and then she was dancing with me again and Eyeliner Guy faded into the background slightly.

When the song ended and another one played, I said, "I'm going to get a drink."

Lucy and Dak nodded. As I turned, I caught sight of Eyeliner Guy, who smiled. I grinned back, not really sure what there was to smile about at the moment unless he was feeling as buzzed as I was.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. "I need a break."

"No problem." I worked my way through the crowd and back up to the bar with Eyeliner Guy beside me.

Amazingly, there were two open seats, so we claimed them.

"I'm Levi." He told me.

"James." The bartender approached and I said, "I'll have a Jack and Coke, please," then looked at Levi who ordered the same.

We spoke for a few minutes while we had our drink. Levi ran a department store, and we made small talk about that.

When he started touching me every minute or so, pieces began fitting into place, and I realized I'd fucked up.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind Levi thought I was gay, or at least bisexual. I really should have caught on to that before.

"Jesus, you have a sexy mouth." He said, and part of me wanted to say something flirty back because I _did _have a nice mouth and it was good at a whole lot of things.

"Thanks, but you should know-"

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. "I've been told I have a sexy mouth too, and right now, I really want it on you."

There was a second where I wanted to commend him on his line. It was sort of hot and I could imagine myself saying it to a woman I met, but yeah, remember when I said I'd fucked up? I got back to that real quick.

Had I been flirting with him? Did I give him the wrong idea? How the fuck did I get out of this without being an asshole?

"I'm not...I didn't…"

"It's okay. I just want to suck you. I'm not asking for anything else."

Now I'm not going to lie...my dick _did _perk up a little because it was head. _What guy doesn't love getting blown?_

I sat there, mouth open, not sure what to say. Someone needed to write that shit down because it wasn't often I was struck speechless.

"I'm not…" I said again but for the second time, the rest of the words didn't come out. I mean, it wasn't as if I'd never-

"James? Holy shit, is that you?" The guy sitting on the other side of me, who I had my back to, asked.

I looked at him, fucking positive I didn't know who he was. He knew my name though, so I was thinking I should.

"It's been a long time, baby." He winked at me.

"Hey." I replied because what else could I say? I'm not your baby? But again, I apparently knew this guy.

"Damn, it's so good to see you." He leaned in then and pressed a kiss to my cheek. He smelled like cologne and alcohol and his lips were surprisingly soft.

Either I was more fucked up than I thought, or I was in the twilight zone.

I looked at Levi...then back at the guy with the cocky grin and blond hair. That's when the lightbulb went off, and I felt fucking ridiculous for not seeing it earlier.

He was _saving_ me, the cocky motherfucker. He knew I was in over my head, which was a first. I didn't like to be on the _getting saved _end of things.

"Oh, hey. I'm Kendall, a friend of James'." He held out his hand to Levi, who didn't look real stoked by the introduction.

"Levi." He replied.

"I can't believe you're here." Kendall said, fingering my hair.

He was enjoying this. Don't ask me how I knew, but I did. He was saving my ass and he was enjoying it. _Little sadist. _People didn't save me. I didn't need that shit.

"Well...I'll let the two of you catch up." Levi sighed before he got up and walked away.

I eyed Kendall, impressed but not willing to let him know it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Heard you say it when you sat down. Thought you were going to swallow your fucking tongue when he hit on you. In the closet? Or no fucking clue what was happening until it was too late?" He asked.

It wasn't often someone spoke to me like that, and I wasn't totally sure how to reply-which yeah, I didn't like.

"I'm straight. I'm here with friends." There wasn't a chance in hell I was telling him I didn't have a clue what was going on until it was too late. If I didn't admit it, it wouldn't be true.

"Okay, Mr. Straight Man. Be careful not to lead on any more guys, okay? I won't be there to save you next time."

He winked at me, stood, and walked away.

_What the fuck just happened here?_

Kendall, or whoever the hell he was, had gotten the best of me, and I didn't like it.

* * *

"What a hottie." Carlos said as I approached him.

My best friend and coworker stood alongside the wall, beside a bar-height table, sipping from his vodka Sprite as he eyed me.

In jeans and a black polo, he wasn't nearly as dressed up as we usually were for work. As he pulled the drink from his mouth, his lips curled into a smirk. I'd slipped away from him once we got off the dance floor and I overheard James and Levi chatting.

"Yeah. He's not so bad." I said.

"I know you didn't march all the way over there because you thought he was _'not so bad.'_"

"Come on, the guy was in way over his head with that guy who was barking up the wrong tree."

"Wrong tree?"

"Yeah. Your little hottie is straight as can be. I figured as much...that or super confused or just totally not interested in what the guy was offering. But I'm leaning toward straight. I don't get any crazy I-need-to-suck-dick vibes off him."

"Well, you do have the best gaydar in West Hollywood, which says a lot, considering the competition."

"Why, thank you. What an honor to have it recognized by someone whose gaydar is pretty fucking amazing." I said before bowing my head forward and making an elaborate gesture with my hand to accept his playful praise.

"He's probably here with a nice friend who'll be eager to treat that ass of yours real good." I added.

"I don't need anyone to treat it good, Kendall. I need someone to treat it bad. Real bad."

I laughed before grabbing my drink off the table beside him and taking a drink.

I noticed Carlos' gaze continually shifting over my shoulder, in the direction of where James was sitting at the bar.

"Mr. Straight Guy seems to be ogling you quite a bit. Just saying."

I turned to catch James' gaze.

As I turned back to Carlos, he said, "You're turning red."

"What? No, I'm not. It must be the lights in here."

"Yes, Mr. Easy Peasy is getting red over a guy? Really? Someone call a doctor...and they can get me one while they're at it." He teased, enjoying himself _way _too much.

"Oh, he was the worst type." I told him. "All full of himself and conceited...and…"

"And you haven't said anything that makes me think you're discouraged by something other than the whole straight thing."

"As if the little straight thing doesn't stand in the way of a little gay sex?"

"I don't see why it has to." He took another sip from his drink. "The gay thing doesn't stand in the way of you having straight sex."

"That's how it works when you're bi, 'Los."

"I know, I know. God's gift to mankind...and womankind. I wish he was gay, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think he's just the kind of man who could make you get all head over heels for him."

"Nope. No thanks. I'm very content being single and free as a bird to do whatever the fuck I want and whomever the fuck I want. Besides, who the fuck has time for head over heels bullshit?"

"Pretty much everyone else on the planet."

"Yeah, well, they're missing out on half the fun, is all I'm saying."

"Whatever. Come on. It's time for some shots."

I checked his nearly empty drink and eyed him.

"I've only had two drinks, promise."

"Okay, but I've got my eye on you. You start slurring or stumbling around, and we're out of here."

Carlos was a great guy, but when he drank, he wasn't as good as I was about realizing how tipsy he was getting.

"I'll be good tonight." He assured me.

"I've heard that before. Just remember if you get bad, the only guy in here who'll be taking you home is me."

"Well, that plan's always fun, too." He said, grinning.

It was also one we'd gone with on many nights when neither of us had found anyone we were more interested in screwing than each other. But it was just to get off. We had fun, but it was nice being able to fuck around with each other because neither of us thought much about it outside of the sex.

We drank and chatted some more about work, getting only slightly tipsy before he started flirting with another guy-the kind of guy that always made him totally jizz his pants.

I noticed myself getting a little distracted, my gaze drifting to James throughout the night.

Although normally I was good at knowing my limits and just letting things go, something about him was different.

I'd never been able to resist a macho, hypermasculine guy...because I didn't mind being submissive. If he wanted to take charge, that was just fine by me. I could play whatever game they wanted-dominate, submit. Bring in an extra guy or girl. Whatever they wanted. Within reason…

When Carlos approached me to let me know he and his new guy were heading out, I noticed James and his friends must've already bailed.

"Looks like you're not going to be scoring with anyone tonight." Carlos said.

"Eh, whatever. I'll probably wander on down to Voltage and see if I can find anything fun there. If I don't, a night by myself won't kill me."

"You gonna Uber?"

"Probably walk."

"Okay. Be careful, man."

I snickered. I understood his point, but I'd never lived my life being afraid.

That wasn't me.

Granted, I wasn't stupid about anything, but I wasn't like Carlos, who was basically scared of the dark and would Uber anywhere after eight o'clock at night.

"You don't have to worry about me." I said. "But I appreciate it."

We hugged before he headed out of the bar with his guy for the night.

I finished my drink before heading outside.

I must've been nursing my last drink for longer than I thought because I wasn't feeling particularly tipsy, which was kind of a bummer. But I still felt pretty damn good as I started down the street, heading to Voltage.

As I started across the street, I heard, "Gimme your fucking wallet, dude."

_Shit._

I peered into the alley beside me, and I noticed a guy in a hoodie with a gun held up to another guy.

Not just any guy.

It was James.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

I recalled Carlos' attempt at making sure I'd stay safe. I wasn't normally stupid about shit, but I went against my better judgement and headed down the alley toward them.

Some part of me knew it was a crap idea. I should have just let whoever the fuck that was take James' wallet and then dash off into the night, but by the way the armed robber bounced around, shouting while James just stood there, it was clear he was trying to put on a big show to scare James.

And with a gun involved, he wasn't playing fair. The sight evoked memories of my brother and all the tears I shared with my parents because of the bastard responsible for his death. And the pain it stirred within me caused me to set aside logic and reason in exchange for proving something to myself.

"I told you to give me your wallet." The robber demanded.

"Hey, James!" I called out. "James!"

The thief turned and said, "What the fuck?" and I was sure James was thinking the same thing.

I stumbled and put on a bit of an act, tripping on my legs and moving side to side.

The thief turned so he could face both of us but kept the gun on James.

"Dude, you need to give me your fucking wallet, too!"

I stopped and put my hands on my thighs, looking at the gun and then the guy in the hoodie.

"Oh, shit!" I said. "What the fuck?"

"You heard me, drunk-ass! Give me your damn money!"

I reached into my back pocket to pull out my wallet. I fished through it before pulling out some cards and throwing them on the asphalt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The guy asked.

"I'm getting my money for you." I said as I pulled some cash out and dropped it for good measure.

"You dumbass. Just give it to me."

He rushed over and put his gun right to my head. As he reached for my wallet, I thanked God for my black belt as I snatched his wrist and gun simultaneously, pushing the barrel of the gun away from my head before prying the gun from his grasp and seizing control of it.

With my free hand, I slammed it against his chest, throwing him onto his back.

The kid's hoodie pulled back, revealing a young, early twenty-something-year-old. With fire-red hair and wide eyes, it was clear he was a lot more terrified than either James or I were when he'd had the gun on us. He scrambled onto his knees and crawled away, then made into a sprint.

"Yeah, fucker, you need to be more careful with these things!" I removed the bullets from the gun before taking a deep breath, my hands trembling at my side, not from fear, but excitement-the rush of having a fucking gun to my head and disarming that kid.

"Little piece of shit." James said, I turned to him. His eyes narrowed and he looked stunned-like someone who'd just had a car accident-but still really put together for someone who, moments earlier, had been held up at gunpoint.

"Straighty, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He took a breath before saying, "What the fuck kind of ninja shit was that?"

I picked up the cards and bills I'd dropped onto the asphalt and put them back into my wallet.

"Oh, it's just...something I learned when I was younger. Little gay kid's gotta know how to defend himself. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly the most macho thing in the world. I gotta leave that to guys like you." I joked.

I checked James' expression, hoping to make him crack a smile, but it didn't work.

He still looked so serious-like he was stuck back in that moment with the gun on him. And he looked pale as fuck.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I was heading down the street, looking at my phone, and that kid came at me and shoved me into the alley. I was ready to deck him when he pulled the gun out. Shocked the shit out of me."

"Jesus Christ, that must have been scary. I can tell it shook you up a bit."

"I'm fine. It just happened really fast." His eyes shifted about uneasily. "I think I just need to sit down."

He walked over to the side of the building and sat down next to it.

"Okay, okay, I got it, Straighty. How about I call the police so we can file a report and do something about this?" I held the gun up.

"Yeah, okay." He clearly wasn't in a talkative mood, which I totally understood, and I didn't press.

While I called the police, James rested his back against the side of Wreckage, gazing off like he was thinking hard about something. The cops arrived ten minutes later and took our statements. One ushered me into the car to talk while the other questioned James outside. Said they didn't want our stories to influence each other's.

When I told the cop talking to me what I'd done, he gave me some grief about not needing to be a hero in a situation like that, which I went along with for the sake of not getting into an argument with the guy. He was just doing his job, after all.

The cop questioning James, a woman with her hair in a ponytail, rapped on the window.

The one talking to me, Officer Baxter, rolled the glass down.

"Yeah, um…" The other cop said as she rested her arms on the door and glanced back at James, who was still sitting against the wall. "Can we get an EMT out here to check on this guy? We might have a fainter."

"Sure thing." Officer Baxter replied.

They called an EMT, and when the ambulance arrived, I heard James fussing a bit. Telling them he was fine and he didn't need anything.

"I'm okay. Let's get this over with." James said, his voice loud and clear.

"We're just trying to make sure you're all right, Mr. Diamond." The EMT said.

I couldn't help but chuckle, but I also felt bad for the poor guy. He really didn't want anyone rescuing him that night, and it seemed to be a recurring theme since I met him just a couple of hours earlier.

After the commotion died down and James finally managed to convince the EMT and cops he was fine, I assured them I would make sure he got home all right before they left us. But James was still seated on the sidewalk, not looking much better than he had right after the attack.

I couldn't tell if he was still worked up from that asshole with the gun or from the hour of being questioned by the cop and EMT.

"Glad you didn't pass out." I teased, but he just glared at me. "You know, I don't live very far from here if you want to swing by?"

"No, no. I'm good."

"Okay. Just to chill. I'm seriously a block from here, over in Skyhouse. I'm not, like, tricking you into coming over my place for a blowjob or something, just so you know. I mean, there is that saying about people who go through traumatic experiences together and all, but I promise I won't take advantage unless you let me."

Despite the cheeky grin I was making, his expression didn't shift.

"I'm sorry." I said, squatting beside him and setting my hand on his shoulder. "That was another joke. I'm just trying to get you to lighten up. But I was serious about if you needed to just chill for a bit."

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm good."

I got the feeling he wanted to be left alone. That after the attempted robbery and having to relive it with the cops, he just needed to get away and regain his bearings. He seemed like the kind of guy who had his shit together most of the time, and I could respect that, considering I always wanted people to see my A-game. I was shaken up, too. That kind of shit didn't happen to me every day, but hell, I'd been training for a scenario like that since I was eight years old, so I figured we weren't exactly in the same boat.

"Well, it's an open invite, just so you know." I said.

"I'm just going to take an Uber back to my place like I wish I would have been able to do an hour ago."

"Well, then I'll wait for the Uber with you, I guess."

"Thank you." He said. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and requested an Uber. We waited in uncomfortable silence until it arrived, and he hurried into the car.

"Guess...uh...it was nice meeting you then." I said.

"Yeah, you too."

He shut the door, and I knew that was the last I was going to see of Mr. James Diamond. I whirled around and started back to the main street. Clearly, I wasn't going to be going to Voltage. A little too much excitement for one night.

I headed back to my place and watched some Netflix instead.

* * *

**Done! So, it looks like things are off to an interesting start. I wonder if these two will run into each other again. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not 100% sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm excited to share more of this story! It'll more than likely be up either sometime this weekend, or early next week. :)**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two! :D**

**Before we get started, I would like thank everyone that read the first chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, LoganLover96, RainbowDiamonds, and XxxAnimaniacxxX for reviewing! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_James' POV_**

I had a knight in shining armor.

Okay, maybe that was pushing it a little, although his last name _was _Knight. Which, of _course _it was.

I didn't want anyone to take care of me, but Kendall had come to my rescue twice last night.

_Twice. _

And that wasn't even counting the fact that I'd almost fainted. _Fainted_. I would never let myself live that down. When the fuck had I ever needed anyone to save me?

_Never._

I didn't like it, didn't fucking like it at all. Who did he think he was, stumbling down the alley like that? He could have gotten himself killed.

He also saved my ass with his crazy ninja skills.

And I really needed to stop thinking about this guy. I hadn't been able to sleep last night, partly because I was rattled I'd had a gun pointed to my head. And he'd seen me. Saved me. I really needed to stop finding my way back to the saving part.

It was exactly what I'd done all night and now all morning. I was obsessing over his little display with Levi before he'd gone all '80s Van Damme on the alley punk. Now, I was...I don't know, _really _obsessing over him, which was a new one for me. I didn't obsess about anyone.

"Fuck." I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face.

The officer had asked me to give Kendall his driver's license back, and then with my head being such a mess, I'd forgotten, which meant I sort of needed to see him because that was pretty important. I owed it to him for coming to my rescue, after all.

And there I was back to the rescuing part. Kendall was fucking with my head.

Making an attempt to ignore the ID that kept taunting me, I went into my bedroom and ran on my treadmill. As sweat trailed down my forehead and I looked out over the Hollywood Hills, I wondered if I should take a karate class...maybe tae kwon do? Then I wanted slam my head against the treadmill for even letting myself think that.

_Stop thinking about this..._I would have gotten myself out of the situation without Kendall's help. I could have handled both situations where he'd swooped in with his savior badge.

Half an hour later, I stepped off the treadmill and went straight for a shower before getting dressed, grabbing his stupid fucking driver's license, and making my way to Skyhouse.

There was no reason to keep putting it off. The little ninja intrigued me and once something caught my eye, there was no turning back until I figured it out.

I was determined to figure my ninja out.

He lived on the eighth floor, and as I rode the elevator, I realized I was smiling. Would he had already noticed he'd lost his license? There was a good possibility I could have some fun with that.

I fingered it in my jeans pocket and made my way down the hallway. It was only a few moments after I knocked that he opened the door, wearing jeans and shoes but no shirt. He had a lean body and defined abs, and there was _zero _reason I should be noticing this shit about the ninja.

"How do you know where I live?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm psychic." I grinned. _Let him sweat this out a little._

"I don't believe in psychics."

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

"That you are." He gave me a mischievous grin, and I immediately knew he was up to something. "I guess that would have to be the only option. I briefly considered stalker, but you clearly know what I'm capable of since I came to your rescue last night."

It was my turn to frown.

"I could have handled it." And I could have. I'd dealt with much worse shit than a snot-nosed kid having a temper tantrum before.

"Didn't look like it from my end." He said, cocking a brow.

_Little fucker._

"I was biding my time, thank you very much. He was a kid. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Okay." He shrugged.

Okay? _Okay_? That was all he had to say about it?

"I'm serious."

"I said okay."

"Yes, but you said it as if you're trying to pacify me. You don't really believe it. I can handle myself. I would have dealt with it."

My pulse was speeding up and if I wasn't so annoyed, I'd have respect for the guy. He played the game well. I just didn't want him to try and play it with me.

"Okay." He said again, and I wanted to ban the word from his vocabulary.

"Where's your shirt?" _Where's your shirt? _What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Why? Does my chest upset you?"

Okay, he'd caught my interest, and I didn't like it. People didn't speak to me the way Kendall did. It just didn't happen.

"You should be thanking me, you know?" I leaned against his doorjamb.

"What should I be thanking you for? I saved your ass twice last night and all I've gotten out of it is a stalker who thinks he's psychic."

I couldn't help it; a laugh tumbled out of my mouth. Kendall grinned and I smiled back...and who the fuck was this guy?

I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled his license out, holding it up for him with two fingers.

"Did you lose something?"

"Oh, that one's expired. No biggie."

_Motherfucker._

I turned the license around to check the date just as Kendall started laughing like crazy and goddamn him for getting the best of me again.

"I hate you."

"You don't know me."

"Let's go out for coffee." What the giant fuck did I just say? I hadn't thought about it...The words just jumped out of my mouth. _Take it back. I just need to take it back and forget what I just asked, and-_

"No."

_Wait. What? _

"Why not? It's just coffee." I obviously hadn't thought it was just coffee 3.5 seconds earlier.

"Because I don't see the point in going out for coffee with you." He said, crossing his arms.

"How about to drink coffee?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Look, Straighty. I get it. You're a little thrown off your game because you were saved by the gay guy."

My forehead wrinkled. "No, no. This has nothing to do with you being gay. I assure you, I don't like anyone saving my ass-gay, straight, or bi. In fact, it's never happened until last night."

"Actually, I'm bi. And twice. I saved your ass twice."

"I hate you." I said again, and he chuckled. I had to admit, it was slightly refreshing that he kept up with me like he did. "I owe you coffee. Let's go get a drink."

I didn't know why I was pushing this so much. There really wasn't a reason. I should have given him his ID back and been on my way. I didn't need a new friend. I could forget he'd saved my ass and it would be like it never happened-but I couldn't. It would drive me fucking crazy and I knew it. He was too damn interesting.

"No." He said again before plucking the license from my hand and turning to go back into his apartment. I caught the door and stepped inside.

"I don't like being dismissed."

"You don't like being saved _or _dismissed? Someone has issues…"

Damn him for making me want to laugh.

"I don't have issues. And I'm also determined as fuck when I want something. Have some goddamned coffee with me, so I can see you're really not as intriguing as you seem. Then I'll be on my way."

"No." He said _again_. He picked up a T-shirt from his couch and pulling it on and...I watched. Watched the way his muscles moved as he did so.

I opened my mouth to argue with him but he spoke first.

"I have plans."

"With someone else?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not your type, Straighty. There's no reason to be jealous because I might prefer to hang out with someone other than you."

"I'm not jealous." I crossed my arms. There was no reason to be jealous, and I didn't like him saying it. "I like getting my way. I'll just go with you."

"You'll go with me, huh?" He asked.

"Yes." Which was insane. I was aware my behavior was absolutely ridiculous, but I couldn't seem to stop it.

"Fine. Let's go, then."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, a surprise. How very sweet of you." I joked.

He nodded to the front door, so I stepped out. He closed and locked it behind him.

"So...are you really meeting someone else? I'm down to try a threesome if you're meeting up with a woman. You said you're bi, right?"

"Who said I'd want to have sex with you involved?" He pushed the button on the elevator.

"Because everyone wants to have sex if I'm involved." I teased. I could tell my confidence annoyed him slightly, and I wanted him as rattled as I felt.

"Not me." He said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Whatever you say."

"Are you sure you're straight?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're a handful."

"I'll take that as a compliment." And I would. How did he like feeling flustered like I'd been feeling?

"Do you want to take my car?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"You really aren't going to want to go with me, but you're annoying enough that I'm not going to tell you why."

I shook my head. "Please. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

We went to Kendall's car in the garage. He made his way through the dark rows before pulling out and turning down Sunset.

We were quiet most of the way and I continued to look at him, continued to try and figure him out.

When he pulled off onto another road, I looked around and my heart dropped into my stomach.

_What. The. Fuck._

This was definitely not what I expected.

"Why are we at the cemetery?" I gripped the center console.

I didn't do cemeteries. There was nothing I wanted more than to turn around and get the hell out of there, but I also didn't want him to know how uncomfortable I felt. He already had the upper hand.

"You're the one who wanted to come, Straighty."

He'd gotten the best of me. Again.

* * *

**_Kendall's POV_**

There was something about James I couldn't wrap my thoughts around.

Who the fuck showed up at a guy's place to return his driver's license? It was nice of him, and I appreciated it. And it kind of made sense, considering he felt like I'd helped him out the night before, but that certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I was about to head out to visit my brother.

I'd almost told James the truth about my intended destination when he pressed, but since he kept trying to get at me like we were in competition with one another, I couldn't resist the idea of seeing him lose his shit when he realized where I was taking him.

"You don't do cemeteries?" I asked.

"Honestly, if you had asked me where you were heading, this was the _last _place in the world I would have guessed."

"I guess I just keep surprising you then, don't I?"

He stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"People rarely surprise me."

"That's funny, because you keep surprising me." I noted.

"What do you mean by that? Last night? That I didn't go all Jackie Chan on that guy's ass?"

"No. Oh my god. You're thinking way too much about that stupid kid. I did what anyone would have done."

"You know that's not true, and you also know most people don't fucking whip out crazy martial arts-"

"Karate. Black belt, thank you very much."

"Whatever the fuck it was, you didn't have to do anything."

"No, I didn't _have _to. There are very rare instances where people _have _to do anything. I made a choice."

"And why did you make that choice?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation. So I'm just going to say you're welcome and let that be the end of it. Now you can come with me or stay in the car...or take an Uber back to my place, but I'm not gonna sit here and spar over you thinking I threatened your masculinity by doing what any decent person would have done in that situation."

That quieted him.

I got out of the driver's side, and James got out on his side.

I was thinking he might head off, be done with me. Maybe that was for the best because I wasn't interested in talking about what had happened the night before.

Rescuing him didn't feel all that miraculous, but it'd clearly gotten to him, enough that he didn't mind having a three-way with me. I didn't know what the fuck he was thinking there. That we'd tag-team some girl so he could prove to me just how manly he was?

Whatever the reason, I was out. One thing I never did was chase after straight guys. What was the point of barking up the wrong tree? I'd seen some of my gay and bi friends get hung up on straight dudes, and it never led to anything.

That wasn't going to happen to me, even if the guy happened to be James-level hot, which was about as fucking hot as a guy could be. The only shame was he knew it, but I couldn't even fault him for it because how could a guy like that not look in the mirror and know what he had? Hell, I was no James, but I knew what I had, and I always thought there was nothing wrong with using your assets to your advantage.

As we made our way along a concrete path, me guiding us to my brother's grave, James glanced around uneasily.

"They're all dead." I assured him. "They're not gonna unearth themselves and start dragging their bodies toward us groaning, 'Brains, brains.'"

"I get that." James said, sounding annoyed with me.

"Okay, that was a joke to lighten up the mood. Sorry if you're a little tense about dead folks. If I had realized you'd be this uptight about it, I would have said something. I don't know a lot of people who are exactly excited about coming to a cemetery, but I guess I come here often enough that it didn't seem as weird to me as it clearly is."

His expression twisted up. "Why do you come here a lot?"

"This is where my brother is buried. He passed away when I was in high school."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You aren't the asshole who was responsible."

"What happened?"

It wasn't something I wanted to share...but considering I'd hauled him all the way out here, I realized it'd be a dick move to make him visit my brother's grave without being honest with him.

"He was at a bar and this guy was on this hallucinogenic drug and started freaking out. And my brother, being a decent human being, went over to help him when the guy pulled out a knife and stabbed my brother."

"What the fuck?"

"Right? Yeah. Kind of a freak accident. Just some dumb kid who wanted to get high off something he'd never tried before and he fucking freaked on the guy who was offering him some help."

"Jesus…" James said as I led us off the pavement onto a gravel path. "I would think a story like that would make you less likely to help people, not more."

"Well, I guess that shows how little you know me."

As we reached my brother's plot, I waved at his tombstone, which read, Here Lies Ethan Knight.

At one time, the sight had been unbearable, but over the years, my perception of that rock had shifted...it was the closest I could get to my brother, and for that reason alone, I appreciated it.

"It's smaller than he deserved." I said. "He was this outgoing, fun guy. We just couldn't stop laughing whenever he was around the house. He'd have some story from school or work, and me, Mom, and Dad would just kind of all watch him as he acted it out...He'd even make little voices for everyone.

He was going to go to college to be an actor, and I bet he would have done well. He just had that bigger-than-life personality, and I remember always thinking he was gonna be a big star one day, and everyone would just be in awe. Then life happens, you know? And they give you a shit piece of rock as a plaque. He fucking deserved a mausoleum, at least."

James just listened, _really _listened, and I felt bad for having gone off like that.

It was kind of selfish of me to monopolize the conversation with my rant about my brother, but it wasn't something I got to talk to many people about.

"Sorry about that. I know you didn't come here to listen to some stranger's life story. I honestly don't know why this even turned into that. I just meant to say he was really outgoing."

He glanced around, obviously uncomfortable.

"So what do you do now that you're here?"

Since I told him about Ethan, his judgement about being in a cemetery seemed to have passed and was replaced with a sort of curiosity.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes I just sit on this rock right over here and talk to him. Sometimes I tell him about issues I'm having at work, frustrations, funny stories I've heard, movies I've seen."

"You think he can hear you?"

"I like to think so. I mean, I certainly don't know any more than anybody else. But you're the psychic, so you tell me."

I could tell he was fighting back a smile. Like he didn't want to give into it...to me.

Something about his stubbornness, his resistance, made my dick shift in my pants...and my thoughts kept returning to that suggestion he made about a three-way.

_So _not _the place for this._

James' gaze drifted. He looked like he was thinking about something really serious.

"Everything okay, James?"

"I'm fine." He said, shaking his head as though he was trying to jar himself back into the moment. "I just…" He paused, running a hand through his hair as though he was nervous. "I had my own experience with death. My parents when I was thirteen. Car accident. The other driver was drunk."

He looked away as though there was more to the story, and it struck me that we both had people we loved taken away from us by someone who decided it was more important to numb themselves than to be responsible.

"I don't typically go see them at the cemetery, that's for sure, or think about talking to them. Between their deaths and being raised by my cold-hearted grandmother, I had a rough time there for a bit."

James didn't seem like the kind of person to open up. He seemed like he lived his life keeping his guard up, keeping people at arm's length, so I was shocked that he was willing to be so open with me.

And I felt bad for bringing him to a fucking cemetery since I knew what it must've been stirring up within him right now, but also a little relieved knowing that, in some way, he shared something with me-the pain of losing people close to him.

"Not trying to get all gloom and doom about it or anything. I'm fine." He blurted out as though he needed to throw the walls back up again. "I've made a good life for myself, despite my circumstances. They actually made me who I am today. I don't know if I would be as driven as I am or as sure of what I want out of life if things had gone differently."

"And what is it...that you want out of life?"

"I want to work my ass off, doing what I love, and I want to be able to have fun while I'm busting my butt."

"This busting butt thing I can get behind." I said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes, but despite his tense expression, I could tell that once again he was trying to hold back a smile.

All I wanted to do was help him cut loose. Let his guard down. Especially now that this information about his parents had me even more curious about him.

It wasn't every day I met someone who could actually relate to my own situation with my brother, and that was...in a sort of fucked-up way...kind of nice.

James gazed at me for an unusually long amount of time, strangely...like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about, or perhaps why he felt the need to share so much with some stranger who he'd only met the night before-something I was wondering myself when I told him about my brother.

"Wow. This is probably why I don't do cemeteries." James said. "They start conversations like that. I'm sure you didn't need to hear that much about me."

"It was nice to hear. It can be nice to talk to someone about stuff like this. I've learned over the years it's not something most people are really willing to discuss."

James nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that, too. Although sometimes I wonder if it's other people who don't want to talk about it or if it's just me trying to avoid the issue."

"Fair point."

I figured it was time for us to head out. I just wanted to swing by and see Ethan, and since I had, I thought I should make it up to James for coming, and for being surprisingly great company during the trip.

"Considering I just ruined your weekend, what do you say we get out of here and maybe grab the drink you mentioned earlier? There's a bar not too far from here I usually go to."

"I think it might be bst if I just get back home." James said.

Shit if that didn't make me feel disappointed. I was kind of enjoying chatting with him-something that really surprised me.

"Yeah, no, that's fair. I can just drive us back to my place. We can schedule that three-way some other time." I winked.

He chuckled. Like an _actual _chuckle that he didn't stifle. _Wow..._ Something about that excited the hell out of me.

"You know," He said, "on second thought, I think I owe you a drink for last night."

* * *

**Done! So, Kames have met up again, and it looks like they've found some common ground!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! You won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. It'll be up within the next few days, this weekend at the latest.**

**Until next time! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter alert!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, RainbowDiamonds, and Riku child of Dawn for reviewing! I've loved hearing your thoughts and feedback so far. :D**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

The plan was to drive back to Kendall's place, park there, then walk to this bar and grill not too far from his condo. I fidgeted in my seat during the ride back, which pissed me the fuck off.

I wasn't a fidgeter. I was calm, cool, and collected all the time, and apparently a cliche. Calm, cool, and collected? Where the hell had that come from?

The thing was, Kendall put me on edge, and I couldn't say exactly why. Partially it was because I felt like I had to play catch-up with him, and usually people had to play catch up with me. And for him, it didn't seem to be intentional. He just sort of went one step ahead of me without even trying, which was annoying and strangely intriguing and addicting.

It was as if he had this superpower that kept me on my toes and also shocked me into saying and doing things I didn't typically say or do.

I hadn't been lying when I'd said I didn't go to the cemetery, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

I also didn't talk about my parents. Ever. Not about their deaths, at least. I sure as shit didn't tell anyone about my grandmother-if you could even call her that.

She'd thought my dad wasn't good enough for my mom from the start. And when they'd gotten pregnant with me in college and had to drop out, she basically turned her back on my mom. Turned her back on her for choosing my father and me. She apparently hadn't been too excited about getting stuck with me.

_Jesus_. I shook my head. This was the last thing I wanted to be thinking about right now. I couldn't believe how easily Kendall had talked about his brother. It wasn't like that for me.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked as we pulled into the parking garage at his place.

"Nothing."

"You shook your head."

"No, I didn't." I obviously did.

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did-"

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked, then felt my forehead wrinkle when I realized I was smiling.

"No, but you seemed down, so I wanted you to smile. Go, me!"

I let out a soft chuckle. He really was cute as hell. I was secure enough in my sexuality to admit that. Plus, I knew it was the excitement of the past twenty-four hours coupled with the fact that he had something in common with me that no one else did. It was hell to lose someone you loved. Only, with my situation, there wasn't only someone else to blame. There was me.

We got out of the car and began walking toward the elevator, which would take us up to ground level. I pushed the button and waited, watching him and trying to work through who in the hell he was.

He was a couple inches shorter than me, and had trimmed, blond hair that hung over his forehead slightly. He didn't look like a ninja master, but I knew he was one. His eyes were kind and his smile infectious and...I was putting _way _too much thought into this.

"We getting into the elevator?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"The elevator is open. Are we getting in or are you going to just stare at me all day like you don't know what to with me?"

_Fuck. _"Believe me, I could figure out _exactly _what to do with you." Because yeah, I couldn't let a comment like his slide, and I wasn't letting him get the best of me again.

His mouth dropped open and it felt really fucking good to be the one to shake him up for once.

"After you." I put my hand inside the elevator doors so they wouldn't close.

Kendall cleared his throat and then stepped inside. I followed, and it only took a few moments for the doors to open on the next floor.

_Huh. Take that. _I'd obviously quieted him for a moment.

The bar was less than a block from his place and we were silent the whole walk. We got seats at the back end of the bar, where it curved toward the wall, which made it seem slightly isolated.

"Hey, babe. You're looking good." The bartender winked at Kendall when he approached us, and I found myself frowning. It was kind of a dick move to flirt with Kendall when he didn't know if the two of us were here together like that.

"Thanks, you too." Kendall said.

The bartender's eyes suddenly darted to me. Nice of him to notice I was there.

"Oh, well, aren't you sexy as hell?" He said and I smiled in response. I mean, I was.

"He's straight." Kendall said.

"Damn it!" Bartender replied.

"Guilty as charged." I added, which immediately felt like a dumbass thing to say.

He took our drink orders; Kendal and I both got beers. I figured we'd have one drink and then be on our way. There was no real reason for us to spend more time together than that.

When the bartender disappeared again, I held my glass up and said, "To heroic ninjas who save the lives of strangers in alleys." Which was a big deal, especially after what he told me about his brother.

Kendall picked up his glass and tapped it together with mine.

"And to the straight men who appreciate them."

After we each took a drink, I set my glass down.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm in marketing. I love it and I'm good at it, but I'm a bit of a workaholic."

"You basically just described me." I replied. "Only I'm an architect. It's all I ever wanted to do. And of course, I'm fucking good, too."

"Of course." He added with a grin before he started talking about work again. We went back and forth about our careers for what felt like hours.

By the time we finished talking about work, I realized both our glasses were empty.

_I should go._

There was no reason for me to stay...But the truth was, I enjoyed Kendall's company. It wasn't often I met someone new who I truly enjoyed being around unless the plan was to fuck them.

"You want another?" I asked.

"Sure."

I signaled the bartender over. We made the move from beer to Jack and Coke, which I wasn't sure was a smart choice.

One drink turned into two and then three. Eventually we added fries and burgers.

"Oh my _god_, this is so good." I licked my lips. "How have I never eaten here before?"

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes. "You might be a little drunk."

"And you're not?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

We both laughed ridiculously like he was suddenly a comedian or something.

"Are you saying this isn't the best thing you've ever put in your mouth?" I asked.

"Spoken like someone who's never sucked dick." He winked, and I blushed, fucking _blushed_...the bastard. No one had ever made me blush before. "You walked into that one."

"I did. But being with a woman is good. You have to admit that if you're bi."

He shrugged. "I've been known to enjoy the company of a woman or two."

"Are you mostly with men? Does it work that way? I mean, it obviously works that way but I mean, do you prefer one over the other?" I was rambling and probably sounded like a fucking idiot, but the alcohol dulled the sting.

Kendall took a bite, chewed, and then had another drink.

"I would say I'm with men more often than women, yes."

"How did you know?" Why the fuck had I asked that? The truth was, I had more of a reason to be curious about this than he realized.

"How did I know what?"

"That you're bi."

"Because I wanted dick, ass, _and _pussy?" He joked, and we both laughed. "I'm simplifying it, of course. I was just...attracted to both sexes. People thought it was a stepping stone to admitting I was gay, but they were wrong. That's BS, by the way. But yeah, it was a little confusing in the beginning, but not the hardest thing to figure out, either."

I nodded, unsure why I'd brought it up.

"So...karate. How'd you get into that?" I asked. I tried to take a drink but realized my glass was empty and signaled the bartender for another.

"Part of it was because I wanted to be able to take care of myself. The rest…" He shrugged. "My brother, I guess. It was something we did together for a while. He was protective and worried about me. He was my best friend and so yeah, that's that."

I felt an ache in my chest. I could hear the love he had for his brother, could feel how much he missed him, and damned if it didn't make me think about my parents. Make me wish I'd had more time with them or wish I'd had someone I loved like that growing up. Someone who'd loved _me _like that.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"What about them?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell me something you remember about them." When I froze, he said, "Shit. I'm sorry. I get deep when I'm drunk."

I wanted to make a sex joke but I wasn't really sure how to go about it with him, so I didn't.

"No...it's fine." I said, which was fucked up because it shouldn't be fine. Normally it wasn't fine at all. "I remember we used to have family day every Sunday. We'd go do something together, come home, play a game, and then three of us would set up the floor and watch a movie together."

I rubbed a hand over my chest, trying to loosen up the feeling there. Maybe it wasn't fine, after all.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. Why did the skeleton cross the road?"

"Um...excuse me?" Had I missed a step in this conversation?

"The skeleton. Why did it cross the road?" Kendall asked as we received our new drinks.

"I don't know...why?" Okay, so Kendall was a little crazy, but he was fun.

He picked up his drink, smiled at me over the edge before he said, "To get to the body shop. Get it? Body shop. Skeleton."

A laugh burst from low in my gut. It was the worst joke I'd ever heard, but I knew why he'd said it-to lighten the mood. To make me laugh. It wasn't often that people did those kinds of things for me. They typically wanted something _from _me instead.

That led into entirely too many minutes of laughing and sharing bad jokes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun.

We drank more, and I noticed the more Kendall drank, the more touchy-feely he became. He was the type of guy who held onto your arm to talk to you or leaned in to hear you and I realized he smelled like Irish Spring soap, and some kind of spicy cologne. It was a good scent. I found myself inhaling every time he got close enough for me to do it.

His hand was hot on my arm when he'd touch me, and he licked his lips a lot when he laughed and _Jesus fucking Christ_, I was noticing a whole hell of a lot of things about Kendall.

We discovered we both liked skydiving and hiking and the ocean. I joked about girls in bikinis and he joked about how a dick filled out a speedo.

I realized I wanted to be friends with him. That I truly enjoyed spending time with him. That Kendall and I had things in common I didn't typically have in common with people.

It was dark outside by the time we stumbled out of the bar.

"Holy fuck, we had to have been in there for a long time."

"Good observation, Captain Obvious." He teased.

"Oh, you think you're funny, huh?"

"I know I'm funny."

"You wish. I'm the funny one here." I was hilarious as fuck.

"Whatever you say, Straighty. I figure I have to let you win a few."

Because of course, he had to remind me of how he continued to get the best of me. Kendall's foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk then.

He stumbled and I helped catch him and somehow, we ended up with his back against the building and my hands on his hips, my body flush against his. I smelled his soap, tinged with his cologne and alcohol and goddamn if I didn't lean in, wanting more.

We were so fucking close and he was still laughing and I suddenly wanted to shut him up with my mouth. Wanted to get the best of him in a way that would declare me the winner once and for all.

It was crazy. Ridiculous. _Really_ out of character...but I did it. Fucking went for it. I licked at his lips and pushed my tongue inside his mouth. Kendall moaned into the kiss and I swallowed it down and tightened my hold and fuck, he tasted good. In one second flat, this wasn't about getting the best of him, but about tasting him.

Tasting Kendall.

A man.

He turned his head to the side, making out mouths part. I felt his stubble against my face and a thrill shot through me as my head spun.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Kissing." I replied before I took his mouth again. I wanted to devour him. My dick was hard and someone whistled as they drove by us. There was a voice in my head telling me I was kissing a man, but it got quieter and quieter with each swipe of his tongue.

Kendall pulled away again, putting his hand on my chest.

"You're straight."

"I know." Or at least, I thought I was straight. I likely couldn't say that with my tongue in his mouth though. And if I was being honest, there was that one time in college…

I leaned in, but he used his strength to hold me back.

"Why are you kissing me if you're straight?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. It didn't make any sense. There'd never been a man I wanted to kiss before Kendall, but this also wasn't the first time a man had ever touched me. All I knew was that I wasn't really the type to hold back when I realized I wanted something. And right then, my tongue wanted to live inside Kendall's mouth. I'd figure out the why of it later.

"Because you taste good, and I really want to kiss you again."

* * *

**_Kendall's POV_**

_What a fucking great kisser._

Holy shit, I hadn't expected that...or anything James was doing.

I always knew when guys were coming on to me, but James' kiss made me rethink the entire day, wondering if he'd been planning this all along or if it was really as spontaneous as it seemed. I had a strange feeling it was an impulsive decision-and one he clearly didn't regret.

But what the fuck? I couldn't mess around with a straight guy.

Well, clearly he wasn't as straight as I figured, but considering how good his lips felt on mine and how much I was enjoying the scent of his cologne, I didn't really give a damn if he was attracted to guys or girls...just that he was attracted to me.

"You're pretty good at that." I confessed.

"I figure mouths work the same on guys and girls." He said with a confident smile before stealing another kiss.

What the fuck was I thinking? Hell, I _wasn't _thinking. Just wanting more of him. Needing it. And considering how good he was with the way he worked his mouth, I was fine with begging for it if I needed to.

_Fuck_. That's just the kind of thing he would have used against me. He was conceited enough without me needing to be falling for the sex that practically oozed from his pores.

But I couldn't help myself as I enjoyed the way he slid his tongue past my lips, without apprehension or nervousness-something I'd dealt with from plenty of guys who were struggling to come to terms with who they were.

Usually, guys who hadn't messed around with other guys before were hesitant, awkward even. But James must've known exactly what he wanted in that moment...and was shameless about it. Hungry for my mouth the way I was hungry for his.

And judging by the boner in his pants as he pulled me closer, he wasn't any more willing to fight his desire than I was.

He reached his hand around and squeezed my ass, his grip firm and my dick stiff as a fucking board.

I had to pull away for a breather. Normally, I was good at keeping my cool, but I'd forgotten to inhale at some point during our kiss.

He winced at me briefly. Was he reconsidering what he was doing? Sobering up just enough to want to squirm away and get the fuck out of here?

He just needed a minute to think with his brain instead of the Jack and Coke, then he'd realize what an idiot he was being right now.

"I bet a lot of things work the same on guys as girls." He said, gripping my ass tighter.

Was he seriously considering fucking me?

In that moment, I only knew two things: I wanted James, and he wanted me. How the fuck we could make it work didn't matter as long as he was willing, and judging by the smirk that swept across his face, he didn't look like he was going to be changing his mind anytime soon.

"What?" I asked, questioning the cocky expression he was making, his lips twisted like I'd already given him the best blowjob in the world.

"I think I left you speechless."

"It's probably a good thing my brain isn't totally functioning right now. Otherwise, I might mistake this as being the gayest thing a straight guy could be doing."

He chuckled. "So I assume we're going back to your place."

"What?" I asked.

He made it clear by the way he grabbed my ass what he wanted, but some part of me still wasn't registering his interest...some part of me that wasn't my dick, which didn't have any issue figuring out what was happening.

"Now who's surprising whom?" James asked. "I like this side of you a lot more. Confused Kendall. Bewildered Kendall."

"If we're going back to my place, you're not going to see confused Kendall much more tonight. I'm the pro, remember?"

"Oh, really? You think you're that good?"

"I'd think so, considering I've been fucking guys since my teens."

"And I've been having anal for years too, so what's the difference?"

"No cock."

James' gaze drifted. I wondered if he might have been reconsidering since I'd mentioned the c-word. Even if he figured he could enjoy the fuck out of my ass because he'd done that with women before, it was a totally different thing when he had to deal with a dick, too.

"Ah. That got you, didn't it?" I asked.

"No. I just thought it was interesting how, when you said that, my dick got a little harder. Your condo is only like a block from here, right?"

He released me and started in the direction of my place.

"Are you seriously leading the way to my condo?" I asked incredulously.

"If anything's happening tonight, I'm going to be doing a lot of leading."

Was this seriously happening? And how the fuck could he be all cocky and sure of himself about gay sex? He didn't know how to please a man. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but by the way he sauntered down the street, it was clear he didn't have a concern in the world.

We didn't chat on the way back.

James started forward, walking with purpose toward my building. He only looked to me occasionally, a determined expression on his face, like he knew exactly what he wanted to do to me.

When we reached my place, I guided him through the front door, figuring he'd back out at some point. That he'd sober up just enough to realize he was being ridiculous.

Despite the fact that he'd had his tongue down my throat, some part of me wondered if James' interest was more about me saving his ass and him wanting to prove his manliness than about wanting to fuck a man.

But I didn't see a reason to question it since it was likely James would just bail and head the fuck out as soon as he realized I wasn't going to put the brakes on this. Although considering the chemistry-the spark I felt when he was crushing his lips against mine and groping me with greedy hands, I figured if he felt half as turned on as I did, he wasn't likely to resist.

As he closed the door behind him, I cringed.

I didn't want to have to get through the uneasy conversation that usually followed bringing a guy back. The small talk. The drink that was just an excuse to chat a little before fucking the hell out of each other. Fortunately, I was pretty good at defusing tension during that part and skipping the pretense-going right for what I wanted.

I spun around to James and said, "You want me to make you a drink or-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he rushed me and shoved me back against the barrier between the entryway and my kitchen.

"Ooh, you like it a little rough?" I asked.

"Did you want me to be gentle?"

I laughed. "Don't you fucking dare."

The same intensity that had seized control over me outside the bar returned. The heat James gave off, mixed with the ethereal sexual intensity he radiated, made my blood warm.

His hands were so fucking greedy as he felt his way up and down my body. He reached under my shirt, groping and kneading my flesh like it was second nature to him.

"Am I being conned right now?" I asked between kisses.

He pulled away, looking as thrown as I felt.

"Conned?"

"You've really never been with a guy?"

His cocky smile returned. "Why? Am I that good?"

"I'm not going to lie and say you aren't, but you're almost _too _good."

He smiled, but then his expression turned serious. Like in a moment, he had suddenly realized what a shit mistake we were making.

"What?" I asked.

He took hold of my chin and studied my expression.

"Just trying to figure out what it is about you that turns me on. You do have a pretty face."

I started to say something, but choked on the words.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked. "Don't worry. You won't need to say anything clever when you have my cock between those nice lips of yours."

I was a little annoyed.

I certainly wasn't going to be the guy who was totally stumped or confused when it came to the thing I was great at..._best_ at.

I tugged at his belt and unfastened it as I backed him up to the door. He moved willingly, curiosity in his eyes like he wanted to see where I was going with all this.

I hooked my thumbs into his briefs and pants and pulled them down as I dropped to my knees.

"Watch a pro." I said before taking his dick into my mouth.

If he was going to back out, that would be the time.

But he twisted his fingers in my hair and urged me to take him deeper. And I was determined to show him exactly how good I was at sucking cock...and what years of experience could do for a guy.

I sure as hell wasn't about to let some straight guy come into my condo and show me how to fuck a guy.

I moved my lips and hand in sync, sweeping my tongue across the head of his cock in a way that always got guys going before taking his girth to the back of my throat again and again.

He groaned, and I checked in to see him rolling his head side to side across the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" He said. "Now you're just showing off."

I couldn't help myself.

I pulled back and said, "That's a pro's touch."

He cocked a brow. Grabbing under my arms, he lifted me to my feet and spun me around, pushing my back against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pretty confident I can figure it out."

There wasn't a trace of concern or hesitation or worry in his expression. Just the same conceited expression that he seemed to make so naturally. And before I could react to his words, he was undoing my belt and zipper.

_What the motherfucking hell?_

"Who the fuck are you?" slipped past my lips.

"James fucking Diamond." He said before dropping my pants, getting on his knees, and shoving my cock into his mouth.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. Looks like things are already heating up between Kendall and James.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will pretty much pick up where this one left off, and will be up sometime this weekend!**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all are having a great start to the week! :D**

**Before we get into the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, LoganLover96, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Riku child of Dawn, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

The second his dick hit the back of my throat, I gagged.

Not one to be easily discouraged, I tried it again and had to jerk back for the second time because my goddamn gag reflex was fucking with me.

This wasn't going as I'd planned...not that I'd planned any of this, but still. I was used to being good at things. I was the guy who could watch a Youtube video for ten minutes and then fix whatever it was I needed to fix. I'd been blown too many times to count. I should've known that shit.

I tried again, but his dick was pretty fucking wide, and the back of my throat didn't seem to like it very much, which really just pissed me off.

Kendall really needed to stop being better than I was at things.

I focused on his cock because it was easier than letting myself really think about what we were doing. That I was on my knees for a guy I literally just met yesterday and trying like hell to give head better than he could.

He tasted like salt and smelled like musk, which actually made my cock perk up even more. This whole situation was crazy, but I liked crazy, and I figured I'd sort through it later.

When I tried to suck Kendall again, he grabbed the sides of my face, tilted my head up, and said, "Don't take me so deep. Just lick me. Suck the head. Only go as far as you can before you gag. It'll still feel good."

"I know what I'm doing." I argued, but obviously I didn't.

Why did it bother me so much when Kendall got the best of me? It wasn't like this with anyone else, but I'd also never been in the situations I'd been in with Kendall during the past twenty-four hours with anyone else.

And had it really only been a fucking day?

I sucked the head of his dick into my mouth. Ran my tongue up and down the length before pulling his cock between my lips again. Not because he told me to, but because I knew this felt good as well.

He groaned, and his hand fisted in my hair, which got me even more excited. I wanted to blow his fucking mind because he'd been doing it to me in one way or another from the moment we met.

I used my hand to help me, stroking him as I sucked. His moans got louder.

"Fuck yes, James. You got this."

"As if there was ever any doubt." I said before down on him again. So I didn't have magic deep throat abilities like he did, but I wasn't shit at this either.

I figured some kind of crazy thoughts would slam into my brain at any moment-confusion, fear, anything like that, but it just felt like sex and I really fucking loved sex, so I kept going.

I continued to alternate between sucking and licking his length, and it was only a matter of time before his hand tightened in my hair as he said, "Unless you want a mouthful, you better stop."

Okay...yeah, I thought now was a good time to pull off.

"No come-eating for you?" He teased.

"Not on the first date." I winked.

He laughed, and Christ, he was _really _fun.

I shoved to my feet, and we collided-our mouths and hands attacking each other like we were starving.

His fingers were rough and his body was hard and so damn different from a woman's.

He grabbed my ass and teased my crack, which made the first stab of hesitance pierce me.

"I think that's going to have to be a _do not enter _zone for tonight." I said as I kissed my way down his neck.

"Aww, where's the fun in that? I didn't think James Diamond was afraid of anything."

"Not afraid." I bit his neck and felt him shudder. "Just not that gay yet."

"I didn't think you were gay at all."

"This feels pretty gay."

"Shut up and make me come." He said.

"You're lucky I want to give you an orgasm. Otherwise I'd stop just because you're being bossy."

"Oh, tough straight guy can't handle being told what to do?"

"Shut up." I told him before kissed him again. Our teeth clanked together and our tongues tangled as we both struggled for dominance. We were frantically stepping out of our shoes and jerking our pants and underwear off.

Kendall shoved at me, started walking forward which put me walking backward. He nipped at my lip and this time it was me who ran my finger down his ass crack.

"I think that's going to have to be a _do not enter _zone for tonight." He tossed back at me.

"Well, that hardly seems fair."

"You said it to me first."

"But I'm the newbie."

"Thank you for admitting that." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Fucker."

"I'm teasing you."

It was then I realized he'd backed me up to the couch. This was so strange-this whole dynamic of being with him, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit it was also fun as hell.

He pushed me down, but I wasn't going without him, so I pulled him with me. That put Kendall on top of me as we lay on the couch.

"I get to top?" He teased.

"Just for a minute."

I wanted his taste on my tongue again. Wanted to devour his mouth, so I took it. The kiss was frenzied and hungry and rough. There was something so primal about it that made my dick ache.

Kendall thrust his dick against mine and I realized that felt pretty fucking good.

"Christ, do that again."

So he did. It felt a whole lot better than I thought it would.

"Spit in your hand and wrap it around both of us." He told me.

I was _way _too amped and and turned on to call him on his bossiness. I spit in my hand and wrapped it around our dicks just as Kendall started to thrust into my fist. His hard cock rubbed against mine with this delicious friction that made my head spin.

The alcohol couldn't have contributed to that, too.

He fucked my hand as I jerked us, and then he was kissing me again. His tongue swept my mouth and I felt warmth rush over me and…

"Fuck...Holy fucking shit, I'm about to blow my load."

"Do it. Give it to me, James."

Those words pushed me over the edge. Just as my orgasm slammed into me, I pulled my shirt up and my release shot up my chest. Kendall thrust again and then I watched as his orgasm hit, his release joining mine on my stomach.

Before I could think about anything, he was climbing down my body and the motherfucker started licking up the mess. My dick twitched, and holy fucking shit, that was hot.

Kendall looked up at me and grinned before he finished cleaning our come off my stomach and I swear to God, it was the hottest damn thing I'd ever seen.

I sort of felt like he'd just one-upped me again, but I was sated and had just come so I didn't give a shit.

He fell back against the other end of the couch so our legs were tangled and we each leaned against one of the arms. We were quiet for a moment, and that's when the knowledge of what I'd done just slammed into me.

I didn't feel regret really...Confusion maybe? Surprise?

"Second thoughts?" He asked.

"Not sure."

"You know, there are a lot more options than straight and gay out there. Remember, I'm bi."

Obviously, I knew that, and…

"I let a guy blow me once in college."

Kendall's eyes went wide but I continued.

"We didn't kiss or anything. I didn't touch him. We were drunk and he wanted to suck my dick, so I let him."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, that was fucking nice of you. Letting the poor gay guy suck your dick."

He tried to get up, but I grasped his wrist and didn't let him.

"I didn't mean it like that." I was fucking this up. Something about Kendall always made me feel off-kilter and like I was playing catch-up. As though I was one step behind when I was used to leading the pack.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole. I'm just sorting through my thoughts. And it wasn't as if I was against the idea of touching the college guy, but he didn't seem to want it, so I didn't push it."

Kendall nodded and sat back down. I exhaled a confusing breath because even though I hadn't known Kendall long, I didn't want him angry at me, and I usually didn't give a shit about stuff like that.

"I also used to know this guy who liked being watched. He and his girlfriend both did, and I watched them once. She wasn't the only one I was paying attention to."

I was trying to make sense of it all because I wanted Kendall, wanted him so fucking badly and yeah, part of it was likely because of the intrigue, of the fact that he always one-upped me, but the rest was desire, plain and simple.

"I didn't consider either situation a big deal, you know? I didn't think they meant anything. I mean, one was head, and who the fuck didn't want head? And the other there was a woman involved, so yeah, I assumed that's why I enjoyed it so much, but there was no woman here, and I sure as shit wanted to touch you."

Kendall sighed, but also looked as though he understood my confusion.

"So you're bi. That's not a bad thing."

"I'm not saying it is. I just...shouldn't I have known? I mean, shouldn't I have been spending my life boning both men and women if I was bi? Or at least wouldn't I have noticed I was attracted to men?"

I didn't like being confused, didn't like not having the answers. I spent my whole life trying to succeed, trying to be confident so I could prove I was really something, to prove to my grandmother I was worthy. I'd always thought I knew who I was.

"I don't know. I guess it's different for everyone. I've always been more attracted to guys than girls...and maybe you've just always been more attracted to girls than guys. Who knows? There's no one-step guide to figuring out your sexuality. Life doesn't work that way."

I wanted it to. "Maybe I should write one, then."

He laughed and I laughed, which made some of the tension ease out of my chest.

"I thought I was going to fuck you." I admitted.

"I thought I was going to let you, but then I worried about you being able to keep up, it being your first time with a man and all. I'm really fucking good."

"Fuck you. I'm really fucking good, too. I would have owned your ass." He shrugged, and we were both quiet before I said, "I think maybe I should go."

"I think that might be a good idea." He replied.

I gathered my clothes, and as I put them on, Kendall pulled on his underwear. He watched me, and I realized I liked his eyes on me. I always liked eyes on me though, so was that really something new? I didn't know.

Once I was dressed, I slipped a card onto his table. Kendall walked me to the door. That was typically where I said goodbye and most of the time, never saw the person again. Or if I did, it was on a friendship level and nothing more.

The thing was, I hadn't gotten Kendall out of my system yet. I still hadn't figured the crazy bastard out, and I didn't think I could walk away before I did.

I pulled him close and took his mouth again. He let me, and I slipped my tongue between his lips and wished he was on his knees for me again. Or that I was on my knees for him.

When we pulled away, I stepped out of the door, walked backward down the hallway and said, "Next time, I think I want to try fucking."

"Who said there will be a next time?" He called back.

"Oh, there _will _be a next time." He could count on it.

With that, I turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

"Listen to me, Jett." I said, taking a sip of my cocktail before setting it back down on the bar. "You're going to have to step up your game."

"What are you talking about? We're rebranding the entire line. New labels. New artwork. That _is _stepping it up."

Jett and I worked for the same marketing firm, with him handing the East Coast division. Since he was in town for the week for one of our annual meetings, he asked if he could run an issue by me.

We met at a local bar, where he filled me in on the details about his client, a manufacturer that distributed to several major grocery store retailers. They were interested in rebranding a line of organic chocolate bars since sales hadn't taken off after the launch. And being somewhat of a marketing genius myself, I was more than willing to meet with him to give him some advice.

"No, I'm telling you, you can't just tweak anything. Customers will see right through that. No one wants something that looks like a product they weren't interested in. Listen to me. I had a very similar issue come up last year. These guys were peddling jam-same organic market we're talking about right now. They couldn't get the product to sell at all, so what did we do?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question."

"Yes, that's a fuckng rhetorical question, Jett. Come on. Just follow me here. We changed their round jars to square jars, completely redid the label. Hell, we even had an old lady to dress up like a farmer, slapped those on new jars. You wouldn't recognize it from the original."

"Where the fuck did you get the old lady idea from?"

"That's what was taking off last year with jam for some reason. I don't fucking know why. I'm not a psychic. We can't decide was people like. We can just figure it out as fast as we can and kick our asses to give it to them."

"The sort of rebranding you're talking about is a pretty big investment."

"No. The investment has already been made. What we're talking about here is not just recoupling your losses, but making a substantial profit off it as well. I'm telling you, it's worth every penny. Sit down with your client, tell them what I just said with the same confidence, and they'll make the right decision."

"Okay, okay, so I'll pitch this to them and see what they say." Jett said, submitting. Jett was always one to be eager to submit...in and out of the bedroom.

"Talk it over with your logistics department. See what you can get done. Feel free to email me to bounce off ideas, but you know I'm never wrong about this stuff."

But sometimes I was.

I was so wrong about James fucking Diamond. So much for Straighty. I'd always been pretty confident with my gaydar, pretty sure I could spot a gay guy from a mile away, but he certainly shook my initial thoughts...and then made my body tremble with how he worked my cock.

Not to mention how hot it was to come together. It wasn't even anal, but it was one of the hottest experiences I'd ever had in my life. And since then, I hadn't been able to get James out of my head.

God knew I'd tried. I'd had enough hookups in my life to be able to just walk the fuck away, but damned if every five minutes I wasn't thinking about his drive and ambition as he tried to deep throat my dick.

Even as I thought about it briefly at the bar, I got a semi. And I couldn't help but imagine James sliding it in, working it, trying to get better, trying to please me...and then me wanting to please him.

I took a big gulp of my cocktail, hoping a stiff drink would help me push James out of my thoughts, but if it hadn't happened the past few days, I figured it wasn't going to happen because of a martini.

Jett leaned toward me. "So what do you say we get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go? I'm not going to another karaoke bar with you, that's for sure."

"Fuck no to karaoke. And that was _one _time. I was thinking maybe we could go back to your place."

He set his hand on my leg and glanced at what was clearly one hell of a boner in my pants, which shifted because of his touch.

He couldn't know it hadn't popped up because of him. He didn't have those full lips like James...or that fucking cocky expression that-arrogant as it was-couldn't have been hotter on a guy. Or at least, it wasn't quite as appealing on him as it was in James.

I set my hand on his. "Was this entire meeting just so you could get laid tonight? Or were you actually interested in talking shop?"

"A little bit of both?" He said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

I chuckled. "You really fucking wasted my time with that talk about organic chocolate bars?"

"Oh, no. I really did need that advice, and I'll use it for sure. I was just...hoping that wouldn't be the only thing you bossed me around about."

Being that I had a boner and was hard as fuck, thanks to a not-so-straight guy who left the ball in my court, I felt like fucking around with Jett would be the perfect opportunity to get James Diamond out of my head. And I needed to get off since Straighty had left me blue-balling all week.

Of course, if I'd wanted to get with him again, I had my chance.

James had cleverly left behind a business card at my place. I'd wondered at first what he'd meant about us getting together again since I didn't have his number, but when I found the card, I knew he was expecting me to reach out, but I'd resisted.

What if he regretted messing around with me? What if the moment he'd gotten home, he'd freaked out about messing around with a guy? Although the way he talked about the guy in college made me think he was at least a little comfortable with the idea. But obviously there were things he was confused about.

He asked some questions, but not nearly enough considering everything that must have been going through his head in that moment. And I had to admit I was a little freaked out since I wasn't sure I wanted to be the one who helped him come to any bizarre realizations about his sexuality.

I pulled my thoughts away from James and back to Jett.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." I said. "Why don't we head to my place?"

Jett smiled, and I could see the eagerness in his expression.

"Sounds good. Let me go to the restroom real quick, and I'll be right back."

"Perfect. I've got to finish my cocktail anyway."

"And I'll finish off your cock as soon as we get out of here."

I rolled my eyes, but as he headed to the restroom, disappointment raced through me.

I didn't want to have sex with Jett. I wanted another experience with James-another chance to be pressed up against his hot body, to feel him, to go so much further than we did before.

I knew I could have texted him, but considering how he left that card and how confident he was that we'd mess around again, I desperately wanted to prove him wrong.

He seemed like the kind of guy who liked to win, but I was the same way, so I didn't want to wind up being the one losing to his arrogant ass...his hot, arrogant ass.

I retrieved the card from my wallet, assessing it: James Diamond, Principal Architect at Spectrum Partners, LLC.

The card was made from thick plastic stock. I figured a bunch of these must've cost him a pretty penny, but they were impressive as hell, and he was clearly a guy who liked to impress.

_I figured you'd show up at my door again_, I texted him, not bothering to tell him who it was since I figured he'd know.

The moment I hit send, I regretted it.

What the fuck could have possessed me? I'd done such a good job of restraining myself all week, and then I totally caved because I talked myself into sending some dumbass text?

That wasn't me. I wasn't that guy who was desperate and needed to work up something with anyone who wasn't interested. Hell, Jett was in the restroom, about to come back out, and that was a guy who was willing to work it in the bedroom, who would do anything and any position and beg for it.

What reason did I have to keep thinking about James? Although I knew part of it probably had to do with the fact that after what we shared, he could just go MIA on me.

My phone buzzed, and I saw he was calling-fucking calling?

I wasn't going to answer that. Nope, absolutely not. That was where I drew line. I could imagine him bragging about how he was right about me wanted to get together again, but then I kind of wanted to hear him be a little proud of himself.

I hated to admit it, but something about his attitude was so damn charming and attractive...Got me stiff as fuck.

"What took you so long?" He asked after I answered.

"I was kinda waiting for you to swing by my place, demanding another go."

"If you'd waited a little longer, that's probably what would have happened."

"And if I'd told you to go fuck yourself?"

"I would have asked if you'd care to join me, and you would have."

I couldn't stifle my laugh. "Well, I guess you didn't want it that bad if you weren't trying to hunt me down."

"I have an impressive amount of willpower. Are you impressed?"

"You are so full of yourself."

It drove me crazy...because it was as hot as rubbing our cocks together and seeing his warm load shoot across his body-and lapping it up right off his chest.

"Your timing's just right, though." He said. "Weekend just started. I don't have any plans."

"What if _I _do? Maybe I'm about to be balls-deep in a guy."

"Come out with me instead."

"You want me to give up a sure thing so I can go hang with you?"

"I told you it'd happen again, so I'm technically a sure thing, but if this guy blows you better, have fun."

"No, no." I said quickly..._far _too quickly, as indicated by his guttural chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"That's what I figured."

There was this part of me that knew I should just bail...blow him off.

Hell, we could always meet another night, but James had me on edge. There was something about him, and I didn't know what possessed me, but I wanted to figure it out. And I knew if I went home with Jett, I'd only be thinking about James the whole time.

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Not in a cemetery, that's for damned sure. But I have a place in mind."

"And where is this place?"

"I'll text it to you and see you there in, say, thirty minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After I hung up with James, Jett came out of the restroom.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna have to bail this time around. Do you mind?"

He shrugged. "Of course not. I can get laid another night, no problem. I just hope, for your sake, whoever you're hooking up with will be way better than I am." He joked.

I laughed. Although Jett couldn't understand that even what James and I shared so far was better than any of the sex I'd had with anyone-and I'd had enough of it to know better than to give up an opportunity to experience that chemistry again.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. Gotta love Kames. Any guesses as to where James is taking Kendall? :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I've loved hearing your feedback so far and am glad you all are enjoying it! Not quite sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will definitely be up by this weekend at the latest!**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I was orignally going to wait until this weekend to post it, but decided to go ahead and post it before bed so...here we are! :P **

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

_**James' POV**_

"Dave and Buster's?" Kendall asked me as we stood in front of the restaurant arcade.

"Obviously. I'm hungry, and I'm incredible at pool and air hockey. I figured I could own your ass here first, and then maybe at home later."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Mr. Cocky who's never even fucked a man has no idea what he's in for. Won't matter if it's your dick in my ass. I'll still be doing the owning."

His cockiness really shouldn't be as hot as it was. That was _my_ space. I'd always occupied it and now I shared it with this guy who just happened to get my dick hard and I still couldn't make sense of it.

"That's cute. I like your spunk."

"Oh, fuck you." Kendall said as we walked in. The sound of people and dinging games immediately assaulted me.

"I plan on fucking you." I told him.

"You wish."

"Who got in contact with who again?" I teased. "Don't pretend you don't want it."

"You left your card."

"I left the ball in your court. You're the one who couldn't stop yourself from using it."

He opened his mouth to reply to me and all I could think about was how it felt wrapped around my dick. What it felt like to push my cock past those plump, sarcastic lips, and I wondered what we were doing here when he had a mouth like that.

"Table for two, gentlemen?" The host said before Kendall could get out whatever he was going to say.

"Yes." He replied, and as the waiter began to lead us to a table, he said to me, "You were thinking about how good I blew you, weren't you?"

_Oh, yeah. _That's why we were here. Because he had a head as big as mine and I wanted to one-up him.

"Nope. Not at all. It wasn't that memorable." Which was obviously a huge-ass lie. I'd had too many blowjobs in my life to count, but no one's mouth had been quite as talented as Kendall's.

"That's cute." He echoed my words from a moment ago.

"You-_umpf_." I ran into the host not realizing he'd stopped.

Kendall smirked, and I wanted to kiss the damn smirk off his face, even if the only reason was to surprise him.

"Sorry. He loses his head when he's around me. Just gets so distracted by my quick wit and good looks." Kendall told the host, who chuckled.

"That's sweet." He replied. "New couple?"

"He's trying." Kendall answered before winking at me.

"No, I'm not." I replied, but from the look in his eyes, he didn't believe me.

Kendall: One

James: Zero

I needed to up my game.

XxX

"Eight ball, corner pocket." I pointed to the opposite side of the pool table.

"No way." Kendall replied.

"Have we learned nothing from the two games I beat you at already?"

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"Twenty-eight and damn proud of not acting my age. Now be quiet so I can revel in beating you again." Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite the way I wanted to beat him, but it was something.

"I'm twenty-eight, too." He replied.

"It's a good age." I bent over, aimed, and shot. The cue hit the eight ball and it went down exactly the way I'd planned.

Kendall quietly cursed before he asked, "How'd you get so good?" He still had half his balls on the table. "Are you a pool shark in your spare time?"

"No." I shook my head and leaned against the table. "I lived outside of LA growing up. There was this teen center within walking distance. My grandmother hated to be around me and I wasn't really fond of being around her either, so I hung out there pretty frequently. I had a lot of time to perfect my craft. Hey, kind of like sex, I guess. You'll see when we get to that part."

Kendall gave me a soft chuckle before he said, "I'm sorry."

My brows pulled together. "What are you sorry for?"

"About your grandmother. That couldn't have been easy."

I waved him off. "Oh, God. Please don't do that. I didn't tell you that to get your pity. I hate pity."

The truth was, I wasn't quite sure why I'd told Kendall at all.

Talking about my grandma or my parents wasn't something I did with anyone, but I guessed since I told him I lost them, it made sense I would let little things like this slip. I felt like he got it in some odd way, even though I didn't know anything about his relationship with his parents. Probably because I could relate to Kendall because of his brother.

"I know you didn't tell me for pity, and I wasn't really pitying you. I was being kind."

"Don't be kind. I like it when you're mean. It gets my dick hard."

"I'm not mean to you. I just don't take your shit."

"Which is mean as fuck. I don't even know why I like you." And I did.

I didn't know him well, but I did like him. It was crazy how at ease I felt with him. The thing was, in some ways, it fit my personality. I liked to grab life by the balls because you never knew when some drunk motherfucker was going to slam into your car and it would be all over.

On the flip side, this thing with Kendall already felt next level. Talking about parents and going to cemeteries and giving my first blowjob and all.

"You like me for my mouth." He replied, which I realized was true in a way. I liked the way it felt on my dick, but I also liked his sharp tongue and that he kept up with me when most people didn't.

"True." I shrugged. "Air hockey or what?"

"Lead the way."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Why did I say that?" He joked.

I ignored him and started to walk toward the air hockey table. We'd eaten dinner before we started playing games. I enjoyed talking to Kendall.

He was charming as hell, which I didn't like to admit since I was typically the charming one. I guessed that was something you had to think about when you were fucking around with another dude for the first time.

We played three games of air hockey, which I happened to win all three of. I'm not going to lie-as lame as it sounds, it felt pretty good.

When we stepped out of the building, I asked, "Did you bring your car?"

"No. I took Uber."

"From your date?" I cocked a brow.

"It wasn't a date. It was a work meeting where I was going to get some ass afterward. There's a difference."

"Oh yeah...I forgot. And then you cancelled on the poor guy because you wanted me more. How could that have slipped my mind?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I think you might have misunderstood. It's because I felt sorry for you. I mean, I know how hungry you are for my ass. I didn't want to crush your fragile ego any more than I already have."

"I hate you." I said, and then found myself putting my arm around his shoulders and pulling him with me. "Let's go. I want to show you something else."

Honestly? This is where I should have walked the fuck away because it was getting weird. Quick. I wanted to impress him, I realized. Not in a totally playful way, and I didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it.

Still, I didn't walk away when he asked, "Where are we going?"

I replied, "I'm not telling you." He pulled that shit at the cemetery; I could pull it now.

"I see what you did there."

"Cute, right?" I asked.

"You're actually unbelievably charming, and I kind of want to hate you for it."

"Wow. Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you." I said as I led Kendall to my car and opened the passenger door for him. He paused a moment as though he didn't expect it, but then climbed in.

I drove to a familiar building that I knew like the back of my hand. It was oval shaped with another matching building beside it. The windows were staggered throughout, giving it a modern look.

I parked, we got out, and Kendall walked with me toward the building that was lit up like a pillar of lights.

"Are we breaking and entering?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe on our next date," slipped out before I could stop myself. "Well, not date. You know what I mean."

"You love me, don't you?" Kendall said, making me laugh.

"Ugh. I hate that word. Don't say it again."

I called security to let them know I was coming in before unlocking the door and disarming the alarm.

"Good evening, Mr. Diamond." The guard came out of an office. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. This is an associate of mine. I just wanted to show him a few things."

We made it to the elevator when Kendall said, "So this is where you work?"

"This is mine." I told him before I pressed in the code that would allow us to get to the roof. For some reason, my pulse sped up as we climbed higher.

"You designed the building?" He asked.

"I did. My firm is here too, clearly, but the design is also mine." And I was damn proud of it. I wondered it my father would be, too.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened. I waited as Kendall stepped out and then followed him.

"Wow." He said, and I could hear the awe in his voice. "It's incredible, James."

"Thank you. Come on." I nodded to the left. "I love the view from up here."

Kendall and I walked over to where the view was the best-where you could see the lights of LA that looked like they went on for eternity.

"Did you always know this is what you wanted to do?" He asked as he looked out into the night.

That was a difficult question. "Yes and no. It's what I always knew I _would _do. I just didn't know I'd fall in love with it the way I did."

"Why'd you do it if you didn't love it?"

"Most people do things they don't know they'll love."

"I didn't ask about most people. I asked about you."

"So fucking pushy." I winked at him. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Oooh. That good, huh? I'll get it out of you eventually. I'm good like that."

"Yeah, like I said, pushy." I teased.

"You're g...you're goo...you're very good. Sorry. Those words were hard to get out."

A laugh burst past my lips and goddamnit, he made me laugh a lot. Most people didn't.

"I'm good at a lot of things." I replied, but the compliment meant something to me. There was nothing more important to me than being good at this. "I'm a good kisser." I told him as I stepped closer. I boxed him in the same way I'd done against his building the other day.

"So am I."

"Mmm. You are. I want to taste you again. Let's be good kissers together." Cheesy as fuck, but he grinned and I liked that grin, so I called it a win.

I pressed my mouth to his and gave him my tongue. I didn't know what it was about him that made me so out of control, that made me want him so much, but I did. I figured the whole bisexual revelation should be a little harder to work through. Maybe I was ignoring those facts because it felt good or maybe it was because of the college experience or maybe it was because it was sex and I liked sex, but it just felt natural to me.

Kendall pressed against me, and I felt his erection dig into me. It made me remember how good it felt to come with him last time, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to do it again.

I kissed him harder and his hand tangled in my hair. He pulled and I loved the sting of it.

My mouth traveled down his neck, and his grip on me tightened.

It was addicting. _Kendall _was addicting. And I wasn't sure what I planned to do about it.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

I matched James' kisses, enjoying his taste, totally losing myself in him-something that was too easy to do.

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe, and I gasped for air-fucking gasped like some sort of thirteen-year-old who'd just realized how to French kiss. James smiled before chuckling like he was impressed with himself.

What the fuck was James doing to me?

He pulled back, his expression accusatory, claiming victory for how he'd affected me.

"Did someone need to catch his breath?" He asked, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

"Just a hiccup." I lied, but his smirk revealed that he knew better.

He gripped my ass.

"Mmm. Well, I have a feeling I can make you gasp in a lot more ways."

"Straighty..." I said. Even knowing he was bi, I still liked the nickname, and I could tell by the way his brow raised that he did, too. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you up in all this?"

"Because you know I'll be good."

"I'm not sure you can handle it."

Judging by the expression he made-that cocky, arrogant look that, for some inexplicable reason, I couldn't get enough of-I'd earned my reward.

I didn't really believe he couldn't handle it, but I knew exactly what to say to get to him. Exactly what to say to hit his buttons. He had a competitive streak-something we had in common-which made challenging him all the more exciting. Especially since he wasn't the sort to back down, but to step up his game and challenge me right back.

And in my experience, it was hard as fuck to find someone who could handle the kind of game I liked to play. It required a certain level of confidence and comfort with who a person was, and despite the fact that James was just now coming to terms with his sexualtity, confidence sure as hell wasn't something he lacked.

"I'm handling it right now." He said, gripping my ass tighter.

"An ass isn't air hockey or pool."

"Sure it is. You're just trying to get in the hole, right?"

"I mean...there's more to it than that."

"I told you, I've already handled ass before."

"Not this one, you haven't. And I can tell you right now, regardless of how good they were, it's the difference between graduating high school and getting your master's."

"Higher education never scared me."

My dick couldn't have been any harder.

Just seeing the lust in his eyes-that primal hunger in his expression made my balls ache. Fuck yeah, I wanted that dick in my ass, but there was something fun about keeping him at bay. I was enjoying a sort of dance with him-this game of one-upmanship.

But as hot as it was to resist, all I wanted to do was cave and let him show me just how incredible he could be-to show me that he had a reason for being so confident. At the same time, I knew the longer I could keep him back-the more I made us both blue-ball-the more fulfilling the release of all that tension would be.

"What are you going to do anyway?" I asked. "Fuck here, with security cameras around?"

"You think I would've kissed you like that if there were cameras here?" He asked. "And even if there were, I don't see why that would intimidate you."

"Not much intimidates me."

"But I do, don't I?"

"You annoy the fuck out of me."

He raised the hand that wasn't on my ass and rested it against my face, trailing his thumb across my bottom lip.

He was looking at my mouth, which I'd noticed had caught his attention more than once.

"Say that again." He ordered.

"You annoy the fuck out of me."

"I like the way your mouth looks when you say _fuck_. Why don't you get down on your knees and show me what else I like about that mouth of yours?"

"I've got a better idea. You show me what you learned about sucking dick since the last time I saw you, really impress me, and I'll let you have what you want."

He slid his hand off my ass and unfastened my belt as he pushed me up against the wall behind me. He gripped my length, glancing at my dick for a moment before sliding it between his lips.

Jesus Christ, it impressed the hell out of me how he just went right for it. He didn't appear hesitant or afraid, just...curious. James was clearly the kind who reached out, grabbed what he wanted, and disregarded everything else. I admired that.

He was just as ambitious as he was that first time, with how he sucked and licked, but he let himself work up to it this time. And as I leaned back, resting my shoulder blades against the side of the building, I enjoyed the sensation of how he took that dick.

It was nice knowing he was doing it because he selfishly wanted that cock of his up my ass. To take me the way he wanted...hell, the way we _both _wanted.

"Oh, God, you sure are a fast learner all right."

I wasn't bullshitting either, as I would sometimes do to encourage guys.

I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled back and just licked at the head of my dick.

"Tease." I said, glaring at him.

"I'll show you a tease."

He licked his forefinger before he slid my cock back into his mouth. He massaged his fingers against my hole-slowly, moving with care and getting me wound up so fucking fast.

As he got my dick back deep, my hips thrust forward just from how worked up I was and he gagged again.

"Fuck. Sorry." I said softly.

But he wasn't discouraged. Just kept on taking my girth. And he slid his finger into me.

A burst of inspiration-born out of what I already wanted-raced through my thoughts.

"You ready for your master's course?" I asked.

He pulled my cock out of his mouth and his finger out of me.

"Get up." I instructed, and as he obeyed, I spun around and rested my forearms against the side of building. With my ankles still in my suit pants, I pushed my ass out.

"Put your finger in like you did before."

His expression was filled with curiosity, excitement, even.

It was what was so fucking great about James. He was all brimming with confidence-arrogance at times-but then he didn't bat an eye about listening and learning. It was a contradiction that only made me more fascinated by him.

He slid back in, slowly.

"Just loosen me up a bit first."

"Fuck, you're tight."

"What did you expect?" I asked with a wink. "Now just work into it...until you can get another finger in there."

He listened and massaged his way in before claiming my mouth with his, and I savored that kiss I'd been missing since he'd been on my dick. Not that I'd had a problem with those lips around my shaft, but I liked having that kiss just as much. Maybe even more.

He worked his middle finger in. "Push back." I whispered between kisses.

My eyes rolled back as I savored the experience.

As soon as he reached back far enough, I felt that sweet rush of energy sweep through me, electrifying my nerves, sending my whole body trembling with pleasure.

"Don't move." I said.

He froze, staying perfectly still.

"Circle your fingers around that place right there. Just take your time."

As he did, I said, "That right there. You feel how that's more tender? That's my prostate." God, my dick was so fucking hard.

"Right there?" He asked, pressing down harder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said as my arousal heightened, my body twitching with the sensations that soared through me. "If you keep doing that, I'm just going to shoot right now."

He pressed his face up against mine and whispered into my ear, "Oh, really. This is like the trigger? I'd heard about these before, but never felt one."

He pressed again.

"Softer, softer...Like seriously. I'm going to spew everywhere if you handle it like that."

He let up on it and stroked gently, and I rocked my head side to side, enjoying the energy that radiated through my body, moving from my pelvis out through my arms and legs.

He kissed up and down my neck, asked as he neared my ear, "What does it feel like?"

"It's like when you're right on the edge. Like you're wound up to the point you just know if you keep jerking off, you're gonna blow."

"That's how easy it is to work you up?"

"Shut the fuck up. I led you right to the fucking detonator."

He slowed his movement, tickling at my prostate as he wiggled his fingers subtly.

"That get you going?" He asked.

"Oh, fuck yeah. That does it."

I rolled my head either way, unable to help myself.

"Have I earned my right in there yet? With my dick, I mean?"

"You think you're ready to fuck me?"

"I'm more than ready." He said, pulling his fingers back out, leaving me craving him, needing him more than I figured I could. But he just go me so on edge...teetering right there, about to blow.

I turned around to him and he knelt down, placing a hand behind me and hooking around my legs, hoisting me into the air.

"What the fuck?" I asked, but as he set me down on a ledge that surrounded a small pebble garden, I realized what he was doing. "I've got condoms and lube in my back pocket." I told him. "We gotta play safe."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not an amateur." He assured me as he retrieved a condom from his back pocket.

"Great minds." I winked.

He pulled off my shoes and removed my pants and underwear before he set them beside us on the ledge and pulled down his own pants.

As he stripped down, I unbuttoned my shirt, but only managed to get the top few buttons undone before he returned, sliding the condom onto his cock.

He retrieved a packet of lube from his back pocket and tore it open with his teeth. After slathering some lube over the condom, he set the packet on the ledge before saying, "Now to find the prostate the fun way."

I spread my legs as he squatted, positioned himself and moving slowly, keeping his gaze on my ass like he was trying to make sure he was lining his dick up with my hole right.

"Just like air hockey." I told him. He chuckled just as I felt the pressure of the head of his shaft. Then he pushed in.

I reached out to either side of me, gripping the ledge in eager anticipation.

"Yep. Looks like it's another win for me tonight."

"I like this game better anyway." I said. "Not really any losers."

As he pushed deeper, he leaned down and kissed me. Kissed me like he'd been missing my lips. His tongue invaded my mouth, sweeping back and forth.

He took his time, built into his stride until I felt that cock of his hit against my prostate. I pulled away from our kiss and rolled my head back the way I had when he massaged his finger against it.

"Fuck, you're right there!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I can tell." He said, his grin cocky as ever.

He wrapped his arms under my legs before telling me, "Put your arms around me."

Now I was the one obeying his orders.

As soon as I did, he lifted me in the air carried me to the wall, which he rested me against as he continued fucking me. It was so much easier for him to hit my prostate in this position, and as I clawed at his back, he licked and sucked at my neck.

"Godfuckingdammit." I said as I felt myself get more wound up.

And with one more sharp movement, I felt an energy move through me that even I hadn't expected as my release shot all over my abdomen.

It must have been the way I moved or the way he had me groaning, but James glanced down like he was pleased with his work.

"Christ, you shot a lot…"

He closed his eyes and pushed a few more times before his face cringed, a smile forming across his lips, so unmistakably James. Just delighting in the sheer pleasure of the experience. He pushed his weight up against me before assaulting me with kisses once again, groaning into my mouth as he released into the condom inside me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." He whispered, his words slamming against my lips before I kissed him some more.

I didn't want to move from right there. God...I just wanted him to keep me suspended against the wall like that, his cock against my sensitive prostate.

"Does this mean I graduated?" He asked.

"Nope, but I figure you at least deserve course credit."

"You're such a little shit." He chuckled.

I was sure if I really tried, I could have come up with a comeback, but I was sated, so I figured I'd let him win this one.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. Not much to say here. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed it! There will be another chapter more than likely coming sometimes this weekend, and will pick up where this one left off, so you'll get to see the aftermath of everything.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Call It What You Want. :P**

**Before we get started with the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing! This chapter picks up where the last one left off, so you all get so see the aftermath of what happened last chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I waited for the shock to kick in. Waited for the reality to slap me in the face, but it didn't really. Not totally. I mean, there was the voice in my head that said, _You just fucked a man for the first time, _but it was more of a _Huh, that was fun, _than a _Holy shit, what the fuck? _Thing.

"You have to admit, I was good." Much better than I'd been the first time I tried to suck his dick.

"Are you really always like this?" He asked, his breathing still heavy.

"Cocky? Yes. Feeling the need to prove myself? Not really." I answered honestly. "I typically don't have to be, so it's only you who gets the pleasure of this James."

He rolled his eyes and something about it was cute as hell.

We each reached for our clothes and started to slowly get dressed again.

"It really is incredible up here. It's like we're voyeurs of the city."

I liked that he enjoyed it, that he found the rooftop special. Made me feel as though I'd done something for him that no one else could do, and obviously that got me going.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

He frowned, but nodded.

I took the elevator down, unlocked my office, and grabbed the blanket I kept there. I loved what I did and there were times I'd pass out on the couch instead of going home.

Afterward, I went to the employee lounge and got water bottles and multiple individual bags of chips because I'd come so hard my brain turned to mush and sex gave me the munchies.

When I made it back to the roof, Kendall stood close to the edge, looking over. He turned when the door closed, and I saw a frown on his face which made me realize what was going on.

This felt awfully...datey...mushy dating and totally not my style.

"Did you slip something in my drink?" I teased.

"You're crushing on me." He replied.

"You wish. I'm hungry. You don't have to eat. I can have all the chips myself. We can go when I'm done."

I laid the blanket out and sat down before I opened the Spicy Nacho Doritos.

"Give me some." Kendall said as he walked over, but I shook my head.

"Take it back."

"Take what back?"

"What you said. I don't do crushes." I didn't trust people enough for that.

"Fine, I take it back, but just because I'm hungry." Kendall joined me on the blanket. He reached for a bag of chips, but I jerked them away.

"I wasn't really feeling that one. I think you need to try again, with a little more emotion this time. Make me feel it."

"You bastard." He lunged at me, and we wrestled for the chips. I let him win because I sort of liked the feel of him on top of me, and because he had ninja skills and I wasn't fucking with that.

He got me on my back and straddled my waist.

"Perfect place for your ass." I told him.

"But you won't be having that again. I don't figure you're the type to fuck twice, right? Hope you got enough. No one else will compare. I'm telling you that now."

I laughed, really enjoying how he always met me blow for blow when it came to cockiness.

"I could say the same. That's not really fair because now you know what it's like to have my cock. I feel a little bad for all the guys who come after me. It'll all be mediocre sex and you'll grow old remembering that one time you had really good dick on a rooftop in LA. You have a sad future ahead of you. You really should have considered the effect on your future sex life."

"You're such a cocky motherfucker." He rolled his eyes and then got off me. I sat up and tossed him a bag of Lay's.

We were quiet for a moment, the city loud below us. I felt a slight tingle at the base of my spine that I'm pretty sure was telling me this is where I should end this. It was where I should have gotten up and gone home because we were getting into strange territory pretty quickly.

"Why is this so easy for you?" He asked after a moment.

"Eating? It came naturally for me. I've been doing it all my life."

"You know what I mean, Straighty."

"Yes, I do, Ninja." I opened a bottle of water, took a drink, and then said, "I don't know. Maybe it's the college shit. Maybe it's because I'm a sexual guy and it's fucking, so why should fucking be hard? The obvious answer is I'm bi, like we said, or sexually fluid and just never took the chance to open myself up to it-I researched that term, by the way. I thought it made me sound knowledgeable."

"Oh my god. You're crazy." Kendall chuckled. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"Most people haven't." I said and then admitted, "Same to you. Anyway…" I thought for a moment. Stalled by taking another drink. "The thing...my parents. They were here one day and gone the next, you know? And I was young when it happened, I didn't completely get the concept, how fragile life truly was. But as I got older, as things got tougher, I realized...hell, I don't know, I guess I realized I never wanted to deny myself something I wanted."

"And you wanted me?" He asked.

"Yes." I cocked a brow at him. "And you obviously wanted me, too. So that's basically most of it. If I want something, I go for it. If someone doubts me, I go for it harder. It's how I got where I am. I wouldn't be on this roof right now, in a building I designed, with a man who let me fuck him until he couldn't see straight if I didn't look at life that way. See. Conquer. Win." I winked at him.

"You're different than what I expected." He frowned, his forehead wrinkling as though I'd really thrown him.

"Thank you." I replied.

"It was the same for me."

"You met a man in a club when you thought you were straight and went a little crazy?" I teased.

"No, you ass, but thanks for admitting you're crazy for me."

"Bastard." I teased and then, "Tell me," because I realized I really wanted to know more about him. The intrigue I felt went further than the fact that he saved me twice and felt good on my dick.

"Losing my brother...it's the kind of thing that makes you realize you just have to grab life by the balls since you never know how much time you have. I don't take anything for granted. I worked hard, and I am who I am because of him." Which, if we were being honest, we could both admit was part of the reason we were here.

Yes, we met by chance, but I think we understood each other. I think we related to each other in ways we hadn't related to other people, which made this...whatever it was...escalate as quickly as it had.

"It's weird, isn't it? How losing people can completely change and mold who you are?" It felt good to talk to him this way, to admit things that had been trapped inside me my whole life.

But at the same time, that tingle in my spine got stronger and nerves lit up inside me when nothing had ever really made me nervous before.

"Yeah, it is strange." Kendall replied.

We finished eating and made easy conversation before Kendall said, "I think I should probably go."

Disappointment rushed through me, but I quickly stamped it down. Why should it matter if he wanted to go? I had no reason to care about that.

"Okay." I replied. We stood. He gathered the trash while I picked up the blanket. We took the elevator down and security said goodnight as we left the building.

As I drove him home, I found my eyes darting his direction every few minutes. Did he still feel me inside him? How fucking magical was that little orgasm trigger buried in his ass? I was curious...I had to admit that. I couldn't imagine a dick in there, but maybe a finger-_honk!_

"Oh shit!" I swerved as I realized I'd driven into the other lane.

"Thinking about me that much? Just don't kill us." He said, and I sure as shit wasn't going to admit I was wondering what an orgasm stimulated from my prostate felt like.

"I absolutely was not thinking about you."

"Liar."

"You sound like you're wishing I was."

"Ugh. No. I'm just thankful we got the fucking over with so we can go our separate ways. I can hardly stand you."

"Perfect, because I can hardly stand you as well."

"At least we're on the same page." Kendall teased.

"At least there's that." I pulled up in front of his condo and the sting of disappointment bit into me again.

Kendall put his hand on the door to open it but then paused. He turned toward me and leaned in. I met him halfway and let him kiss me, let him lead the way because it was kind of sexy experiencing that side of Kendall.

His tongue swept across mine, and I felt his stubble against my face. It was a unique sensation, and I found myself wanting to rub my cheek against his to feel more of it.

He pulled away and we both looked at each other for a moment. And then, without a word, he got out.

I didn't say anything either, but I watched him go. When he disappeared inside the building, I finally drove away, wondering what in the hell we were doing.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

Straighty was definitely a character.

I could give him shit for his attitude all day, but damn, it was the way he cocked his grin and that arrogant expression that got me going. And he wasn't one of those guys who was so defensive that he couldn't be put in his place. Hell, he seemed to enjoy the fun of realizing he'd been bested just as much as he did winning.

With me, at least, which was all that mattered.

Well, not _all_ that mattered-the way he was pushing that dick of his in me like a pro certainly didn't have me running in the other direction, either.

As cool as I had been about coming to terms with being gay, I sure as hell didn't jump into anal sex with a man like it was a breeze. And what I felt with him that night after Dave and Buster's sure didn't feel like beginner's luck.

He'd said he'd had anal with women before, but damn...those were some lucky women. Hot as the sex was, though, it wasn't that he'd hit my buttons just right-namely the button I'd directed him to-I'd messed around with plenty of guys who could hit my prostate, but there was more to James than just chemistry.

I was curious as fuck to find out what the rest of his story was, about this mysterious grandmother, his life growing up without his parents. I knew my interest had something to do with losing my brother-the way he could relate to me because of his own situation with his mom and dad.

Like James said that day at the cemetery, in some ways, it didn't feel like society wanted us to talk about our losses. Like we were just supposed to move on and pretend the people we loved never happened, and that never sat right with me-not about someone I loved, someone who was etched into my memory forever.

I parked my car in the driveway outside my parents' house. Mom had apparently bought a new bird fountain, which was placed in the middle of the flower bed before the bay window. The fountain went well with the cream-colored siding on the house and had a few finches rolling around in the shallow water.

I grabbed some grocery bags out of the back of my car and headed inside.

Mom greeted me in the front entryway, wearing her reading glasses and carrying a gardening book.

"You're just in time. Your father and I were just discussing this irrigation system he wants to put in the garden." As she spoke, she guided me into the kitchen entryway.

"Shouldn't he be figuring this out since he's the one who's retired?" I asked, keeping watch through my periphery for a sneak attack, which Dad was prone to from time to time.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, Dad came at me, striking an hourglass stance, but charging it up with an Ashi Barai. He kicked my foot out from under me, and as I regained my balance, he moved forward quickly and struck me in the chest, knocking me onto the kitchen floor so that I dropped the grocery bags down beside me.

"Dammit!"

"No need to curse, Kendall." Mom said. "It's not your father's fault your blocking has gotten weak."

Dad took my hand and helped my to my feet.

"I had groceries." I retorted.

Dad picked up the bags, inspecting them.

"You have three bags of Doritos and a box of brownie mix." He said dryly.

"Okay, simmer down, boys, and follow me out to the garden so that we can figure this out." Mom said.

Dad set the bags on the table before Mom urged us to follow her to the backyard, past the pool, into the garden, between the shed and Dad's collection of bird feeders, which were being ravaged by finches and chickadees.

The garden, caged in with a wire fence, had become Dad's pet project since he'd retired from his job as a civil engineer six years earlier, when he began living off his pension and some good investments he'd made when my brother and I were growing up. While he maintained the house, Mom worked as a wedding videographer and his accomplice with gardening projects.

We walked across a wooden beam through the veggies, Mom pointing to the book and trying to get me to pay attention to her plans for the new irrigation system when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I checked it, hoping it was James. Last time I'd messaged him was two nights earlier when we'd messed around, but since I'd been the last one to reach out, I figured it was his turn...and the wait was killing me.

When I saw it was him, I was thrilled...too thrilled about a guy who I'd only seen twice.

_When are you going to let me beat you at air hockey again? _

I immediately knew the air hockey he was talking about didn't involve a Dave and Buster's.

Mom snatched my phone from me the way she would have when I was in high school or when I'd come home from college.

"Seriously?" Mom asked. "You see us how much and you're going to get on the phone while I'm trying to get you to help me with something?"

"I saw you three days ago, Mom. We had lunch together."

"Yes, and it was three days too long."

She knelt down and set the phone on a beam behind her.

As she started to find her place in the book again, I was relieved she didn't take a sneak peek at the message as she was prone to do.

"Air hockey, huh?" She asked.

_Fuck._

Dad eyes me peculiarly. "Air hockey?"

"Sounds like someone went on a date." Mom added.

"A date? What are those? Jen, I'm not familiar with any child of mine going on dates, are you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's something that we did once upon a time, but I suppose we did a better job explaining the birds and the bees than we did explaining dates."

I laughed because I knew neither of them really cared. They just loved giving me a hard time. Maybe that was part of why I was so adept at handling the attitude James gave me.

"Guy or girl?" Dad asked Mom.

"It said 'Straighty,'" she replied, "so it could go either way." A huge grin overtook her face. Oh, she was _loving_ getting to tease me about this secret lover she'd discovered.

"Straighty?" Dad said. "I'm going with a dude."

Mom looked to me before sliding her reading glasses-that she didn't really need-down the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to make this interrogation as overdramatic as possible.

"Yes, that message is from a guy." I confessed. "But it's not someone I'm dating."

"So you haven't played air hockey with this person?" Mom asked.

"No, I have."

Dad's brows pushed together. "Where did you play air hockey?"

"At a Dave and Buster's. Can we not get into this?"

Mom's eyes lit up as she glowed with excitement. "You went to a Dave and Buster's with a guy?"

"I can't take you both teaming up on me like this."

Mom ignored me and turned to Dad. "Honey, what do you think I should wear to the wedding?"

"I don't know. I think something simple." He replied.

"I was thinking something white." She teased. "I mean, there won't be a bride, after all. I could just wear my wedding dress."

Dad laughed. "You looked beautiful in that dress."

"Do you still fit into that dress?" I teased.

Mom's jaw dropped. "Oh, he's catty about it. This one must be real special."

They burst out laughing together, reveling in their moment at getting me going. But I knew they were really enjoying it because that was more interest than I'd shown anyone since I was in college-when I'd dated because I thought that was the only way I could get people to sleep with me.

"I don't know if I want to come back into a house where you two are going to gang up on me." I said.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You know we do it out of love. So tell us the deets."

"Mom, no one says _deets _anymore."

"Yes, they do. Everyone's saying deets. I see it on Twitter all the time. You're the one who got me to up my social media game for my company, so don't tell me what people say. I will hashtag the deets out of whatever I want to."

"He's just trying to avoid the subject," Dad pressed, "which is this man that he's falling in love with."

"Shut up, you guys. No one is falling in love. I've seen this guy once...or like three times now."

"And played air hockey?" Mom asked. "So at least one date."

"A sort of, kind of date."

"Keep going, Jen. You already got him to crack a little bit."

It wasn't until they ganged up on me that I realized...it kind of _was_ a date.

I figured I'd be meeting him at a bar or his place when he suggested going out, and Dave and Buster's seemed like fun, but damn if that wasn't a datey thing to do together. Like...high school datey. To make it even worse, he was messaging about air hockey.

Nothing about that night had weirded me out. James Diamond was not the dating kind, but it still was a lot more than anything I'd done with anyone else in a really long time.

"When do we meet him?" Mom asked, pulling me out of my own thoughts. "What can I call him? Straighty seems like an odd name for me to call my son-in-law."

"Stop it, both of you. I wish you had never stolen my phone for the malicious purpose of getting that intel."

They grinned at each other, so pleased with themselves in how they were making me squirm.

"I'll tell him he should come over for dinner." Mom said.

She bent over, and I jumped around her, swooping down and retrieving my phone.

Mom's eyes glistened even more as she said, "Ah, and he likes him enough to not want me to embarrass him. I'm eager to see what happens with this."

"Me too." Dad said. "Just let us know the date."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. There's no more talk of weddings or babies in this house, and if there is, I'm going to walk out of here, hop in my car, and head back to my condo and maybe see you guys in another three whole days."

Mom put her hand to her chest. "Honey, do you hear how our son is threatening us?"

Dad's eyes widened as he looked at me like he'd just witnessed some horrifying event. "I think this man has been a very bad influence on him."

We laughed together, enjoying the moment, but as we glanced between one another, there was that awareness that we always shared in moments like this-where we wished Ethan had been here to share it with us.

They continued giving me shit about it all through dinner, making snide jokes occasionally, but fortunately the conversation progressed to other, more important subjects.

Mom talked to me about some of her clients, and Dad told me about some trips they had planned for the hall.

Despite how I was able to enjoy my time with my family, I kept wanting to text James. I didn't want them to know how much I was really into James, so I waited until after I said my goodbyes and was in my car before texting: _Air hockey would be nice one night. When are you free?_

As I hit send, I was filled with eagerness about receiving his response.

Mom and Dad had blown things way out of proportion with their act, but I wasn't kidding myself. There was something special about James. Something I wanted to get to know better. And as odd as it was for me, I was curious to find out who this James Fucking Diamond _really _was behind that charming but arrogant as fuck attitude.

* * *

**Done! So Kendall's parents have entered the picture! And it looks like Kames will be meeting again soon, with them both determined to figure the other one out.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up...soon-ish. Don't know exactly when just yet, but it'll probably be up later in the week, definitely by next weekend at the latest.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter alert! :D**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, Guest, winterschild11, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I purposefully didn't reply to Kendall right away.

Yes, I was the one who'd contacted him and yes, I wanted to see him again, but I also felt unsure about it, too. We'd sort of gone from zero to sixty in no time flat, and it was screwing with my head.

Of course, I also didn't want to seem too eager.

But I was. Why did he get me going too much?

I looked down at my desk and tried to work on the blueprint in front of me. I'd just finished up a contract, plus had the new ones I'd landed recently, some of which didn't begin right away.

Luckily for me, nothing could distract me from work, so I got lost in what I was doing. The next thing I knew, there was a knock on my office door. By the way it opened before I could even say anything, I had no doubt it was Lucy.

"What do you want?" I teased.

"Want to grab a drink?" She asked.

That was the _last_ thing I needed. The last time she asked me to go out, Kendall ended up my knight in shining armor...or ninja in shining armor?

I shook my head and chuckled. I was losing my fucking mind and I blamed him.

"No gay bars?"

"Aww. Big straight man can't handle a gay bar again?" She joked.

If only she knew. "Actually, I can handle anything. I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Me either. I was thinking wine and buffalo cauliflower?"

"A woman after my own heart." She knew she could always win me over with buffalo cauliflower from our favorite restaurant down the street.

I stood, cleaned up what I was doing, shut my computer down, and then left with Lucy. We walked to a restaurant about a block from the office. It was about once a month that Lucy and I shared a drink or a meal. She'd been with me since I first started my firm.

"So, what's new with you?" She asked as we looked over the menu.

_I'm fucking a man…_

_I took him on a date…_

_I want to see him again…_

_I'm curious about the magic orgasm trigger in my ass…_

"Not much. You?" I asked. It wasn't as if I was really a talkative type. The last thing I was going to do was spill any of the new developments in my life to Lucy.

"Okay...why did you look weird when you said that?"

"I didn't look weird when I said that." I replied. How the fuck does she know I felt weird when I said that?

"I guess I'm imagining things." The waitress came then and we each ordered our meal plus sides to share, and a bottle of red wine.

"I have emails to send you in the morning for your Young Architects grant. You got some good entries this year. It's going to be hard to choose."

I nodded. This was something I'd been doing for a few years. It was a college grant for low-income architecture students from single parents, or who had lost their parents.

I hadn't been low income because my grandmother was loaded, but it was important to me to help students who were similar to me in some ways.

"I also see you increased the award."

"I did? Must have slipped my mind." I said, cocking a brow at her. She would try to get all mushy about it and read more into it than what was there.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll just mind my own business and do my job." She held up her hands as if surrendering. "You'd think after all these years, we'd be a little closer though. Now, I'm really minding my own business. I promise."

I chuckled but also didn't offer any information either. We chatted about work and a new guy she met on a dating app, who was apparently much more of a gentleman than the guy from the week before, who sent her dick pics after ten minutes of conversation.

It went from there to her sister who'd gotten pregnant and how upset her very religious parents were because she wasn't married.

"They already gave up hope on me being the good girl. Looks like Kelsea fucked up, too."

Unlike me, Lucy had no problems talking about her life.

I listened and our food came, but my mind kept going back to Kendall. My cell felt as though it was burning a hole in my pocket because I knew I had an unanswered text from him there.

_When are you free?_ He'd asked, and if I would have let myself answer earlier, I would have said tonight. Lucy was a much safer option.

We were halfway through our meal when my eyes were drawn to the left of our table. Just as I looked up, another set of hazel eyes met mine. There were wrinkles around them, but the shape and color were the same as what I saw every time I looked in the mirror.

They were my mother's eyes.

My jaw tensed and my teeth immediately ground together.

There was a pause between us as we held each other's stare. I wondered if she would come over to talk to me or if her only grandchild and the only person left of her daughter wasn't worth her time. She proved the second option was correct when she turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

The muscles in my stomach felt too tight and suddenly, I'd lost my appetite.

"No one." I replied. "No one at all."

Which was exactly what she'd always thought about me. I wasn't, nor would I ever be, anyone.

XxX

I lay in bed with the small lamp on. The room was dark, other than that. My laptop sat on the bed beside me. After dinner with Lucy, I'd come home, run on my treadmill for an hour, showered, and then sat in bed to do some work.

Unfortunately, my grandmother kept sneaking into my thoughts and she was the last person I wanted to think about, so I obviously needed a distraction.

What did someone who was emotionally stunted, wanted to ignore painful memories, and who had recently realized they were bisexual do to pass the time? Google prostate orgasms and gay porn, of course.

I glanced at the bottle of lube on my pillow.

I could do this. I _wanted_ to do this. Was I really going to do this?

The men on the videos sure as shit enjoyed it...as did Kendall. I smiled at the thought of that, at the way his eyes had rolled back in his head when I found that spot inside him.

I was definitely going to fucking do this. _You only live once, right? _And it was an orgasm. There was nothing to fear in that.

The snap of the bottle seemed to echo through my room. I was already naked and achingly hard from the porn I'd watched. Two men together were...hot...beautiful...did I mention hot?

I made my finger practically swim in lube because it was going up my ass for the first time, and I knew I had to be pretty tight back there.

After hitting play on another video, I spread my legs and leaned back and...Jesus fucking Christ, I was about to finger my own ass.

Fucking Kendall telling me about this goddamned magic trigger.

I watched as one of the guys blew the other while I let my finger work its way past my taint and to my hole. Rubbing the rim, I stroked my erection with the other hand.

Huh. I wasn't really getting anything from it yet, but my cock was already feeling good.

_Stick it in...You need to stick it in..._Men moaned and groaned and really enjoyed themselves on my computer and damn it, I wanted to have that kind of fun, too. As though someone could have snuck into my room, I looked around to make sure I was still alone and then...then I pushed at my hole, let the tip of my finger work its way inside, which was honestly, uncomfortable.

Either I was missing something or these guys had no clue what the fuck they were talking about.

"Fuck me." One of the men said on the screen. My dick jerked and my finger pushed in deeper as I tried to find that spot Kendall had told me about and..._ohhh. There you are. _A zing shot through my body as I brushed my finger against my prostate.

The hand on my cock jerked faster, squeezed harder as I fingered myself, rubbing that fucking trigger that made pleasure shoot through my body. My toes curled into my blanket and my eyes rolled back.

It felt like an electric current zipped through me, and my body started to tingle.

"Fuck." I groaned out as I played with my prostate. The best sort of sensations ripped through me and my legs trembled. I fucked harder, jerked faster. I saw Kendall before my vision went blurry, my body tensed up and, "Fuuuuuck," I moaned again as my cock jerked and I shot my release all over my chest.

Holy shit, that had been good. Why had no one told me about this before?

My phone vibrated and I jerked up as though someone could suddenly see me. My face heated and I had come running down my chest, but I knew I wouldn't ignore the text. I knew exactly who it would be from, too.

I reached for the towel I had beside my bed, wiping my jizz away.

I'd liked that. _Really _fucking liked it.

I wanted to do it again.

_If you could see me now, you'd see me rolling my eyes at you. First, you purposefully delayed answering me and now you want me to be the one to set up when we see each other again? You really are trying to deny how much you want to spend time with me. Sorry I'm so irresistible._

A laugh snuck past my lips at his text. The motherfucker should annoy the shit out of me, but he didn't.

I leaned back in my bed again, turned off the porn and grinned.

_How long have you been staring at your phone and telling yourself that's why I wasn't texting, hmm? Methinks someone has had me on their mind all night. I'm not sorry I'm so irresistible._

Some of the heaviness from seeing my grandmother earlier eased off my chest, making me realize it had still been there. Coming hadn't changed anything.

But then my phone rang and I smiled. I felt lighter than I had since I'd seen her, which was ridiculous. An orgasm should be much better at improving my mood than Kendall was.

"Hello? Who is this?" I answered.

"You're funny." Kendall replied.

"Thank you."

"In an annoying kind of way."

"I take that as a compliment, coming from you."

We were both quiet for a few moments, and I wondered if he was trying to figure out what the draw was between us the same way I was.

"How was your day?" Kendall ended up asking, which surprised me. I thought he would keep the back and forth going, and as much as I liked our banter, I found myself glad.

"Most of it was fantastic." _Oh, and I just fingered my ass while thinking about you. How was your day? _"I had a productive day and a sexy man admitted he wants to play air hockey with me again." Sexy man. I thought Kendall was sexy and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and my brows pulled together.

A frown tugged at my mouth. "What do you mean? I just told you I had a great day."

"No, you said most of it." He replied. "And something sounds different in your voice. The cocky edge is a little duller than usual."

"I'm not dull, fuck you very much." I sat up straighter in my bed. "My cockiness doesn't dull."

"Oh, I forgot, you're the king of cocky."

"That's better. You should call me that all the time."

"Keep dreaming, Straighty." He breathed out and then said, "Why wasn't the rest of your day good? Did something happen?"

For a moment, I considered telling him what I'd just done, that prostates were fucking incredible and all men should play with theirs. That would have gotten him off my back about my day. But I didn't.

The heaviness behind my ribs started again. I sighed, reached over and turned off the lamp as though lying there in the dark would change anything. It wasn't like Kendall could see me. It wasn't like it would change this fucked up conversation we were having and the fact that I was about to admit…"Remember the grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I saw her tonight. She looked at me…" I rubbed a hand over my heart, remembered what it was like to see her, wondered if my mom would have looked like that at her age. "...she couldn't be bothered with me though."

"Maybe she didn't see you."

No, she never really saw me, did she? Only not in the way Kendall meant.

"Our eyes met, Ninja. She turned like I was nothing...fuck." I shook my head. "I shouldn't care." I couldn't believe I'd said that to him. Hell, Lucy had been with me and I hadn't told her who it was. But there was something about Kendall. We got each other.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Was she mean to you growing up?"

"She wasn't abusive if that's what you're asking. She just hated me."

"I find that hard to believe." He replied.

"Right? I'm incredibly fucking likable. But I assure you, she does." Just like she hated my father. The poor kid with the fucked up life who took her precious daughter away and then got her killed, even though it hadn't been his fault. It was more my fault than his.

"What makes you think she hated you?"

"Hate is a strong word. It wasn't as if she hurt me. Not intentionally, at least. She just...didn't have time for me. She didn't want to be bothered with me." She hadn't loved me. I was her grandson, and she hadn't loved me.

"James…" Kendall started.

"I don't want to talk about her. I shouldn't have even told you I saw her."

"Would you have told someone else?" He asked. "If they had been on the phone?"

I paused. My pulse sped up. My heart thundered...and I admitted, "Probably not."

"That's what I thought." He replied, but there was no cockiness in his voice. Just honesty, like he got it, like he felt the same but he was just as confused by it as I was. "Well, I saw my parents today and they teased me about marrying some guy I played air hockey with."

"You told your parents I fucked you?"

"No, asshole. The real air hockey."

"I was kidding."

"I know."

"I'll also pretend I didn't hear the married word." I said. "And maybe that your parents know we played air hockey. Are you guys close?"

"We are." Kendall replied.

"Tell me about them," slipped past my lips before I could stop it.

So he did. He told me about his parents, and about growing up. He told me more about his brother. I mostly just listened, asking questions here and there. He didn't ask me anything about my life, and for that I was thankful.

We learned our birthdays were only a couple of days apart-me being older, which was a funny coincidence.

"I stayed in the hospital for over a week after being born because I came by emergency C-section due to fetal distress. Where were you born?" I asked.

He told me, and…"Holy shit. Our mothers were in the hospital at the same time. That's fucking crazy." He said.

"It's weird." I said as I continued to lie there in the dark.

"Yeah...it is. I want to know more about you, Straighty."

I paused. Thought. "Yeah, you've got me curious as hell too, Ninja. You free tomorrow night?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay. I'll text you tomorrow and we can make plans."

The only sound on the line was his breathing. He had to hear the same and suddenly the moment felt too heavy, too different, too everything, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "So...I've been doing a lot of thinking about the magic orgasm button."

Kendall sucked in a quick, deep breath and then coughed like he'd choked on air. It was just the reaction I wanted.

"Excuse me?"

For some reason, I wasn't quite ready to tell him I'd had my finger up my ass right before he called, so I improvised.

"The way you were screaming my name the other night? I mean, I know I'm good, but damn. I'm thinking about letting you play around back there with me."

He groaned hungrily.

"And on that note, I'll let you go. Have fun trying to go to sleep thinking about that."

I ended the call before he could respond, and my cheeks hurt when I did from smiling so big.

Tonight's score:

James: One

Kendall: Zero

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

"What we're seeing here is a range from eight hundred to one thousand percent increase in sales from the products that we've rebranded in the past five years."

I stood in a boardroom before six corporate execs, giving a presentation on the success of my company's recent campaigns, trying to convince them to choose our firm over a competitor that had been trying to win them over for the past few weeks.

My job was to convince them of my competence in marketing...and my company's stellar record at repackaging for my client.

But the package I was thinking about right then was my own...because since James had mentioned bottoming last night, I couldn't stop imagining us in the act with me dominating James and him loving every second of it.

The only problem was, the more those thoughts raced through my brain, the more trouble I had concealing what was going on in my pants.

I angled my body toward the side so no one would notice, but I could tell by the way the CEO's gaze kept drifting down that she was having a hard time focusing on the peaks of my graphs when there was a whole other peak she could be focusing on.

When the meeting came to an end, I chatted with the execs privately before meeting up with Carlos at a nearby restaurant for lunch.

As we hugged, Carlos said, "Holy shit!"

He pulled away sharply and looked down at the crotch of my pants. "I hope you weren't giving your presentation with a raging boner the whole time."

"If I'm being totally honest, it was pretty bad."

"What the fuck is it about?"

"Uh…"

Since James and I had begun doing...whatever the hell we were doing, I hadn't mentioned it to Carlos. After everything that had happened, I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to tell him. I sure as fuck didn't know what the hell James and I were doing.

But I did know he'd thrown the biggest fucking curveball at me when he mentioned "playing around back there."

I didn't figure any guy who acted all dominant and in charge would even consider letting me stick something into his ass, but like so many other things that involved James Diamond, he was full of surprises.

Despite being all calm and cool, there was more to him...I could tell from what he'd told me about his family, and also what he'd avoided telling me. When I talked to him about my parents, I didn't ask him about his own for that reason. He still had his guard up, and I didn't want him to feel like he needed to open up to me.

Not that I didn't want him to. Fuck, it felt like that was all I wanted, but I didn't want to pressure him.

"We should hit up some bars tonight." Carlos suggested before taking a bite of his chicken alfredo.

_Fuck no. _I was meeting up with James and potentially getting some of that hot ass of his.

I wanted to satisfy that curiosity about his own prostate-to show him just how amazing it could be to have someone touching up against it. To see his eyes roll back as he took that pleasure and enjoyed it to its fullest.

And the thought of Straighty letting me play around back there made me growl.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked. "Where is your head, man?"

"Nowhere. I was just thinking I might have plans tonight."

"You _might _have plans? You either do or you don't."

"Okay, I do have plans then."

"Oh, is this about that new guy you're seeing?"

"What? How did you-"

"I play Words with Friends with your mom. She might have mentioned someone."

"You sneaky bastard. Did you ask me to meet you for lunch so I would dish about this guy?"

"Maybe…" He said as a whimsical smirk overtook his face.

"Look, it's not a big deal…" _But maybe a bigger deal that I want to let on. _"...but do you remember the guy from Wreckage? The one you were ogling all night and-"

"The one you told me was straight?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Oh, turn me off him and then move in yourself?"

"'Los, that's not how it happened."

"Relax. I was just messing with you, man. So what happened? Did you guys have sex?"

"No. I mean, not that night, but yes."

"What the fuck? And you didn't text me that shit right away? Those are some bragging rights, right there."

I tensed my jaw. "What's there to brag about?" I asked through gritted teeth, my expression and tone surely giving away just how pissed off I was.

"Dude, are you about to go kung fu on my ass?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide.

Jesus Christ, where had that come from?

I was not the type to get defensive over a guy, but something about James-maybe how guarded he was about his past, his family-made me feel like I needed to protect him.

I didn't know what I was getting like that. It wasn't like James needed a hero. He could take care of himself. But maybe something from that night when he was getting robbed had stuck around, made me feel like it was my job to keep him safe.

Whatever it was, I didn't like the feeling.

"Sorry." I said, knowing I was out of line for thinking Carlos was trying to be an ass. "It's just...he's a good guy, and obviously, you don't need to talk about him like I fucking scored on him. If anything, he scored on me, so can we just leave it at that?"

"Ooh. I've never seen you like this before. Maybe someone is feeling a little more than he's letting on about this guy? What was his name again?"

"James. And no. I'm just...we're messing around and having fun."

"So how was it? Good?"

"More than good."

"I'm intrigued. I want all the deets."

"Dammit, Mom was right."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just you saying _deets _reminded me of an argument I was having with my mom."

"Oh, I've probably been playing Words with Friends with her too much. She says that all the time."

I laughed, and talking about Mom turned the conversation to my family, which was great since I didn't want to talk about James anymore.

When we finished our lunch, I headed to my car and texted James as I sat in the driver's seat, adjusting my dick in my pants since just texting him made me hard all over again.

Even though I was texting first, I wasn't afraid of who was winning or losing. Hell, as far as I was concerned, if winning was James' thing, I was happy to let him win all day with me.

I texted: _So, you ready to get some of this dick tonight?_

I didn't see a need to beat around the bush. Not when it was all I was thinking about. Not when he had me needing it like I did.

I figured I was going to be waiting a while for a response. That he was going to keep his cool about it like last time, but he replied shortly after with: _Now, that's not what I said, Ninja. Just that I'd be interested in playing with that magic button._

_**Me: **__You shouldn't do it on your own. It'd be dangerous. You might force yourself to come way too soon. ;)_

_**Straighty: **__Are you trying to trick me into bottoming for you?_

_**Me: **__Maybe. What are you doing tonight?_

_**Straighty: **__What are you doing now?_

_**Me: **__What can I be doing now?_

He texted that he had the afternoon off and that we could go ahead and meet at his place, something I quickly agreed to.

He sent me his address, and I parked in the street. He buzzed me into his building, and I took the elevator to the floor his unit was on.

I wondered about the kind of place a guy like James lived in. I was sure it looked amazing. And when he opened the door for me, he proved me right.

It had an industrial look with polished cement floors and exposed beams and piping on the ceilings. The place was decked out in black, brown, and gray furnishings. A very masculine pallet...appropriate for James.

The artwork across the walls were prints of black and white photography, and the accent pieces around the unit assured me he had an eye for design, which didn't surprise me, considering his career.

It was an understated kind of flashy, the sort of condo I would've expected to see featured in a design magazine.

I didn't have too much time to appreciate the effort he'd put into decorating because as soon as I closed the door behind me, I was more interested in checking out that beautiful body of his than his unit.

The placket of the white button-up shirt he wore was undone, revealing his impressive abs and chest. The loose ends of his black bowtie draped over his shoulders, around the collar of the button-up.

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. As my eyes met his, he smirked in a way that let me know he knew how hot he looked in that moment.

"Take your time." He said. "Enjoy the view."

"If you wore that shirt like that with the sole purpose of driving me crazy, then it sure as hell worked."

He moved quickly, pressing his lips against mine before shoving me back against the adjoining wall.

His tongue swept through my mouth like he just needed for us to be this close.

Like he missed Ninja just as much as Ninja missed Straighty. He slid his hands under my shirt, feeling around my body, grabbing at my muscles like he was greedy for another touch.

He wasn't shy about groping or fondling.

As far as he was concerned, my body was already his, and I was fine with that.

He wrapped both arms around my hips and gripped my ass.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Ah, it was a trick, wasn't it? Get me over here with jokes about your prostate so you could play with mine?"

"Oh, I wasn't joking, I promise you that. I might have omitted some of the truth a little. Right before we got on the phone...let's just say you missed the big show. I've never shot so hard."

"_What_?" I was stunned by his confession.

His brows pulled together. "I told you I was curious. It was fun. I'm a little upset by the fact that they don't tell guys about their prostates during the whole birds and the bees discussion."

"Jesus, you're like a kid who just figured out how to jerk off, aren't you?"

"Well, let's just say, as a guy in marketing, you sure knew how to sell that sweet spot of yours when I had my fingers up in you."

"And here I thought you were going to chicken out."

"Do I seem like the kind of guy who chickens out?"

"No, more like you have a massive ego."

"Yeah, and maybe it needs to be stroked." He winked before feeling my crotch. "Tell me, how much have you been blue-balling over me since we last talked?"

I felt his lengthy erection behind his pants. "Maybe about as much as you have, considering you've been playing around with your ass."

"Fair enough. I just hope you're not gonna come too soon."

He looked at my lips before licking his own.

"You don't have to worry about me coming too soon." I assured him. "I'm the pro, remember?"

"That's why I asked you to come over. As much fun as it was pushing my own buttons, I figured it'd be more fun to get a little help...from someone who's pretty good at pushing my buttons."

"What if I find it and you discover that's what you've really needed all this time? You aren't scared you're going to find out you're some sort of insatiable bottom?" I teased.

"Do I look scared?"

No, he didn't. He looked as hungry to explore as ever.

"Well, James Fucking Diamond, something I learned a long time ago in karate is, when the student is ready, the teacher will appear."

He chuckled before he leaned down and wrapped an arm around me. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bedroom.

"Come with me, Ninja." He said.

"Oh, I plan to."

* * *

**Done! So, we got a little more of James' backstory this chapter. And it looks like Kames have decided to meet up again. I wonder what that'll lead to. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment! **

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! It seems that you all enjoyed Kendall's parents last chapter! You'll definitely see more of them. As for the next chapter, it'll pick up where this one left off, and will be up sometime this weekend!**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everyone! And now for this story. :P**

**Before we get into the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I tossed Kendall onto my king-sized bed and watching him bounce.

Christ, he was fucking gorgeous. I loved the way his blond hair fell against his forehead. The expression in his wide eyes. The planes of his lean body.

Why had I not realized how beautiful a man could be? He'd somehow turned me inside out, made me see things inside myself I hadn't known were there...or maybe hadn't wanted to admit were there.

"Wow...your room is incredible."

I grinned before climbing onto the bed with him, feeling like a predator stalking my prey.

"Thanks. I did it myself."

I pulled his shirt off, and he tugged mine off my shoulders before we were kissing again. It felt strange...more intimate having him in a bed. We'd done walls and couches and roofs but not beds. Not _my _bed.

I rubbed my hands over his chest. Savored the feel of his hot skin stretched across firm muscles. We matched in so many ways, and I was almost in awe of that. It was all so damn foreign to me but...it was easy, too. Almost too easy, and I didn't quite understand it.

Kendall ran a hand down my back, gripped my ass and squeezed.

"You gonna let me get you out of these so I can show you what it's like to have another man play with your hole?"

A shiver rocked through me. My whole body trembled, felt almost needy when I hated that feeling in any other circumstance. But here it made my pulse accelerate in the best kind of way.

"Fuck yes. I mean, I was pretty good at it myself, but I'm excited to see what you can do."

Kendall chuckled the way I hoped he would. I liked making him laugh.

"I have a feeling you think you're good at everything." He teased before standing, kicking out of his shoes, and pulling his jeans off.

He wore tight, black trunks that showed off his erection, and I realized I wanted it in my mouth. I was fucking hungry for it. Hungry for _him_. I jumped into the deep end with this, much like I did everything in my life.

Kendall tugged at the button, then unzipped my jeans before jerking them down.

I let him run this show, even though it wasn't typically in my nature. I was smart enough to pay attention when I needed to and take the back seat because he was obviously the expert on magic ass buttons.

"Fuck, you are so hot." He said as he ran his hands up my thighs before gripping the top of my underwear and easing them down. My dick sprung free, and it was already achingly hard.

"I think he's happy to see you." I teased, earning me another laugh.

"I think I'm happy to see him, too." He said, stroking his hand down my shaft before he asked, "Lube?"

"Bought a big tub of it. Top drawer." I nodded my head toward the bedside table from my position on my back with my head on the pillows, watching him.

Kendall leaned over and opened the drawer.

"Holy fuck. How much did you think you needed?" He asked as he pulled the large container out.

It didn't look that big to me. It wasn't as if I'd gotten a gallon of it.

"Go big or go home." I shrugged.

Kendall opened it and pumped some into his hand. "Let me see your hole, Straighty. I promise you'll like this even more than doing it yourself."

Panic suddenly slammed into me. Um...this was a little different.

"What? You just want me to show it to you?" It was a little strange to think about _showing _someone my asshole.

"Yes." He said simply.

When I didn't move, he leaned in, took my mouth again. Kendall could kiss like no one's business. He was more submissive in it this time, which I knew he was doing for me. He got me in a way most people really didn't.

"Scoot over." He said against my lips.

I did and Kendall lay down beside me. We were both on our sides now, facing each other. He grabbed my leg and hiked it up over his waist.

"It's okay to be nervous." He said as he kissed my neck, as I felt his wet fingers drift over my ass.

My first instinct was to tell him I wasn't nervous. That nothing scared me...but as exciting as this was, it was nerve-wracking as fuck, too. It was one thing to put my own finger in my ass, but another for someone else to do it.

"I've never had stage fright before." I replied. "But then, no one's asked to see my asshole before either."

"I bet it's a sexy fucking hole, James. I can't wait to play with it."

"Then get to it." I told him, his words having done their job and making me chill the fuck out.

Kendall kissed me again as he ghosted his finger over my rim. He didn't give me time to get used to the idea; he just pushed the tip inside. It was...well, it was the tip of a finger in my ass.

"Get to the magic trigger. I want you to drive me wild with it."

"So bossy."

"I'm being an eager student. You should be grateful."

"I am grateful. I have my finger in James Diamond's hole. You'll be thanking me too in a minute."

And then he pushed in, deep, reached back until, "Oh _fuck_," a jolt of pleasure shot through me. "Do that again." I told him, and he did. He rubbed his finger over my prostate, which I now realized was one of my favorite parts of my body.

I started to tremble from the inside out. I felt like there was too much...fuck, too much _everything _ricocheting through me. How in the hell could that much pleasure come from a finger in my ass?

"More." I demanded as I fought back the urge that already overpowered me, that need to just let go, from the strength of the orgasm already tugging at me.

I fucking growled when Kendall pulled his finger out.

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere. Someone is going to become an ass man. Roll over. I wanna see it. Wanna be the first guy who gets to see his fingers sink between your cheeks."

I trembled. Fucking trembled. What in the hell was this man doing to me? That was _my _job. I was usually the one blowing someone's mind.

But right then? Right then I wanted Kendall to do it. I flipped over easily, spreading my legs. He pulled my cheeks apart, and I'd be lying if I didn't admit it was a little uncomfortable.

"Fuck, I can't believe you're actually letting me play with it." He said.

"Get to playing."

"Calm down. I'm getting there." He brushed his finger over my rim. "Maybe next time I'll use my tongue on you. It feels fucking amazing."

I wasn't sure about that so I ignored it and said, "Get to the button pushing, Ninja."

I felt wanton. Like I was suddenly a slut for him, which almost made me want to put a stop to it right then, but when he lubed his finger against and pushed it in my hole, the damn world melted away.

"Fuck...yesss...why in the hell didn't I know about this earlier?" My vision went blurry again, and my eyes rolled back. There was more pressure, stretching...which...yeah, wasn't so great, but I gripped the pillow.

"Jesus, you're right."

"You're surprised?" I teased.

"I've got two fingers in you."

As if it suddenly had a mind of its own, my ass pushed back toward him. I fucked the bed, rubbing my cock against the blanket as he rubbed that spot in me that made me see stars.

My cock was aching and the need to come got stronger and stronger.

"That's good." How was it so damn good? "I'm gonna come." I told him as my ministrations against the bed became quicker. Kendall pushed in deeper, rubbed more.

"Do it. Give me your load." He said, and those words made me careen over the edge.

I shot all over the bed and my ass tightened and my damn muscles suddenly felt like mush. I couldn't move, but I didn't need to do it on my own.

Kendall rolled me to my back, kneeled beside me, shoved his underwear down his thighs, and started jerking off over me.

The muscles in his body got tighter as he groaned, looked down, and then shot, his come landing on my stomach and chest before he fell down beside me.

"Fuck, that was good." He said.

I dipped the tip of my finger into his jizz and tasted just a little of it.

"Huh."

"Oh, Christ. You're going to kill me, Straighty."

"Pretty sure that name doesn't fit anymore." I pointed out.

We lay there for a minute, just breathing. It was Kendall who spoke first.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I liked it, obviously."

"Yeah, but just because your dick liked it doesn't mean your head's not in a weird place."

True...but it wasn't. It just felt...natural to me.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. And I'm an incredible cook."

He frowned as though he hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"Yep."

"And you're seriously going to cook me dinner?"

"I just let you finger my ass. You think I won't cook for you?" I teased.

It surprised me when Kendall leaned in and took my mouth. Our tongues moved together, and I hated the fact that I liked kissing him so much.

When he pulled away, he said, "I'd love it if you cooked me dinner."

I tossed his underwear to him and grabbed mine.

"Let's do it then."

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

The fingers I'd had inside James buzzed with excitement.

Watching James writhe about on the bed like that, his muscles locking as he shot his load, was hot as hell.

I kind of assumed a guy like him would have been more guarded...thinking that something about letting a guy in his ass would have made him less of a man. But he went right for it, all in. Hell, he had a huge bottle of lube for the occasion, for Christ's sake.

After I cleaned off in his bathroom, I met him in the kitchen.

Shirtless, in just a pair of jeans he'd pulled on before heading out of his room, I was pleased I still got to enjoy the view of his chest and torso.

He had some red bell peppers lying on the counter beside the cutting board he was working on. I pulled a knife from the wooden knife block in the corner of the counter. Then I picked up the peppers and rinsed them off in the sink.

"Julienne cut, please." He said, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Oh, certainly. Anything else?"

"That should do it. There's another cutting board under the sink."

I pulled it out after rinsing off the peppers. "So what's for dinner, Gordon Ramsay?"

"I have this sort of paella I make, but with my own twist. It's got red peppers, chicken, sausage…"

"A big, fat sausage?"

"You just can't stop thinking about my dick, can you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and pretend I _can_ stop thinking about it."

He chuckled before washing his hands. "By the way, if you're allergic to anything, now's the time to let me know."

"Cocky chefs give me violent allergies, actually." I said as I sliced off the tops of the peppers.

"Well, after everything we've done, if that were true, I figure you'd be in the ER right now with a feeding tube down your throat."

I laughed. "So paella doesn't sound like chicken and white rice. Who do I need to credit for your skills in the kitchen?"

"My grandmother." He said. "She wasn't the best cook in the world. And I kind of stepped up to the plate with it. I wanted to show her I was at least good for something."

"Did it work?"

"She's not exactly the easiest woman to read, but I know she wasn't impressed by much. She had very high standards for people...like she did with my dad. My grandmother thought of him as this flighty, creative sort without any real ambition-which is funny because that was more my mom. She was the dreamer, the romantic, she believed in all that fate and destiny crap, which wasn't my father.

He'd studied architecture in college-had a passion for it, but once my parents got pregnant with me, he gave up his dream because he had to work full time instead of going to college. He ended up managing a grocery store. They struggled to make ends meet with the job, but they got by. I think she always felt like my father dragged my mom down. He didn't give her the life she wanted for her daughter."

As he spoke, he headed to the fridge and retrieved a package of sausage, which he used a knife to tear open.

"He might not have loved it, but he loved us. He was always pointing out the architecture of buildings and he used to show me the pictures in some of these architecture books he had on the bookshelf in the living room. I remember liking it as a kid because he was interested in it, but after he passed, it seemed like the only thing I could cling to that reminded me of him."

"Well, you're really good at it."

"Yeah, must've been in the genes." He said as he lay the sausage on the cutting board. He turned to me, his eyes widening as though he'd just realized how much he'd just shared.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Just...my grandmother couldn' see the value in my father or his dream...and she wasn't much different with me when I decided architecture was what I wanted to do with my life. I think she sees him when she looks at me-the man who took her daughter away."

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. Not that I wanted him to feel like I was sorry for him, but considering what a great family I had, it did seem so cruel that someone as awesome as James had suffered through such a different experience.

He shook his head. "Anyway, back to dinner. There's a large skillet in the cabinet on your bottom right. You mind grabbing it for me?"

We worked together, him guiding me through what he needed to prepare the dish before he put it in the oven.

When we finished up, I asked, "You got a deck of cards, by any chance?"

"Why? You want to play some rummy?" He teased.

"Do you play poker? I figured we might be able to play some to pass the time."

"I play a little. Five-Card Draw or Texas Hold 'Em, mainly."

He fished through a drawer, grabbed a deck, and we sat at the kitchen table.

"My brother taught me how to play when I was little." I smiled at the memories. "I lost a lot of Hot Wheels cars to this game."

"It must've been nice to have been so close with your brother."

He sounded sad. Like he didn't have a lot of people he was close to growing up-something I experienced myself after I lost Ethan.

"He was a great guy, and I feel very lucky to have gotten to spend what time I was able to with him." I did a shuffling trick before noting, "He taught me that, too."

I was surprised I'd even said that much. I didn't really talk to anyone about my brother, and I didn't imagine James was any different with his father. But there we were, sharing about the ones we'd loved...the ones we'd lost.

He must've noticed the way I was looked at him as I shuffled, because he asked, "What?"

"So you really liked that earlier?" I asked, trying to shift the conversation back to a more light-hearted subject.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't obvious that I did."

I laughed. "Oh, no. It sure as fuck was, but I mean, what was it like with that being your first time?"

"It feels like someone should have mentioned it to me sooner. Although even if someone had told me, I don't think I would have believed them. I really didn't consider it until I saw how much it turned you on."

"If you liked how I reacted, you should have seen yourself. I thought I was going to shoot my load when I saw the way you shot all over yourself like that."

As the words passed my lips, they surprised the fuck out of me, and I chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" James asked.

"I keep trying to pin you down."

"Well, if you want to pin me down while you fuck me, I'm game for that."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm just in the business of knowing people...being awesome at reading them. And I figured I could tell your type from the get-go, and then it's like you have me questioning all the things I thought about you."

"What did you think about me?"

"That this big-shot attitude you've got was a cover-up for some deep-seated insecurity...maybe even about your masculinity. I thought you might chicken out about me sticking my fingers inside you, but then you were just loving the hell out of it. Even bought a fucking super-bottle of lube for the occasion."

As I started dealing a hand, he said, "That was one size up from the smallest they had. How was I supposed to know how much we needed? Hell, considering what I've been seeing in the porn I've been watching, I figured-"

"Wait, porn?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. You think there's something you can't learn about on the internet?"

"Fair point."

"I liked it, though." He said. "A lot."

"Fingering's a lot of fun, though, especially when you have a guy who knows what he's doing. And that's not a complaint. That's a compliment, not that you need it."

"Yeah, the fingering's fun for sure, but now you've got me curious as fuck about getting my own turn."

"Are you going to be a needy bottom now?"

"No, I'm just not going to let you hog all the fun, that's all. You're going to have a hard time keeping this cock out of that hole of yours."

"_Hard _time. How fitting."

"Yeah, it fits pretty good too."

I resisted laughing that time. "This confidence of yours must come in handy at work."

"I have to be confident in what I do. And there's a reason I'm confident. I didn't get here by mistake, but through a lot of hard work. Paying my dues and studying and working on my craft. Everything I've built in my life, I built from nothing other than a desire to be the best-wanting to know my shit. And my experience and history show that I can deliver the goods."

"Yes, it does. Clearly not just in the office, either. But I feel the same way. Me, I know people. How they think. What makes them buy. I can put myself in their shoes and think like they're thinking. I don't feel like I'm just guessing and checking like some of these newbies."

"You said you weren't good at reading me, though. Didn't know I'd be itching for your fingers up my ass when you first saw me?"

"Not at all. That's what intrigued me about you. It still does. I don't think I entirely have my thoughts wrapped around you." I glanced down at the cards we still hadn't looked at. "I can't tell if you have a full house or an ace-high."

We grabbed our cards. "Oh, we need to ante. I think I've got some ones." I pulled some out and we played a couple of hands, chatting, teasing, and laughing together...having nearly as much fun just hanging out as we had rolling around in the bedroom.

* * *

**Done! So, basically one big Kames-fest this chapter. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I loved hearing your thoughts on the previous chapter! I'm glad you all are loving their dynamic in this. And I have to agree, it's nice to see them start to connect emotionally, slowly but surely. As for the next chapter, it probably won't be up until around this weekend sometime. We'll see.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! A new chapter is here! :D**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to Side1ways, winterschild11, RainbowDiamonds, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and Guest for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

Talking with Kendall about my grandmother earlier put her in my head again. I remembered what it was like to lose my parents and then get sent to stay with the woman who had lived in the same town but rarely came around. When we did see her, she and Mom would fight.

I remembered mom saying once that she'd always been closed off, that she had never done well with emotions. I thought that's why my mom had been the way she was. She'd believed if you loved someone, you said it. People used to tease her about walking around with her head in the clouds, and I thought my grandmother saw her the same way.

But then Mom and Dad were gone, and I'd needed her. I'd needed _someone_-only she hadn't been able to be there for me in that way.

I rubbed a hand through my hair before putting our leftovers away. We'd finished playing cards and then had dinner. Kendal was the first person I'd been sleeping with who had a meal and did dishes with me at my condo. The little fucker was infiltrating every part of my life with his ninja skills.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. "You're tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Now you're lying. I didn't think you were the type."

The thing was, Kendall was what plagued me. No, that wasn't entirely the truth. It was the fact that I'd seen my grandmother. That now I was suddenly talking to Kendall about her, about my past, which was opening me up for the onslaught of emotions that were hitting me now.

Goddamn sexy man and his voodoo magic that made my dick hard and rubbed my magic ass button just right.

"I'm just...thinking about the shit I told you." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"Bringing up negative memories. But I gave you an orgasm first. Doesn't that help?"

I grinned. "Yes, it does. Orgasms always help."

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall questioned.

"Haven't you asked me enough tonight? Christ, I spilled my guts to you."

"You didn't tell me that much." He countered.

"I told you more than I tell most people." Which I'd done just now as well. I shouldn't have admitted that to him.

"I think it's obvious there's a connection between us. Maybe we don't understand it and maybe it happened quickly, but it's there. We should just go with it and not question it. At least until we get tired of sleeping with each other."

Which I was sure we were already doing. There was minimal questioning of our situation going on and a lot of touching and talking.

"Okay, one more question, Ninja, and then that's enough."

"Why do you really think the sex thing is so easy for you?"

A laugh jumped out of my mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" He crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, I've just never had someone ask me why sex was easy before. It's sex."

"Sex with a man for the first time. And sticking something in your ass for the first time. A lot of men have problems with that. I know we touched on it before but...I just don't get it." He pushed the chair in and leaned against the table across from me.

"Apparently more men enjoy it than people realize. Even straight men like the magic ass button. They finger themselves and have their wives use strap-ons on them."

His brows pulled together and his forehead wrinkled, so I added, "I've been doing research, remember?"

"You know porn isn't real life, right?"

"Yes, asshole. I know that." But the truth was, I'd been putting more thought into the whole sex thing as well. I had my theories before, but as I was talking to Kendall earlier this evening, I realized something else. "Are you sure you want the answer to this? You might not like it."

His frown deepened. "After that, of course I want to know. I'd lose my fucking mind if I didn't."

"My ego." I answered simply.

"Uh...come again?"

I sighed. "Remember earlier when I said everything I'd accomplished, I'd done through hard work and my desire to be the best? Why would sex be any different? Obviously, I have to be attracted to you and _want _to have sex with you, which we've discovered is a fact, but why it's so easy for me? My ego.

I like to be good at things. I like to jump in and...well, conquer shit. When I decided to be an architect, when I decided to make my father's dream for himself come true. I didn't know if I would like it or not, but I jumped in with both feet, worked my ass off and excelled at what I set out to do. It was pure luck that I fell in love with it."

"Are you seriously comparing sex with me to graduating from college and becoming an architect?" He didn't sound nearly as happy with this discovery as I was.

He turned to walk away and I reached out, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him close to me. "Not like that. Don't be mad."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I wasn't mad. I was going to sit down."

Oh...well, now I felt stupid. Still, I kept him close and finished speaking.

"It's not the same, obviously. And like I said, I had to want to sleep with you. You're too intriguing for anything good to come from it but...I want you. I wasn't going to let something like not having been with a man before stop me. Life is about trying new things, right? As we've talked about, you never know what will happen. Why put off what you want?"

"If I were the swooning type, I might swoon right now. You want me."

"I do." I admitted.

"I think you're intrigued by more than just my ass."

"I never said _that_." I teased because it was easier than trying to sort through my thoughts. "Plus, as you've learned, I think your fingers and mouth are fun too."

Kendall laughed and I felt the vibration through my chest. It felt good. Being around him felt good.

"Do you want to hang out, or should I be on my way?"

This is where I would typically part ways with whomever I was with. Where I could keep them at arm's length. Anything more could possibly leave me feeling broken and alone. Not that Kendall would have that kind of effect on me. He didn't. I made sure no one did, but again, I didn't want to cut my time with him short. I wanted to continue to be around him.

"We can hang out. What did you have in mind?"

"What? No air hockey?"

"You keep teasing me about my choices, and I'm going to get offended." I joked.

"We wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't."

"Hmmm…" He said before leaning in and kissing the corner of my mouth. "Sorry. Your mouth is a little irresistible."

He was irresistible too. "Only a little? You're determined to offend me tonight."

"So sensitive."

"Take it back." I said as I eased him against the fridge.

"No."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Keep my irresistible mouth away from you…"

Kendall grinned. "You couldn't handle it."

"Yes, I could."

"No, you couldn't."

"I think there's something wrong with us. We're being strangely...sweet? Or, I don't know. Like those couples on TV or in movies that are so fucking perfect for each other, finishing each other's sentences and shit. Only with us, it's banter and arguing like we're ten."

It took me a moment to realize Kendall stiffened against me, and not the fuck kind like his dick going hard. His whole body was tense and then it clicked, what I'd just said.

"_No_! No, no, no, no." I said as I pulled back. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I don't think we're a _couple_."

"You wanna go steady with me, don't you?" Kendall teased, snapping out of the initial fear of my words much faster than I did.

"No. I do not want to go steady with you. Who even says that?" I started to walk away.

"Maybe those sweet couples on TV or in movies who are apparently just like us. We'll have two-point-five kids in no time."

"I can't hear you!" I covered my ears and moved faster toward my room. Kendall laughed behind me and damned if I wasn't smiling as well.

He tackled me to my bed, straddled me, and captured my wrists with his ninja speed.

"I hate you. I'm signing up for karate tomorrow."

"Why would you do that when I could teach you?" He said, I could tell purposefully, to joke about my ridiculous dislike of people being better than I was at something.

"I could get out of this if I wanted." I lied.

"Okay." He said, and then, "Let's go to the drive-in. They're playing a Jaws double feature. I love those movies."

"Are you being serious or trying to romantic comedy us even more?" He shifted and I added, "Also, if you don't stop moving, we won't go anywhere because I'll be the one pinning you to this bed."

"Don't tempt me." He replied before saying, "I'm being serious. I love it. My brother and I used to go all the time."

I opened my mouth, unsure what would come out and said, "Okay...fine. It's not like I have anything else going on tonight. And you _did_ play air hockey for me."

Kendall got off me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Do you have a letterman's jacket? I should probably wear it." He joked, and then we both laughed entirely too hard for what he'd just said.

Hours later, as we sat through the movies, Kendall repeating nearly every line, I realized it was one of the most fun nights I'd had in a long time-maybe ever.

* * *

**_Kendall's POV_**

_I walked alongside Hollywood, passing Wreckage._

_It was dark out, the streetlights illuminating the sidewalk. A loud sound caught my attention, and I turned to the alley beside Wreckage. In the lot behind the building on the other side of the alley, a guy in a hoodie held a gun to James, who had his arms in the air._

_The guy in the hoodie shouted at him. I had to help; that was all I knew. But as soon as I tried to move my feet, I realized they were stuck in place._

_I glanced down, and despite my best efforts at forcing my legs to move, I couldn't._

_A shot echoed through the air, and I looked back up quickly, seeing James fall to the asphalt before the guy in the hoodie took off._

_My limbs finally allowed me to move, and I raced through the alley, into the lot. As I reached James, I dropped onto my knees beside him._

_When I looked down at him, I saw that it wasn't James-it was Ethan, my brother._

_The switch made it clear to me that I was having a nightmare, nothing more._

_I'd had so many in my life that it was easy for me to recognize it for what it was: my mind's way of clinging to the past and my pain. But knowing that it wasn't real didn't keep me from being shaken by the haunting image of my brother._

_The still, lifeless version that lay before me._

_I wanted to see him again...even if it was only a dream._

_I pulled his body close and cradled him in my arms._

_It was useless, and I knew it wouldn't do me any good, but I wanted to hold him close...one more time. I cried out, giving a voice to all my hurt, my frustration, my pain._

I woke up, screaming out, tears and sweat running down my face as I panted like I'd just finished a 5K.

_It was just a nightmare, _I reminded myself. But even knowing that intellectually, I couldn't shake the awareness of how real it all felt...or that horrifying image of my brother lying on the ground.

It was so clear...so vivid. And it shook me to my core.

I slid off the bed and headed into the bathroom. As I turned on the lights, I noticed just how much my hands were shaking.

I was fucking trembling.

Between the tears, the sweat, and the shaking, I was transported back to that moment when Mom and Dad told me about what had happened to Ethan. How they'd held me, and we'd all cried together because of what some bastard had done to someone who had been so special to us.

I wondered about James when his parents passed. Considering his hard feelings toward his grandmother, surely he hadn't felt like he could share his grief with her. Had he felt totally alone after losing those closest to him? I couldn't even imagine what that would have felt like.

I took a breath, collecting myself as I rested my hands on either side of the sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Beads of sweat ran down my face. As I panted, my breath fogged up a spot on the glass.

"It was a stupid dream." I told myself.

I had this uneasy feeling in my gut about James. I knew it was because the dream had reminded me of just how scary that moment in the alley really was. About the reason why I'd intervened with James and that stupid kid. Because unlike my brother, who I never had a chance to help, with James I could do something. And the thought of not being able to help...like when my feet were frozen in place in that nightmare...was horrifying.

It brought back all those feelings of helplessness that had been so crippling to me when I was sixteen.

After I managed to calm down, I headed to my room and crawled back into bed, grabbing my phone and pulling up an old pic of Ethan, looking into those bright green eys-eyes filled with so much more life than the image I'd seen in my dream.

"Godfuckingdammit, Ethan. You should still be here."

I searched for James' number and when I found it, I slid my thumb along the side of my phone, trying to keep myself from pushing dial.

I'd just had dinner with him-just shown him how much fun a prostate could be-a few days earlier, but for some reason, I needed to know he was safe. Needed his voice to shake this lingering worry that my nightmare had left me with.

As soon as I hit dial, I considered hanging up, but I figured if he asked, I could just say I butt-dialed him.

"What's wrong?" He answered, his voice as urgent as ever.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong? But you're calling me at two-thirty in the morning?"

I quieted. I was too disoriented to come up with a good excuse. I opted for a joke instead.

"I was making the rounds. Ninja has to go around saving the world one drunk Straighty at a time."

I could hear James' chuckle on the other end of the phone, and it brought me some relief.

God, what was he going to think about our conversation in the morning? That I'd gone all creepy stalker on him?

"So...are you gonna tell me why you really called?" His voice was soft...like he genuinely wanted to know.

"Probably not."

"Well, that's not really fair, is it?"

He would have thought I was out of my mind if I told him the truth, but after what he'd shared with me the other night about his father and grandmother, I figured it was only fair for me to open up.

"Sometimes I have these dreams about my brother." I confessed. "Nightmares, really, that feel very real...disturbingly real. I used to have them all the time, but now I'd say every few months. And they...shake me up a bit."

"I can imagine."

"Do you ever do that? Dream about your parents?" The words pushed past my lips before I had a chance to consider the consequences of asking such a strange question.

"I've had a few. Nothing as frequent as what it sounds like you have, but I do understand what you're talking about. Waking up shaking and sweating and crying."

"Oh, God, you don't know what a relief that is to hear right now." I said, nearly tearing up again just knowing that I was talking to someone else who could understand what I'd gone through, and knowing that he probably wasn't going to think I was a total stalker for calling him over it.

"I like making you feel good, so I'll take that." He said, and I laughed. He was just trying to set me more at ease, which I appreciated.

"So what made you decide to call me, of all people?" He asked.

"It was more than just my brother. My nightmare was from that night when that kid held you up at gunpoint. Everything was the same...only let's just say the outcome was a little different."

"That doesn't sound like the sort of dream I'm used to people having about me."

I laughed right through all the discomfort I was feeling.

"I figured you'd be dreaming about me hurrying on over to get my dick in your ass." He continued.

"Oh, I'm sure. Anyway, it was nice just to hear your voice. Not in like a weird I wanted to hear your voice way, but in a making sure you're okay way."

"Because of the circumstances, I'm going to let this instance of you acting like you need to check in on me slide, but you're on thin ice, Ninja." The playfulness in his tone soothed me, but I shifted when he added, "But really. What happened in the dream? You said the outcome was different, but how?"

"I wanted to do something, to try and get over to help you, but I couldn't. My legs were stuck in place. And then...obviously things didn't work out well for you."

"Well, let's just be glad it didn't happen that way in real life."

"There's more. When I went over...it wasn't you on the ground. It was my brother."

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard." His words reminded me of all the different sides of James-Tough James, Cocky James, and Sympathetic James. I liked discovering there was so much more to him than I'd considered when we first met at Wreckage.

"It was only a dream," I said, "but it brought back all those feelings of being helpless and not having been able to do anything for Ethan."

"I figure, especially considered how it happened. It's not easy when someone you love is there one minute and gone the next."

I understood why he'd said that. That was his experience with his parents, but there was more to my story than I'd shared with him. And I felt compelled to share that truth with him.

"It wasn't really that simple. Ethan was attacked one night at a bar, like I told you before, but he didn't die right away. He made it to the hospital, hanging on to his life by a thread. I did get to see him before he died, but he wasn't conscious...and he just lay in that hospital bed, bandaged up, not moving, hooked up to a respirator.

I don't know how to make anyone understand what seeing him like that did to me. Ethan was the strongest, bravest guy I'd ever known. He was always encouraging me to face my fears and to never let shit get me down. So to see him like that, so defeated, so weak and helpless...it was horrible."

"Your nightmare is starting to make a lot more sense."

"I can't believe I dumped all of that on you. It's almost three in the fucking morning. I need to let you go so you can get back to sleep."

"Who says I sleep?" He asked, his voice practically a growl, making me wish I could be in bed with him. "I'm in bed, but I was just working on a project for a client, so really, you're only interrupting my workaholic tendencies."

"Well, then I guess I don't feel so bad about interrupting that. What are you working on?"

He started talking to me about the issues he was having with one of his major projects, and the conversation shifted to talking about our stressors at work. It was as effortless talking to him as when we were sitting right next to each other, and it eased the tension I'd been feeling, the tension of all that bullshit the nightmare had brought back up in me.

"Jesus Christ, it's almost four in the morning." I said when I finally checked the clock on my phone again.

"Am I boring you to sleep?" He asked.

I laughed. "Not at all. I mean, I do need to get some rest, but I think I'm going to have an easier time sleeping after talking to you."

"Good. But if you do have any trouble getting to sleep, you can always call back."

He couldn't have known how much his words meant to me. Or how nice it was to see that, even though he could be playful and teasing and fun, he could also be sincere and caring and thoughtful.

He was always saying how amazing he was, but I wondered if he really knew how true that was. Hell, clearly I was still figuring it out for myself.

"Thank you, James."

"You don't have anything to thank me for. Hell, I'm only listening so I can dump all my fucked-up shit on you when the opportunity comes up."

I chuckled. "Well, I definitely owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, but if you insist, I'll accept payment in the form of sexual favors. Although considering what I have to offer, I figure you're the one who should be paying me."

I laughed so loud I figured James took great pride in knowing he'd amused me.

"Oh, James Fucking Diamond. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Well, you have until this weekend to figure that out."

We said our goodbyes, and as I hung up, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from me. James had taken me from feeling as shitty as I could have felt about that nightmare to feeling excitement about the weekend. I took a relaxed breath as I lay in bed, positioning myself on my side to get ready to drift off again.

What was I going to do with James Fucking Diamond?

* * *

**Done! So, we got more of Kames bonding a bit this chapter! They even joked about being a couple. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon, definitely by next weekend at the latest. And for those that checked out my new story We're So Metal, the next chapter of that will more than likely be up on Monday. :)**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter alert!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also to give a huge thank you to Guest, winterschild11, Side1ways, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I didn't sleep after I got off the phone with Kendall.

I didn't know what it was, but I was restless. My eyes mostly refused to close and when they did, images of my parents, and Kendall and his brother, who was faceless to me, filled my head.

I only let myself slip down that rabbit hole a couple of times before I decided that sleep was overrated for the night and ended up exercising instead. It did its job in waking me up so I would look presentable when I went to work.

If anyone said anything, which they likely wouldn't since they were used to seeing me tired, I would use the reason that I usually came in half-dead with-I'd spent the night working. Which would have been true anyway if it hadn't been for Kendall's surprise phone call.

When I finished running myself ragged on the treadmill, I showered and dressed, and realized it was still early. I could always go in before eight like I often did, but when I got into my car, I went in the opposite direction of my office.

The night before with Kendall...that had been a first. Pretty much everything with him had become a first, but this was different.

He'd been scared...sad...and he'd come to _me _when he needed someone.

No one had ever come to me before, likely because I made it obvious I wasn't open to something like that, but Kendall had come...and I'd been okay with it.

I'd been honored he'd wanted to talk to me and in that moment, there had been nothing I wanted more than to make him feel better. Than to help. Than to show him I could be the person someone counted on for more than just my looks, or my career or the fact that I was a good fuck.

The dream had shaken him, which made sense. The thing was, I didn't think it only shook him because it was painful to relive what happened with his brother. It was entwined with me, with what happened that night, and though he obviously knew I was okay, I think he needed to hear my voice.

I hadn't realized his brother didn't die right away. With me, my parents were there one moment and gone the next, though I had my own secrets where their death was concerned. With Kendall his brother was there, then he had to live with the fact that he knew he would die. I didn't know which was worse.

Would it have helped me if I'd gotten the chance to say goodbye to my parents, even if they hadn't known I was there? I didn't know.

It was then I realized where I'd been driving. My hands shook on the steering wheel as I looked at the miles of headstones in front of me.

I hadn't been to the cemetery since the day I was there with Kendall. Before that, it had been years.

The tremble in my hands increased. I didn't know what in the hell I was doing here. Maybe all the talk of death was getting to me. Wondering if it helped Kendall or hurt him that he saw his brother broken. Thinking about my own parents' broken and bloodied bodies. Thinking about the first day here when he said sometimes he just sat and talked to his brother yet I hadn't once talked to my parents.

Did that mean Kendall loved his brother more than I loved them? I didn't think that was possible, but it did make me feel like maybe I was doing this grieving thing wrong and I sure as shit didn't like to do things the wrong way.

Kendall was fucking with my head in more ways than one-the sex, the dates, the connection. Talking about shit and listening to him when he was hurting at three in the morning. Sitting in my car outside of the cemetery like a crazy person, afraid to go inside.

I liked the changes but didn't. I really didn't feel like feeling afraid of something, so I parked the car and got out.

It was amazing how my feet led me directly to their graves.

"Um...hi…" I said, and then felt like a fucking idiot. "Goddamn you, Kendall." I mumbled. It was as if he was a magician who had worked some kind of power over me.

"So...I'm an architect." I said. I'd never even told them that. _Because they're dead, James. They can't hear you._

That didn't seem to stop Kendall from talking to his brother though.

"I'm good, Dad." I said with a smile. "You'd be proud...I hope you'd be proud, at least. I guess I don't know you quite well enough to say that." I thought for a moment and then added, "You know what? I do. God, you fucking loved it. I could hear the passion in your voice every time you spoke about architecture. I think I was likely the only little kid in the world whose bedtime stories were about buildings and design."

A chuckle slipped past my lips.

"It would have been cool if we could have done it together." I mused. But we couldn't. We'd been robbed of that.

I spoke to them about what I did-awards I'd won. Running my own firm. I thought about discussing Kendall, but that quickly felt like a crazy-ass idea. Why in the hell would I tell them about a fuck who made me realize I was bi?

But the thing was, I knew my mom would like it. She'd _ooh _and _ahh _because she'd always been a dreamy-romantic and she would have liked a story like mine and Kendall's.

I didn't know what else to say...I didn't have any close friends to talk about, kids, family. I had a job and that was all. The thought suddenly burned like acid in my gut.

"Well...I guess I should go."

My eyes stung, so I pushed my sunglasses on and otherwise ignored it. It wasn't until I got back to the car that I realized how long I'd stayed. For the first time in my life, I was late to work, and I found I didn't care. It had been worth it.

When I got to my office, I pulled out my phone.

_Hey. You feeling better? _I typed to Kendall.

_Yes...I'm sorry._

_No reason to be, _I replied and then added, _I'm glad you called me._

And I really fucking was.

_I'm glad I called you, too._

"What are you smiling at?" Lucy asked as she stepped into my office.

"Nothing." I replied, a little thrown that I'd been smiling and didn't realize it. Fucking Ninja and his voodoo magic hold on me. This was getting out of control.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

Carlos and I chatted with the CEO of a start-up, a potential new client, over dinner.

The prospective client had recently acquired an app that my company saw a lot of potential with, as did a couple of other marketing firms who we were actively competing against. Since my boss really wanted the account, he sent me to Detroit to sway the CEO.

But a few days in Detroit meant a few days without the possibility of fucking around with James. It wasn't like we were seeing each other all the time or anything, especially during the busy workweek. We both had jobs we were dedicated to, but something about being on the other side of the country made James seem so far away

After I'd called him about my nightmare the week before, I felt comfortable texting him throughout the day even just to hear how his day was going. For being a guy who-at first glance-I thought was kind of full of himself, I'd learned he kind of had a reason to be. No, James Diamond didn't bluff about much. He was a pretty awesome guy...and definitely full of surprises.

When my dinner came to an end, I headed to my rental car.

I pulled out my phone and called James, almost without even thinking about it.

We'd only texted since that night we spoke on the phone, but I wasn't ashamed that I wanted to talk to him. Goddammit, I wanted to hear that voice of his again.

In some ways, I felt like I should have been throwing up all the stop signs. Been freaking out about the fact that I was in a little over my head. I'd met plenty of people through my life, had plenty of sex-enough to know the difference between what meant nothing and when there was actually something there.

I didn't know if it was just because we shared a common respect for each other on account of what we'd lost, but regardless of the reason, it was something I wanted to explore.

"How's my Straighty doing?" I asked as soon as James answered.

He groaned. "He'd be a lot better if you were at the office, sucking his dick right now. I've become addicted to that mouth of yours."

"That's like the least straight thing Straighty could have said."

"Appropriate, considering everything we've learned about Straighty these past few weeks."

I laughed. "Fair point."

"How was your big, important meeting?"

"We'll find out if the client gets back to us. Right now, he's a hot commodity, so he can choose any firm he wants. I did everything short of offering him a virgin sacrifice."

"Only because I doubt you'd have an easy time keeping your hands off a virgin."

I laughed, more than I should have as I walked through the parking garage behind the restaurant.

"Oh, you make Ninja sound so greedy."

"I like it when he's greedy, especially if it involves my dick."

"Well, once he gets back, he's going to be particularly greedy, so you might have a big problem on your hands."

"Not sure if my hands are going to be necessary."

I shook my head, grinning as I reached my rental car. I fished into my pocket and pulled out my keys.

"You're extra frisky today. You must be in a real good mood about something."

"Well, my lover finally bothered to call me during one of the most boring days of my work week, so what could put me in a better mood than that?"

I could tell by the way he said it that he was just teasing by using the word lover, but I enjoyed the name as well as the playfulness in his tone.

I got into the car and started the engine.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"I was going to head out to a bar with Carlos."

"Oh, you're already cheating on me?"

"What? No. I'm not fucking around with anyone else." I said it quickly, defensively-surprisingly so in response to what was an obvious joke.

James chuckled, and he must've known he had the upper hand right then. "I was kidding. I assumed we were messing around with whoever."

Heat raced to my cheeks. "I...I just…"

"Is Ninja getting jealous?" He almost sang the words, like he was amused as fuck by how bothered I was.

"What? No. I mean, you can have sex with anyone. I assume it would be mainly women anyway, right?"

If he wanted to fuck around with women, that didn't seem _quite _as bad, but for some reason, I felt like I should be able to monopolize any gay sex he was interested in.

"You worried now that I know I have a prostate I'm going to be running around trying to get every man in town up in there?" He asked.

I growled, fucking growled like some primal urge was overtaking me.

"Oh, Kendall, I haven't seen this side of you before. I like it."

"I figured if you wanted to explore more with that, you would have come to me."

"Relax. I'm just giving you shit. And it's kind of cracking me up hearing you get all jealous because you think I'm running around town giving it up to every other guy when I haven't even done that with you."

"But you plan to?"

"Play your cards right, and you'll see." Despite his evasiveness, I could tell he was just as interested in exploring that as I was, which was enough to subdue some of the jealous feelings that were overwhelming me. "But seriously, you need to get back here...at the very least, I need a tight piece of ass to help me relax after some of the fires I've been putting out at work."

"I'll take care of those needs after I get back tomorrow afternoon." I assured him. "But you're going to have to take me out to dinner because I'm going to be real hungry."

"I'm going to be hungry, too." James said. "Though I'm not sure if it's for the same thing."

Laughter erupted from me as I sat back against the car seat, not in any rush to get out of the parking garage, just wanting to fully enjoy my conversation with him.

"Oh, shit." He said. "I'm getting a call from one of our contractors. Let me take this, and I'll talk to you later. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I may give you shit about it, but I'm not planning on fucking around with anyone while you're gone-guy or girl. I'm getting more than what I need with what we're doing, but if you gotta get rid of an itch or something tonight, feel free. I'm not the kind to do the whole jealous thing."

However, clearly _I _was the kind to do the whole jealous thing.

"Okay, talk to you later." I said and after we finished our chat, I found myself feeling uneasy.

It was bizarre how worked up I got over the thought of him messing around with some other guy. I shouldn't have. He had every right to, but for some reason, I felt like since I was the one who'd stirred up those feelings with him, I deserved to be the one to enjoy James' experimentation.

I went out with Carlos that night, we threw back a couple of drinks before we headed back to the hotel and passed out. The following night, James and I met up at one of my favorite restaurants, and we caught up about work stuff before he said, "I really liked the whole jealous boyfriend act yesterday, by the way. It was cute."

"That's not fair to call it that."

"That's what it was, wasn't it? I mean, aren't we a little early to be talking about being exclusive? I've never done that before. I'm not even sure how I feel about it."

"It's not that. Hell, I haven't had an exclusive talk with someone since college. But I will admit, if I find out you let someone else back there before me, I'm going to be a little pissed."

"Why?" He asked, a sly grin across his face. "What if I don't even like you that much?"

"Shut up. You can't even pretend that you don't want it with me. I'm just saying, considering I'm the one who showed you what that was all about to begin with, I kind of think you owe me."

"Oh, I _owe_ you now?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. The way he looked at me, it was like he could tell that he knew he was winning since he knew exactly how he could get to me...knew my fucking weakness.

"God, it's like you peeked at my cards and now you're using it against me."

"More like you showed me your cards and are starting to regret it. And I have to say, I'm enjoying having the upper hand for a change. Definitely wasn't like this in the beginning."

"I liked things more in the beginning."

"I bet you did. Now hurry up and finish your steak salad because your jealous ass has been leaving me blue-balling." He winked.

And goddammit, as much as he was getting under my skin, the way he was doing it made me hard as fuck.

I segued the conversation into something that didn't annoy me quite as much. I told him about some of the places we went to in Detroit, and he talked about some projects he'd designed out there.

We kept on like that as we headed back to my place, where I cleaned up in the bathroom. When I headed back into the living room, he was sitting on the couch, the remote at his side.

The TV played some show on the History Channel, featuring wide shots of a camera panning through the interior of what looked like a church.

I planted down beside him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some documentary series I found. You ever been to Barcelona?"

"No. Why?"

"This is the Sagrada Familia-one of the architectural wonders of the world. My dad used to tell me he was going to take me there one day."

"So you've gone?"

"I haven't had a chance yet, but I plan to. Hell, I feel like I've been neglecting my responsibility as an architect by not going. Churches in general can be incredibly intricate in their design, but the Sagrada Familia takes it to a whole other level. They started building it in the 1800s and don't plan on finishing it until at least 2026. It's going to take the Spanish longer to build this church than it took the Egyptians to build the pyramids."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. The Spanish don't fuck around. Not like today where we try to get high-rises built in...maybe two years max. But it's not just that the place is this amazing fortress of design. It's the artistry that's weaved into it so seamlessly.

There are these pillars on the inside that are designed to look like trees and one has a turtle at the base and another a tortoise. Get it? One for the sea and the other for land. Represents balance in the universe. All the artwork in the building is like that-intricate and symbolic. Sorry, this must be boring the shit out of you."

"What? No. That's actually really interesting."

And I liked hearing about the things James was interested in.

"I bet you could teach me a lot more about the Sagrada Familia than this show." I said.

"Oh, for sure. Speaking of teaching…" He turned to me, narrowing his eyes. "I think it's about time you show me some of those ninja moves you got."

"What? Why?"

"It's only fair that I should learn how to defend myself against you. You know, in case you go psycho one day and try to kick my ass." He said before pushing to his feet. "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh, you weren't kidding?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

He picked up one end of my coffee table, just making himself totally at home in my place-like it was his own place.

I took the other side and we moved it across the floor, toward the TV to give us some space to work with.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Show me how you would take me down."

"What?"

"I want you to prove that you can own this ass...otherwise, you don't deserve it."

And there was the cocky James Diamond grin again.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." I told him.

As soon as he did, I moved quickly, grabbing his wrist with my left hand and using my right to push on his forearms as I took him down to the floor, effortlessly, which wasn't hard since he'd apparently never had someone try that move on him before.

I had his chest to the floor, his arm behind his back as my knee dug into his shoulder blade to keep him pinned down.

"Fuck that was fast." He said, chuckling.

"Say uncle." I teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Ninja."

I slide my knee off his back, onto the floor.

"That was real slick." He said before lunging toward me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling my feet out from under me.

He threw me down on my back and dropped his weight on me, crushing his lips down against mine.

I enjoyed the taste of his tongue as it slid past my lips.

My dick hardened as he started to straddle me. I took advantage of the opportunity, wrapping my arm around his thigh and rolling swiftly so that we swapped places, with me on top of him.

"That was hot." He said with a growl. His eyes sparkled in the light sneaking through the blinds behind him. He winced and checked out my face like he was trying to read my expression. "You sneaky bastard. Looks like you're just itching to top tonight."

"Well, you've already topped, so it's the thing you haven't tried yet. What were you saying about the turtle and the tortoise in that Spanish building? They represent balance in the universe?" I said with a wink.

"Are you seriously comparing topping and bottoming to the turtle and the tortoise?"

"I'm just trying to con you into bottoming, really."

"What? You don't like bottoming for me?"

"I'll take whatever I can get."

"Well, if you want something," He said, "you just need to take it."

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. I'm sure you all can tell where this is heading. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I'm glad you all enjoyed Kames bonding last chapter. There is definitely more of that to come. :) The next chapter will more than likely be up sometime this weekend, and will pick up where this one left off.**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wasn't planning on updating tonight, but here we are. :P**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to RainbowDiamonds, winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, and XxxAnimaniacxxX for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I was playing it off as though I was a lot less scared than I was.

Maybe scared wasn't the right word but...nervous. I mean, I was taking something other than a finger up my ass for the first time. And yeah, the magic ass button was great, but Kendall's dick was a whole lot bigger than fingers.

But at the same time, I wanted it. Craved it with this strange sort of intensity that I would never have expected.

Was it just grasping on to my newfound bisexuality and exploring it as thoroughly as possible that I hungered for or was it just Kendall in general?

The man who was slightly cocky but would put himself in harm's way for a stranger, despite having lost his brother the same way.

The man who listened to me chat about architecture in a way I didn't typically do with anyone, and seemed to hang on to all my words because I was the one saying them.

I watched him as he rolled off me and stood. And when he held out his hand for me, I took it, letting Kendall pull me to my feet.

"I want to fuck you in my bed."

"Such a sweet talker." I teased.

"You want me to talk sweet to you?" He asked as he led me to his room. "I can do that. Tell you how much I want your hole...how much I've been dying to get up in it-tight and fucking hot and to know I'm the only man who has ever been there."

I shuddered. Fucking _trembled. _Goddamn Kendall and this crazy effect he had on me.

"That was pretty good." I said as we stepped into his bedroom. "But I think you can do better."

He chuckled the way I'd hoped he would and then his mouth devoured mine. We kissed as he backed me up until my legs hit his bed. He kissed like he was fucking starving for me and I felt the same for him.

I wanted this. Wanted to be consumed the way he'd looked when I'd been inside him.

"You're gonna have to go slow with me." I admitted, even though it wasn't easy for me to say. He pulled back and lifted my shirt off. "I have a little virgin hole, remember?"

"You're scared." He cocked his head. "We don't have to."

"Okay, stop that shit right there. Just don't shove it up in there is all I'm saying. Don't coddle me. I wouldn't do it if I didn't crave your dick."

He smiled. "I'll take care of you. This isn't my first time with a virgin." He winked and damned if white-hot jealousy didn't boil inside me.

It reminded me of our phone conversation the day before. I'd played it off when I said I liked his jealous boyfriend act as though it was a joke, but a part of me really fucking did and honestly? That shit was more overwhelming than the thought of a dick up my ass for the first time.

"You just growled at me."

"No, I didn't." Fuck, had I? "Are we doing this or not? I'm getting bored."

Kendall shoved me to the bed and damned if I didn't like the roughness. "We wouldn't want that."

He knelt between my legs, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, and I lifted my ass for him to pull my jeans and underwear off. Once they were on the floor, he got between my legs again and rubbed his face against my erection.

"Oh fuck." I gritted as I fisted his hair.

"Let me see it, James. I want to see your hole before I take it."

Okay...so yeah, I wasn't typically the type to get embarrassed about much of anything, but for the second time, the thought of him looking at my asshole was a little unnerving.

"Come on, don't be shy." He said teasingly.

"I'm not shy, you fucker." I replied. "I let you see it before."

"I'll treat it real good, James." His breath against my length made me squirm, made me spread my legs and put my feet flat on his bed.

He grasped my hips and pulled me down so my ass hung off the edge.

"Let me guess? It's the hottest fucking hole you've ever seen?" I asked, ignoring the edge in my own voice.

"Yeah." He replied. "Yeah, it is."

Kendall opened the drawer beside him and grabbed the lube before tossing a condom to the bed. He wet his finger before rubbing it against my rim.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as my body jerked. Just that simple touch amped me up.

Kendall pushed his finger in me as he leaned in and lapped at my dick. It was so different being beneath him like this...just lying there while he pleasured my body. I was typically the dominant one when it came to fucking, but this was Kendall's ball game. I knew I needed him to take the lead, even though he'd played with my ass before.

What the fuck was he doing to me? I didn't think shit like that.

"I'm going to give you another finger like I did last time. Gotta stretch you out for my dick."

"It's not that big." I teased and he swatted my thigh.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me?"

"I'm getting there."

He pushed another finger in me, stretched me as he finger-fucked my ass. I fisted the bed, closed my eyes, and Jesus fucking Christ, I really fucking loved ass play.

"More." I said breathlessly. "Fuck, I want more." I rode his fingers as the stretched feeling returned, and I knew Kendall added a third. It was tight, full, but I wanted more of it.

"My dick is so damn hard, just watching you." Kendall said and my eyes popped open. I looked at him, between my legs and he watched as he continued to finger my ass.

It was strange...the way we looked at each other. It felt like he was trying to see inside me, trying to figure something out-so I turned away before he could get in.

"Come here." I said as I grabbed him and pulled him to me.

Kendall came easily, lying on top of me, rubbing his jean-clad body against my naked one.

"I'm supposed to be taking the lead on this one." He said.

"Fight you for it."

"Well, we know I'll win if fighting is involved."

The little fucker grinned, but I realized I did, too.

He shoved off me and made quick work of his clothes. He really was fucking gorgeous; just looking at him made my pulse drum crazily.

"Don't move." Kendall ordered as he ripped open the condom and rolled it down his erection.

"Yes, sir."

"I like that."

"Don't get used to it."

He poured more lube into his hand and stroked his dick before rubbing my hole and pushing two fingers in again.

"You ready to fall in love with butt sex?" He asked. "I'm really that good."

"You're cocky."

"Well, yeah." He grabbed his dick. "And so are you."

"Let's do this."

Kendall put one of my legs over his shoulder. I watched, my heart going crazy as he gripped his cock and pressed it against my ass.

"It won't feel the best at first...It'll be tight and hard for me to get in, but once I'm there, I promise you I'll make it good for you." He said, and I believed him. I trusted him when I didn't trust most people.

He was right. There was a fuckton of pressure. I squirmed but he kept talking to me, telling me how hot his Straighty was and how he couldn't wait to be balls deep in my hole.

And it helped. I loved talking like that myself, and it made my dick harder to hear someone say it to me.

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight." He told me as he continued to work his way in.

And then he was all the way in and we both breathed out and holy fuck, I just needed him to move.

"Fuck me, Kendall."

"My pleasure." He held my leg and started to thrust. Each time he did, his dick rubbed my prostate just right and I really thought this was a secret more guys should be in on.

He was _in _me and while that was such a foreign concept to me since I'd always been the one to do the penetrating, it felt really fucking good.

"Oh, God...yeah…" I said as his body slapped against mine. We were sweating and the room smelled like sex, and the sounds of heavy breaths and bodies beating together filled my ears.

I reached for him but then he pulled out. I growled in response, but he just pushed me, shoved me into the center of the bed, with my head on the pillows before he climbed on too.

He rolled me to my side, and I let him, fucking let him just do whatever he wanted to me and it was exciting and made me uncomfortable at the same time. He lay behind me, shoved my top leg forward. I bent it, giving him better access to my ass before he pushed inside me again.

"Oh fuck." We said together.

"We might have a problem." He gritted out as he railed into me. "I might get addicted to your ass."

I didn't tell him I might get addicted to his cock, too. Didn't also voice that hearing those words sort of made me want to get the fuck out of this bed and never come back. I felt a conflict of different emotions and didn't know which was stronger.

He pushed up on his hands, held himself over me, sweat dripping down him and onto me.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed me as his hips pistoned into me, making our bodies slap together again. Each time he shoved in, mini-explosions began to go off.

"I want to come. I need to jack off."

He pulled out again, kneeled and said, "Hands and knees."

The command made my body perk up more than it should have.

I bent over, ass in the air, face in the pillows. I wrapped a hand around my dick as Kendall shoved in again.

"Fuck, I wanna blow my load." He said.

"Right there..._fuck_...right there."

My eyes rolled back as he continued to thrust into me. I found myself pushing my ass higher, closer to him as I pulled on my cock, needing release.

Kendall ran his hands up my back, tangled in my hair. I didn't know what that did to me but suddenly the tingle at the base of my spine intensified. It shot through me and I trembled and, "_Fuck_, I'm coming."

I stroked myself harder, faster, as I shot all over the bed and my hand. Come slicked through my fingers as I kept working my dick, as I let go again, and I shot a second time.

Kendall groaned behind me. His hand tightened in my hair and I knew he was fucking through his own orgasm as well.

He fell on top of me and we were both breathing heavily. He grabbed my hand and licked the come off it, which my dick liked.

It was then I realized what we'd done...I didn't regret it but it was just…

"That felt different than I thought it would." He said as though he read my thoughts.

"What?" I played it off. "Didn't think I'd be so good at taking the D?" I said while my brain agreed with him.

"Shut up. Don't pretend you didn't feel it, too." He pulled the condom off, leaned over me and tossed it into the trash before he clicked the lamp off.

He was right...I did. It was the same mixture of emotions I'd felt when he got jealous or we joked about being exclusive. I'd never been exclusive with anyone in my life. I wanted to slam the door on both of those things...but there was a quiet part of me that kind of hoped they would creep in anyway...sneak under the door and find their way inside.

"I should go." I said.

"Stay." He replied. "I just took your ass for the first time. The least I can do is let you spend the night in my bed afterward."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"What if you do?" He replied.

I was quiet for a moment...then, "It's just because I'm tired."

"Shut up and go to sleep, James."

"You've been getting awfully bossy. Just because you topped doesn't mean anything."

"You like it. You like that I dare speak to you the way no one else does."

I ignored that, and it wasn't long before Kendall fell asleep.

My mind wouldn't shut down. I kept wondering what I was doing here and why I _wanted_ to be here. What it meant, where it would go but then, he pulled me close, put his head on my chest, and I rubbed his back.

The next thing I knew, my world went black.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

I woke up to the sunlight stinging my eyes as it slipped past the blinds on the other side of my bedroom.

Though I was still tired as fuck from messing around with James the night before, I felt relaxed...and as satisfied as I had when I'd fallen asleep.

It had been an amazing night, and I was glad James let me share that first time with him. It was fun getting to see that need in his eyes...how eager he was to explore new and uncharted territory.

And hot as the sex was, it was fun and playful, too. It was different from anything I'd ever shared with another guy. A connection, a closeness, that was very different for me.

Considering James' past with women, I figured it was very different for him, too. Although reading James wasn't my strength, so I could have been totally off-base.

I rolled over, expecting to see James lying beside me, but he was gone.

The excitement I felt about getting to see him again was replaced with disappointment.

I figured he'd wised up at some point during the night and decided to get his ass out of here.

_Fair enough. _It was bold of me to ask him to stick around. Hell, I wasn't even sure why I'd done it, but I wanted to stay with him. I liked his company, and there wasn't that awkward sensation that I got sometimes after I hooked up with someone, like one of us needed to leave.

I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth with Listerine before hopping into the shower.

I rinsed off real quick before slipping out and wrapping a towel around my waist.

A loud sound came from outside my room like someone was in the kitchen.

Had James stuck around after all?

I left my room and as I made it through the short hallway to my main living area, I saw James standing behind the bar, shirtless, using a spatula to slide an omelet onto a plate.

I was relieved that he'd stuck around, that he hadn't rushed off like I'd suspected.

"Oh, Gordon Ramsay has been busy this morning, hasn't he?" I teased.

He glanced up at me, a smile spreading across his face like he was appreciating memories about the night before.

"For a second there, I thought I was going to have to come in and wake your tired ass up." He said before scraping another omelet onto a separate plate.

"I'm surprised you didn't need to. I'm tired as fuck."

"Why don't you get your ass over here and give me a kiss? I'd say I've earned it, considering I spent the last twenty minutes making you breakfast."

"Yes, sir." I said as I walked around the bar, noticing he was just in a pair of boxers. "Aren't you just a bossy bottom now?"

"You like it when I'm bossy."

Before I had a chance to make a smart-ass comment, his lips were on mine, and they felt as good as they'd felt the night before...as good as they'd always felt.

He wrapped an arm around me, pressing his hand against the small of my back and pulling me so that our torsos were flush.

He broke our kiss, chuckling.

"I can feel how much you're loving this." He said before sliding his hand against my crotch, feeling my hardening girth. "But you need something else in your mouth besides my come."

"Eggs...come...it's all protein, right?"

He slid his hand down my back and gripped my ass cheek.

"Get your ass on a stool before you make me take it right here."

"You're not very good at threats, are you?"

"That wasn't a threat." And the way he said it, I knew he was being serious.

"Well, as much as I want that right now, I do need to eat a little bit."

"That's what I figured." He said, his smile assuring me he enjoyed his victory in our little game of chicken.

"I just need to make some coffee."

"I've got that. You just go sit down."

I obeyed his orders. "Yes, sir. Bossy Bottom. Don't worry, though. You're very good at topping too, but I'm just making sure to give credit where it's due."

I slid onto a stool on the other side of the bar and pulled one of the plates close to me.

"I told you. I'm good at everything."

I rolled my eyes. "When we first met, I thought you were being conceited when you said shit like that."

"What's changed?" He asked as he made himself at home, grabbing a coffee mug from my cabinet.

"I guess I can see why you're so confident. You're not afraid of trying out new things. Most people hesitate and freak out about that kind of stuff, but you just dive right on in. And even if you don't know what you're doing, you're a real fast learner."

As I talked to him, he filled the coffee mug with the coffee machine.

"I'm glad you're starting to realize how amazing I am." He said with a wink.

"Oh, Jesus. I'm officially done complimenting you...at least through breakfast."

"Who says I'm going to stay longer?"

He approached the bar and set the mug beside my plate before walking around and sitting on the stool beside me.

"I was surprised you actually stayed the night." I admitted.

"Me too, really. I was kinda surprised you asked."

"I didn't want you to feel like I was just trying to get my rocks off. I mean, not on your first time."

"And what a first time it was." His smile expanded, as did my hard-on. His eyes narrowed. "So, what was your first time like?"

I picked up a fork by my plate and picked at the omelet.

"Not the most amazing experience. I was trying to get it done, I guess. I met a hot guy at a frat party, but the moment he did the deed, he freaked out on me and bailed. I'd see him around school a little after that, but he'd never look me in the eyes. Guy was obviously still struggling with who he was, and I get that."

"That's still a shitty way to experience it your first time."

"Well, yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"Awww. You wanted me to stay over so I wouldn't feel all used and gross?"

"Shut up."

But it was kind of true. I didn't want him to feel like what he'd done was dirty or wrong...like he needed to get the fuck out. As I'd learned, that was no way to share that experience with someone.

He put his hand on the back of my head. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone how much you like me."

Once again, before I had the chance to reply, he kissed me-a greedy, tongue-filled kiss. Like he just wanted to claim my mouth with his. He kept his hand on the back of my head, running his thumb through my hair.

When he pulled away, he said, "Now hurry up and eat or I'm going to give you something else to stick in that pretty mouth of yours."

I chuckled before turning back to the breakfast he'd made me.

"So, what's in this?"

"You had some chicken and jalapenos, so I grabbed a few things here and there, put it together-_viola_."

"Voila? Well, merci beaucoup. The service at this restaurant is fabulous."

I took a bite, and the taste of cheese and jalapenos overtook my mouth in a delicious combo. He'd clearly used a little red pepper too-just the right amount. As I turned to him and saw him grinning, I could tell he knew that without me having to say anything.

"Amazing, right? You can admit it."

"I said no more compliments until after breakfast."

"Well, then I guess you don't get to have my incredible omelet." He reached for my plate, but I leaned forward, guarding it.

"No, no. It's great. It's exactly what I would expect from a James Diamond original."

As he beamed with delight, I enjoyed knowing that all the praise was kind of getting to his head that morning.

I took another bite out of my omelet.

Damn, it was good.

We ate together for a few minutes, glancing at each other occasionally, smirks on our faces as if we were fucking teenagers who'd just figured out what sex was. It seemed so stupid and childish and so fun, all at the same time.

"So, what does Ninja have going on today?" He asked.

"Oh, just some family thing. This barbecue my father has at our place. We invite some people from the neighborhood over. We do a lot of stuff like that. Mom and Dad are very friendly with all the neighbors. They're social people. But the barbecues are always relaxed, chill. It's not like one of those stuffy parties where you're underdressed all the time."

"I prefer you when you're undressed."

I chuckled. "What about you? Any big plans today?"

"Eh, I was just going to go to a bathhouse and pass this ass around, now that I've had an experience with the real thing."

As he replied, I wondered if, at least to some extent, the way he twisted a serious question into a sex joke wasn't some sort of defense mechanism-something he used to keep from having to get too close to people.

James smiled before saying, "But seriously, if you have time, we should try to get a little bit of that in again."

He leaned toward me, his face right next to mine as he continued, "But I'm pretty sure you owe me some ass."

"Straighty feeling toppy this morning?"

"I'm feeling toppy in this moment, but I might feel bottomy once we get going. Nothing wrong with flip-flopping."

He glanced down at my crotch, my dick sliding from the top of the towel which was just barely around my waist.

It continued to swell.

"It doesn't look like you have a problem with my idea." James added.

He moved closer, taking my lips with his once again.

I relaxed into it, and as I felt him pushing to his feet, I did the same.

The towel, already loose around me, fell to the floor as he guided me back against the wall adjacent to the front door.

He grabbed my erection and stroked up and down, his kiss trailing from my lips to my neck. As his hot breath hit my flesh, I moaned, throwing my head back, losing myself in the experience.

I heard a sound-like one of the doors to my neighbors' place opening, but then I caught something out of the corner of my eyes and turned to see my mother standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as she glanced between James and me.

"Jesus Christ!" I said, sliding out from between James and the wall and racing behind the bar to conceal my massive erection from my mom.

"Oh my…" She said. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

She looked like she was stifling her amusement, but then she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of laughter as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Seriously, Mom?"

"Oh, I don't see what the big deal is. You think I never noticed that thing when you were going through puberty? I do realize that you have sex, you know? I know that might be really upsetting for you, though. Hi, I'm Jennifer." She said, extending her hand to James, who was still just in a pair of boxers, his own impressive size obvious as ever.

She pulled her hand away. "On second thought, maybe we can skip handshakes for now."

He turned to me, his tensed-up expression revealing his own surprised with Mom's attitude.

"I'm James…" dragged from his lips before he turned back to her.

The first night he stayed over and he was already meeting my mother?

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. Quite a way for James and Jennifer to meet. :P And Kames seem to be getting more close with each passing chapter. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will more than likely be up sometime this weekend.**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again everyone! And now for this one. :P**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I was frozen.

I had no idea what to do even though I really wanted to fucking run.

I'd never run from anything in my life, but I'd also never been nearly naked in front of the mother of someone I was fucking when I just had my hands on their dick...or well, _any_ part of them since this whole man thing was new for me.

Moms and I didn't mix. I hadn't learned how to even handle a mother after mine died, but there I was, having another first with Kendall and I sort of wanted to kill him for it.

"Kendall...this is the guy, right? The one who has you doe-eyed. He's hot. I totally get it."

I nearly choked on my tongue.

"Jesus Christ, Mom. Can you not?" Kendall said just as, "You're doe-eyed over me?" slipped out of my mouth.

"No." He replied.

His mom chuckled.

"I don't think I like that answer." I said in response.

Kendall frowned. "You _want _me to be doe-eyed over you?"

It was then I realized what I'd said, and the tightness in my throat got more intense. _Holy fuck. _I'd said that, hadn't I? This whole situation was fucking with me.

"No. I was giving you shit...I mean crap."

"You're an adult, dear. You can curse in front of me. I've seen you with your hand on my son's privates. I'm pretty sure we're past that stage."

Who the fuck was this crazy woman?

"Seriously, Mom. You're weirding both of us out right now." Kendall said from the other side of the bar. I was, for one of the first times in my life, struck silent. The only other person who seemed to be able to do that was Kendall.

"I came by to tell you we need you to bring potato salad today." She told her son, obviously not caring about the awkwardness of the situation.

"Awesome. I have a phone you could have used for that. I'll pick some up on the way." Kendall replied.

"No. You know I hate the store-bought stuff."

"I don't know how to make it." Kendall told her.

She turned to me and I was again reminded that I was standing in my underwear in front of his mother.

"Do you know how to make potato salad?" She asked.

"Umm...yes?" I managed to find my voice.

"Do you have any plans today?" Jennifer continued.

"No…?" Why the hell was I answering her as though my replies were questions?

"Good. So you'll come to the barbecue with Kendall and help make the potato salad. It'll be fun. Everyone will love to meet you."

"Wait...what? I…"

She waved her hand at me. "Shush. None of that. I promise not to embarrass you."

That made me frown. "I don't get embarrassed."

She grinned as though she'd just figured something out about me. "Prove it. See you at three, dear." Then Jennifer turned to Kendall. "Good catch." And just as quickly as she'd stormed into his condo, she was gone.

"Oh my god." Kendall said before leaning over with his elbows on the counter and his hands in his hair. "I'm so sorry. She's obviously crazy. You don't have to go today."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "I'm pretty sure your mom just issued me a challenge." How could I not go now?

"Your funeral." Kendall shrugged. "Apparently, you're both crazy."

No, I wasn't crazy. I just didn't like the fact that she obviously didn't think I would go. She was wrong.

We stopped by my condo so I could get a change of clothes and then went to the store together and got the stuff for the potato salad. Kendall helped me while I made it but with each moment that went by, my stomach twisted into a tighter knot.

As we sat in Kendall's car on the way to his parents' house, I was convinced I'd lost my damn mind and was making the biggest mistake of my life. I was going to a family barbecue with a guy I'd let fuck me last night? What the hell was he doing to me?

"You're freaking out." Kendall said from the driver's seat.

"I'm not freaking out." I snapped, pissed because he seemed to know me _way _too damn well. I felt the same about him and that was another _what the fuck _moment.

"Okay."

"Now you're trying to pacify me. You don't really believe I'm not freaking out. If you think I'm freaking out, Kendall, just say it."

He opened his mouth, and I waited for him to confirm what we both knew I was doing, but instead, boisterous passionate laughter burst from his lips. It was happy and contagious and even though I wanted to cross my arms and pout at the fact that he was laughing at me, I couldn't help but laugh, too.

My stomach cramped and Kendall squeezed the steering wheel as we acted like a couple of teenagers who were drunk for the first time. I couldn't remember ever laughing with anyone the way I laughed with Kendall right then. I felt like I continued to have these firsts with him that made my head a mess.

Kendall got me...we got each other, and there was a part of me that was pissed at him about that.

Our laughter settled down just as Kendall pulled up to the curb in front of a house that looked like it belonged on TV.

It was similar to where I'd grown up with my grandmother but then I thought about Kendall's mom and how kind and caring she'd been, how much she obviously loved Kendall and I knew I wouldn't find anything similar to the home I'd shared with my grandmother.

Would my parents have eventually lived in a house like this? Would we have played catch in the front yard? Would my mom have been like Jennifer if she'd walked in on me with Kendall today?

I closed my eyes, fighting back those memories and thoughts that had no business plaguing me so much lately. That shit happened so long ago. It was over now.

"Hey." Kendall's hand touched my cheek and it felt so damn intimate. "You don't have to do this. Seriously. I know it's a lot. My family is a lot. The only thing you wanted last night was my dick to meet your prostate." He joked. "Not a family get-together."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I think they got along well, don't you?"

"My dick and your prostate?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm not freaking out. Plus, my potato salad is fucking incredible. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"I mean, it was made by James Fucking Diamond. How could it not be good?"

"Exactly." I smiled and then got out of the car before I changed my mind. After grabbing the salad from the back seat, I tugged at the collar of my polo and followed Kendall down the walkway.

The second we stepped onto the porch, the door jerked open.

"I didn't think you'd come." Jennifer said, cocked a brow.

"You doubted me?" I replied. "Well, that was your first mistake." I'd be lying if I didn't admit some of the tension in my gut loosened slightly. I liked Kendall's mom a lot.

"He's even more cocky that I am, Mom." Kendall said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking inside. I followed behind him.

"Good. Then he'll fit right in with our family." She replied, and my foot caught on something, I don't even know what, and I stumbled. Kendall turned, reached out his hand to catch me but I shook him off and straightened myself.

_Good. Then he'll fit right in with your family…_

There had never been a time in my life where someone had said something like that about me. Part of me wanted to turn around and walk out right then because fuck that. I didn't need to fit in with anyone. I didn't need anyone.

But there was another part of me...one that clawed and scratched and fought to climb its way to the surface, that wanted to thank her. Fucking _thank _her.

"Mom...lay off him, okay?"

"Jennifer, are you harassing these boys?" A man-Kendall's father, I assumed-stepped into the entryway.

"Me? No? I wouldn't do such a thing." She replied.

"You wouldn't do such a thing, my ass." He countered and then held his hand out to me. "Hi. I'm Kevin. It's nice to meet a young man of Kendall's. He never brings anyone around. I can't imagine why." And then he nodded toward Jennifer as I attempted not to swallow my tongue.

I reached out and shook his hand as I replied to what he said..._a young man of Kendall's...he never brings anyone around…_

I cleared my throat. "James Diamond. Nice to meet you. I made potato salad." _I made potato salad? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"I see that." Kevin replied as he took the bowl out of my hand.

"Okay, that's enough, you two. You're driving me crazy. We'll be back." Kendall said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from them.

We took the stairs and I tried to fight back the tension and nerves making my body go haywire. Kendall continued to take me out of my comfort zone, continued to make me feel all these things that were so damn foreign to me.

"Do you wanna see my old room?" He winked at me. _Playful. I can do playful. I'm a playful guy._

"I hope that's not the only thing you plan to show me when we get there."

Kendall led me into a room and closed the door behind us.

"I'm-" I silenced him with my mouth. I didn't want to talk. Didn't want to think. It was a whole lot easier to focus on the taste of his mouth and the way his tongue tangled with mine than it was all the other shit. Sex I could handle. Families were another thing.

Kendall groaned into my mouth and dug his blunt nails into my sides. He was hard and my dick was fucking aching. I couldn't seem to get enough of him.

But then I pulled away because his crazy-ass parents were downstairs, and I was sort of afraid his mom would walk in on us. I didn't pull away completely, leaning my forehead against his-though I didn't really understand why.

"We can go at anytime, you know? This is weird. I know it's weird."

But the thought of running made my skin feel too tight. I wasn't a runner.

"It's fine. There's food, and I'm hungry." I replied.

Kendall chuckled before he pressed another quick kiss to my lips. It was chaste...sweet...and made my pulse lose control, so I pulled away.

"If we don't go down, your mom will come up here, won't she?" I asked.

"You know her well."

We stepped into the hallway again and I noticed the pictures lining the walls. Pictures I didn't take the time to look at when we came up. There was one with a young Kendall wrestling with another boy.

"This is him? Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, his voice soft...melancholy.

I couldn't get over how many pictures there were of them-school pictures and family pictures. Sporting events and vacations. They were a real family. What a family was _supposed _to be and Christ, I suddenly wondered how different my life would have been if I'd had that.

"There's my Ninja." I said when I spotted an image of Kendall dressed for karate.

"That's when I got my black belt."

"That's the biggest fucking smile I've ever seen on you." I told him. "It's cute."

"I was happy. I knew how proud Ethan was."

I reached over, put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. I kissed his temple before pulling back...and I wondered if my parents would be proud of me.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

I liked that James got to see me in my old karate robe and belt.

It was a moment in my life I was really proud of. I figured it was kind of dumb for a guy in his late-twenties to be so proud of something kind of silly, but that part of my life would always be special to me, especially because of how it reminded me of Ethan.

James' gaze wandered like his thoughts were elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He didn't have a chance to reply before I blurted out, "Your mom and dad?"

It was a guess, but I could totally understand why he would be thinking about them when I was thinking about my brother, considering his parents definitely reminded me of my own situation with Ethan.

His eyes widened like he was surprised and then he nodded.

"I guess when people you love leave too soon," He said, "you can't help but wonder if they're looking on from somewhere, if they would like the life that they see."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, James." I said, trying to soothe him. "Considering the life you've built for yourself, I'm sure they're very proud. I just hope that as they're looking, they know when they need to turn away."

He chuckled, and I was glad I was able to shake him out of his serious state.

"I'm sure they do." He said.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt a connection-much deeper than I'd felt when we'd first started talking to each other about the people we'd lost. It seemed to be a product of everything we'd shared-the hurt, the fun, the laughs.

I kissed him, and he kissed back.

With each kiss, it was as though we were coming to know each other better and better. More about each other's lives, more about each other's bodies.

There was something in me that made me feel like I should have been throwing up my defenses, but I resisted the impulse-something that was easy to do when my lips were locked with James'.

"Son." Dad's voice came from behind us, and as soon as we turned, he reached the top of the stairs and stopped, glaring at us. "Don't forget our rules. No locked doors." A grin overtook his face as he apparently took pride in his joke.

"And here you were blaming Mom for being the reason I don't bring people over." I teased.

Dad approached and slung an arm over James' shoulder.

"Well, I'm not going to let you hog your new friend all afternoon. Come on, James. I got some friends I want you to meet."

He pulled him toward the stairwell. "You watch any hockey?"

"A little."

"You a Seals fan?"

"Eh...I'm more of a Kings fan."

"Oh, thank God. I always said, 'I can live with having a bi kid, but a Seals fan is a whole other story.'" He turned back to me as they reached the stairs. "Just kidding. You know I love you, son."

That was one of the wonderful things about my parents. There were no two people who I could have imagined ever being so generous with their love-so willing to tell me how much they cared about me and supported my life choices at any given time.

I knew Ethan felt the same way about them when he was alive, considering they'd been that way when we were little. But since my brother passed away, Mom and Dad's reminders and demonstrations of their love had intensified as had mine-surely because we all knew how quickly we could lose the ones we cared about.

I turned back to the picture of me and Ethan wrestling.

Pleasant as the reminder was, with it came the vivid image of him lying in a hospital bed.

I shook my head as though that would shake the image from my thoughts.

Of course, that never worked.

I went downstairs, planning to join the party in the backyard. I needed to meet and greet some of the neighbors, but I also wanted to keep Dad from harassing James too much.

When I walked through the kitchen, I caught Mom transferring a casserole from one dish into another over the sink. The dish was clearly too heavy for her, so I went over and grabbed it, asking, "What are you doing?"

"One of those Henderson kids spilled some beans into the broccoli casserole, so I need to put it in another dish. I was going to ask your dad to help me, but he's busy showing off your future fiance to the neighbors."

"Not my future fiance." I said through my teeth as I glanced out the garden window behind the sink.

James stood in a circle of Dad's friends, laughing as Dad talked the group's ears off, probably telling them some joke he'd already told at a number of these barbecues.

Dad was the kind of guy who could have told a story as many times as he wanted and everyone would have been just as interested, just as amused because each time had its own special feeling to it...and his eagerness about sharing was almost as rewarding as the story itself.

"I get it." Mom said, her eyes on me.

"Get what? I haven't said anything."

"You've said more than you realize. I'm happy for you, Kendall."

"Happy for me? You're making way too big of a deal out of-"

"Out of this guy who means nothing but just happened to be willing to drop everything to come to the family barbecue with you? Okay, if you say so. I'll assume there's absolutely nothing going on between you and _Straighty_." I glared at her, which provoked, "Oh, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were fourteen, and I just grounded you."

"I hardly even know what's going on here."

"I think you might have a little clue about what's going on. Serious-Mom time...I've never really butted into your private life, but I have to admit there's always been a part of me that's been worried that because of what happened with Ethan, you've maybe...not let yourself get as close to people. Or that you're nervous about what might happen if you do."

"That might have been true in the past, but I certainly haven't been using that as an excuse to push James away."

Her eyes were filled with knowing-a really annoying knowing. Like she could see so much more than I wanted her to.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. After all, I'm sitting here waiting for you to adopt three or four grandchildren for me."

"Oh my god. Here I thought you were having serious-Mom time."

"This is serious-Mom time." But I could read the amusement all over her expression...how much she was enjoying getting to me. "I just hope you remember that you have to cling on to the things in this world that are important to you. And the people."

Her eyes watered, and I knew it was because she was thinking about Ethan.

"I won't ever forget that."

"Okay, good." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

I wiped it away. "Oh, no. Now you have _me _worrying about _you_."

"Don't worry about me. I wear waterproof mascara." She winked and forced a smile. "Now give your mom a hug and then get out there and rescue your man from your father."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, before I helped her with the casserole. I took it to the picnic table on the porch.

Mom was right. Not just about having to cling to the things that were important, but about my interest in James.

It was clear I liked him a hell of a lot-as more than just some fuck buddy, and it was more than just our connection with his parents and my brother.

He was a cool, fun guy who I liked spending time with. And what we'd shared even within the past twenty-four hours, when he bottomed for the first time, had felt so intimate, like so much more than anything I'd ever experienced with anyone else.

There was a closeness between us that was too strong to deny, and even though there was something scary about it, it was something I wanted to explore with him.

But the real question was: did he want that?

Surely he did. After all, he wasn't fighting what we were doing either. Hell, he listened to me ramble about my brother at four in the morning. He could have run from this barbecue, but he hadn't.

While one of my mom's neighbors began giving me the third degree about my career and how I was doing, I watched James over her shoulder, chatting away with one of Dad's friends.

He turned to me, and we exchanged a gaze, and as he smiled, it assured me that what was happening between us wasn't just in my head.

When I finished catching up with a few of Mom and Dad's friends, I finally made it back to Dad and James. We chatted some before Dad insisted on showing James the garden.

Dad gave him the standard tour, and as James reached the middle of the garden, standing on a wooden beam, surrounded by squash and cucumbers, he said, "This is pretty impressive, Kevin."

"It's been a family project for a while now. Gave me something to do after I retired. I need to keep busy. My mind needs to be working all the time."

"I know the feeling." James said. "I have a hard time shutting it off sometimes because I keep it going so much."

"Work?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Running your own company means you have to be the one to put the work into it. It took me a lot of years to build it up, so I think there's this part of me that feels like if I let the ball drop, then it'll all go away."

"With some of the projects you were telling us about earlier, it doesn't sound like it'll be going away anytime soon." Dad said. "I bet your parents are really proud of you."

My chest constricted.

It was as though Dad had done what all great parents had a way of doing, psychically picked up on a sensitive subject and dug into it with a knife.

As I checked James expression, what had been friendly and playful throughout the barbecue, had turned stoic.

_Shit._

"Well, now that he's helped you out, I say we get back tot he party." I said, trying to get James out of what had become an awkward moment.

We headed back and spent another half hour hanging around-thirty minutes that were far more awkward than when James had first arrived. He wasn't smiling and laughing with people anymore.

He'd become cold and guarded.

I decided it would be better if I got James out of there, so we said our goodbyes to everyone before returning to the car.

As soon as we got in, I asked James, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." His words were curt, defensive.

"My dad was just trying to be nice when he said that thing about your parents. I'm sorry if that stirred something up."

"Your parents didn't do anything wrong. They were great."

Despite the compliment, considering how serious he sounded, I knew something was up.

And it was clear by the way he was talking that he didn't want to discuss it.

I decided I should give him a moment to think, at least until we got back to my condo.

* * *

**Done! So, James has officially met both of Kendall's parents! He even attended the family barbecue, which was going pretty well until that last bit there. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I'm glad you all liked the way James and Jennifer met last chapter. It was definitely awkward for Kames. :P The next chapter will more than likely be up sometime this weekend, and will pick up where this one left off.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a great weekend! I'm back with this long overdue chapter! :P I didn't even realize this hasn't been updated in two weeks, so I figured I would post this before bed.**

**Before we started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I knew my reaction to Kevin's statement was insane.

It was an offhand comment, one that anyone could make. One that people _had _made in the past, but it had been different today. As I stood at a family barbecue with the man I was sleeping with, after they'd paraded me around as if I was suddenly one of their own.

All I could think about were my parents...if they were alive, would they be proud of me? Would my father have wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulders the way Kevin had done with me? Would he have spoken about me with the pride and love in his eyes that both Jennifer and Kevin had when they spoke about Kendall?

Or would I have somehow been a disappointment to them? Would they have grown to look at me the way my grandmother did or would my mom have resented us because marrying my father and having me had made her lose her own mother's love?

"I know they're a little too much to handle sometimes, but they mean well." Kendall said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"They're fine." _They were perfect. They were exactly what I hope my parents would have been._

We were quiet most of the way back to Kendall's condo. I couldn't stop thinking about his family and the barbecue and the fact that I'd even gone in the first place. That it had felt good to be led around the yard by Kendall's dad as though he was...fuck, as though he was proud of me. As though I'd meant something to him-not because I was good at what I did or because he thought he could get something from me.

It was such a stupid thing to think. He didn't know me. He'd been nice to me because I was there with his son, but for a few moments, it had felt like I had a family. Or like I could. As incredible as that was, it also scared the living fuck out of me because it wasn't real.

None of this was.

Kendall was my fuck buddy. We were playing around, having fun, he was teaching me about my prostate and showing me how good it could feel to play around back there. I'd had no business going to that barbecue today...and I didn't understand why I had. Why I suddenly had this unfamiliar ache in my chest.

I shoved out of the car when we got to Kendall's condo. I heard him right behind me.

_Home...I should go home right now. _That would fix everything. I could go on my way and end this...whatever it was we were doing, but I didn't. I was pissed at him and pissed at myself and didn't speak to him as I made my way to his door.

He opened it, and I pushed past him. I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't need his family. I didn't need anyone. That I hadn't enjoyed myself today and that there wasn't a part of me that had felt at home for the first time since I'd lost my own parents.

Before I could say any of that, Kendall spoke first.

"Don't walk away."

His statement nearly stole my breath.

"You'll miss me too much, huh?" I teased. "You know we were just fucking around." My voice didn't sound like my own. It was as though someone had taken me over and was taking care of shit I suddenly didn't have the courage to take care of.

"You're really good at that...at pretending nothing matters to you. At turning everything into a joke...at playing it off as if it doesn't matter, or by building yourself up to mask all the other shit because that's what it is, isn't it? A mask."

My body began to tremble from the inside out. It was as though it was cracking apart, as though I would crumble at any second, but I didn't do that. I didn't fucking crumble. I never had.

"Fuck that. I am who I am. I don't hide from shit."

"Everyone hides from something, Straighty. We're all lying to ourselves if we think we don't. And...I get it. I know how much losing your parents hurt you. I know it was made a hundred times worse by the way your grandmother treated you."

I shook my head, trying to block him out.

"Today was a lot. I get that. The sex last night and then you ended up at a family barbecue where my parents go a little insane on you...and I know that had to stir up feelings with you about your own family. I get it. I guess…" He shrugged. "I guess I just want you to know that I see you. I see you and I like what I see. You don't have to hide from me."

Fuck if there wasn't a part of me that wanted to reach out for him. That wanted to bury my face in his neck and breathe him in and tell him how much today really meant to me. A part of me that wanted to do it again, or ask him if he thought my parents would have loved me the way his loved him. A part of me that wanted to ask him what it was he saw when he looked at me, because I didn't think anyone had ever seen me before. Sometimes, I didn't even know if I fully saw myself.

I saw the man people wanted to sleep with. The man who was good at what I did and who let myself love architecture because it could never hurt me. The man who used sex and jokes and confidence to hide the fact that I didn't really know who I was or what I wanted...that I didn't know how to find out, either.

But I couldn't say those things. Couldn't believe them because they meant the man I'd made myself into-the one who hardened himself after his parents died and who made something of himself to prove to the woman who raised him that he was worthy of something-was a lie.

"You see me, huh?" I cocked a brow at him. "Obviously, you like what you see."

Kendall rolled his eyes and damned if I couldn't blame him.

"I didn't realize how much you hide until now. You play the cocky guy well."

Who the fuck did he think he was, saying this shit to me?

"Yeah. Okay. And you like whatever game I've been playing." I leaned closer to him. "You like me cocky."

He smelled too fucking good, but that wasn't what caught me. It was the look in his eyes. I recognized it. Saw the disappointment there.

I got Kendall somehow...and he got me. It didn't make any sense. Not really, but we did. There was a connection with us from the start. It didn't matter if we were talking or laughing or fucking, it was always there.

"I think it's time for me to go." I said. I tried to walk by but Kendall grabbed my arm.

I fought to pull away from him and he didn't let me. The disappointment in his stare changed then, and it became a challenge. He was challenging me and I knew why...Because it would get me to stay...Because he knew I couldn't walk away from it, and he was right.

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One minute we were standing there, Kendall's fingers pressing into my arm as he held me in place and the next we were wrestling.

I struggled to get out of his hold, but he was too fucking good for me to do it. Before I realized it, we were on the floor and he was straddling me.

"Cheating fucking bastard." I gritted at him before I pushed, using my body to get the upper hand and roll so I was on top of him. I held his wrist and pressed my weight into him. "Look who's on top now."

He grinned, fucking grinned this mischievous smile that said _not for long_. He twisted, somehow lifted me, and then tossed me to my back without hurting me. His body was on top of mine and my wrists were held under his legs.

"Stop fighting. You can't win." He said as I thrashed beneath him and tried to break free.

He wasn't talking about the wrestling match or whatever it was we were doing. He knew it, and I knew it, too.

"I don't lose." I said as I leaned forward and tried to bite his neck. It was the distraction I needed to flip us a second time and take control. "Who's on top now?" I asked and then, "Oh fuck," as he pinched my side which made me wince and gave him the perfect opportunity to take control again.

We went back and forth. There was a part of me that knew he had to be going easy on me, fucking ninja that he was. If anyone saw us right then, they would've thought we were crazy. And maybe we were because we'd been fighting and then wrestling and now...a laugh tumbled from my lips as we rolled around like a couple of idiots.

It was as though it was contagious and Kendall started laughing, too. Our chests and stomachs vibrated against each other.

"Have you had enough?" He asked as he held my arms over my head.

"Fuck no."

"Give up, James. I caught you." He said and again, I had a feeling he wasn't talking about wrestling.

"I don't know how to give up." I admitted.

I'd spent most of my life pushing through, fighting to be strong on my own. I didn't know how to depend on anyone...how to trust anyone. I didn't know how to spend the day with his family and not be afraid I didn't belong.

I twisted and tried to shove him off of me, but somehow all it did was make it so now I lay on my stomach. Kendall held my hands behind my back and he lay on top of me...his mouth next to my ear.

"This is new for me, too. I...I didn't plan for this to turn into more than a fuck, but it did. I care about you. I don't know where it will lead...maybe nowhere at all, but I'm not going to run. Tell me you're not going to run either."

I couldn't answer. It was as if there was a fist around my throat.

"Don't run, James." He said softly against my ear. "We both know how quickly life can change. How everything can be snatched away from you. Let's just...see what happens."

My chest heaved in and out. The grip around my neck eased up. He was right. I didn't know how it happened but I cared about him too...and I didn't want to walk away. I fought. I always had.

"I think...I think I care about your cocky ass, too." I admitted and even without seeing him, I knew he was smiling. "Don't think I'm admitting that again."

"I wouldn't dare think that."

"Don't think this means I'm going to let you keep winning fights either."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

We both knew I hadn't let him win.

Kendall rolled off me, lay on his side, and looked at me. I closed my eyes when he reached out and fingered my hair.

"How'd this happen?" I asked. I'd never let myself care about anyone since the day my parents died.

"I don't know." He answered. "But I'm glad it did."

I opened my eyes, took him in. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

"Obviously." I grinned and then, "I'm glad it happened, too."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I rolled on top of him and this time, he didn't fight me. My body rested between his legs. His dick was hard and mine fucking ached already.

He grabbed my ass, and his tongue swept my mouth and fuck, I really didn't want to walk away from him. I wanted this. Wanted to see where it would go.

I jerked back and frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend…" _Holy fuck_. A little over a month ago, I hadn't even realized I was bi and now I had a _boyfriend_.

"I like the sound of that." Kendall replied and then kissed me until I forgot to be afraid.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

After how stressed he was on the ride back to the condo, all I wanted was to break through the walls he'd put up.

I was good at that. It was one of the reasons I caught his interest initially, and I was just happy he couldn't deny the competitive streak in him when I started our little wrestling match.

I couldn't let him leave feeling like shit, and boy did that pay off.

Not just because it was hot as hell, but because we'd both finally admitted what we wanted out of what we were doing-which was more than being fuck buddies.

I knew what was going on before our discussion, but hearing him admit it meant everything to me, especially as the word _boyfriend _slipped past his lips.

But after our fight, our dicks were throbbing, aching for relief, and I felt like it was my job to give him that.

We tugged and grabbed at each other's clothes as we made our way down the hall to my bedroom.

"I assume since I won," I said, "that means I get to top."

He chuckled, and I felt his smile spread against my face. "Don't lie. You're just impressed at what a good bottom I am already."

"Impressed is an understatement." I said before kissing him again. I felt particularly needy-fucking hungry-for his lips and tongue.

Despite my efforts at keeping him close, James shoved me back against the wall and pulled my shirt up. I raised my arms, allowing him to remove the inconvenience and did the same for him to get these fucking clothes out of our way.

As our lips met again after what felt like too long of a break, a rush of relief washed through me.

James felt much more at ease than he had during our little wrestling match. He wasn't guarded or tense. With each kiss, it was like he was steadily tearing down all the walls he'd tried to put between us.

He hooked his arm around me, pulling our bodies close so our chests and torsos pressed up against each other.

He trailed the back of his hand down my side, pulling away from me just enough to reach the fly of my jeans, which he worked to get undone as quickly as he could.

"Didn't you like bottoming for me?" I asked him as he unfastened my fly. I gripped his ass, squeezing tight.

He growled in response.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

He glanced around the hallway before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Get your ass in the bedroom. I'm not wasting time with a bunch of foreplay when we could be getting to what we both really want."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Diamond." I said before we hurried into the bedroom together. We stripped, and as I retrieved the condoms and lube from the nightstand, James tackled me from the side, pulling me onto the bed.

As I landed on the bed, he pushed me on my stomach and repositioned so that he lay against my back, his girth between my ass cheeks.

Nice as it was to have my victory against him during our fight, it felt even better to be trapped beneath his weight, his hard cock rubbing against me.

"Trying for a rematch?" I asked.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I have a feeling you'd enjoy losing to me, Ninja."

"I don't think James Fucking Diamond would have appreciated winning if he didn't deserve it."

"I'm pretty sure I deserve it." He rolled off me, to my side. "Roll over."

"There's my bossy bottom again." I teased, earning another smile.

But I obeyed his request. He licked his forefinger and middle finger before sliding them between my cheeks, pushing into me.

He worked his way in. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it felt like he moved his fingers around differently since he'd had mine in his ass-since he knew what it was like to experience it himself.

A quick push further back, and he announced, "There it is."

I checked his expression, a broad grin.

"So goddamn pleased with yourself now that you can find it so easily, aren't you?"

"I'll show you what it means to be pleased." His words were almost a warning, one I didn't doubt as he massaged my prostate, my dick twitching on my abdomen.

My cheeks filled with heat, and he snickered.

"Laughing at how you can get to me like this?" I asked.

He groaned as he leaned close to me, his fingers still inside me as he ran his nose up my abdomen.

"Just thinking about the possibilities of every way I can drive this body of yours crazy."

He kissed up to my nipple, which he ran his tongue in circles around.

"Fuck, well, you're doing a damn good job of that."

He applied more pressure to my prostate, and my dick fucking ached...God, being with James was like being a teenager again, finding out about masturbating for the first time and needing it constantly.

What the fuck was he doing to me? I wasn't some sex-crazed adolescent...except I was when I was with him.

I writhed about on the mattress as, with a few subtle movements, James pushed me closer and closer to the edge, evoking a soft whimper.

"Now I'm starting to get a little jealous." He said.

I laughed before sitting up and kissing him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave Straighty hanging." I said, offering a kiss and pushing him down onto the pillows at the head of the bed.

He slid his fingers out of me, and I started to wet my fingers when he said, "Uh-uh. I want that cock in me."

"Ooh, none of this child's play for Straighty. He's ready for grad school, isn't he?"

I fetched the condoms and lube as he lay on his back, spreading his legs for me. I suited and lubed up, then we worked together until I was pushing into him.

I could see the excitement, the eager anticipation in his expression. It was so different from the one he'd worn all the way back to the condo.

I gave him time to adjust, restraining myself from going balls-deep right away, which I wanted to do so bad because I was so fucking turned on. Because all I wanted was to come up in him.

But I was more obsessed with giving James what he wanted, what he craved.

As he adjusted to me and I was able to pick up my pace, I seized his wrists and pinned them over his head.

He didn't fight me, and I pushed deep and quickly as soon as I knew he was ready, when his expression was begging for it, and he said through his teeth, "Oh, fuck, that feels so damn good."

His words assured me I'd reached his prostate, which only made me harder.

He rolled his head back.

I liked knowing I could give him what he needed. He had put on such a strong front, attempted to push me away, but it hadn't done him any good.

There was something there-something between us, that was..._right_. Neither of us could deny the power of it, the intensity.

I was just relieved that for a moment, I was able to get him out of his own head and force him to acknowledge what was right there in front of us...what we _both_ deserved to give a chance.

As I continued filling him, I felt the impulse to kiss him, but I resisted. I was enjoying watching him twist his body and shift about in pleasure, paying attention to the movements that let me know just how much he was enjoying himself.

I released James' wrists, leaned back, and hooked my arms around his thighs, giving myself the room I needed to really fuck him good, the way I could tell James needed to be fucked.

I moved quickly, forcefully.

His eyes popped open and he reached back, gripping the rods in the headboard.

He grunted and moaned.

I licked my palm before stroking it up and down his length.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

"See, I can work this body just as much as you can work mine." I told him as I continued giving him what he clearly needed.

James' head twitched about a little and then he opened his eyes, looked into mine, some clear intention in them.

"Oh, yeah? Get on my dick."

I slowed my pace, panting a little from the workout.

"What?" I asked.

"Hop on my dick. I want to make you feel as good as I feel right now."

I didn't want to stop giving him that pleasurable experience, but knowing it would turn him on turned me on, too.

I removed my condom and retrieved another, putting it on him and slathering some lube on there.

"Just gotta make sure I'm as good to go as you were." I teased.

"Oh, I practically lubed you up with all that spit earlier." He winked, and I laughed.

I leaned down and kissed him, once again feeling so fucking greedy for those lips, but resisting long enough to straddle him.

With my knees bent, I worked his girth inside.

He set his hand against my face, rubbing his thumb across my cheek as I relaxed.

When he was in good, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around me.

He kicked a leg out to one side, then pulled it behind him and did the same with his other before rocking forward.

I spread my legs out to either side and soon, I was on my back with him on his knees, deep inside me.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them up over my head like I'd done with him.

"Look who's winning now." He joked, his expression showing his amusement and excitement.

"You've been winning for a while." I could tell by the expression on his face he knew I wasn't talking about the sex.

He nipped at my lips before kissing me.

Then he picked up his pace, watching me as I felt him hitting deep inside me, stirring all those sensations he'd electrified with his fingers when we'd first started.

He fucked me good, and his tongue licked across me like he needed to taste as much of me as he could. And after some time, he pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach.

I got on my knees and he pushed back in from behind, gripping my side, his hand massaging my hip, reaching around my abdomen as he continued hitting that spot. With his other hand, he gripped my cock and stroked it.

"James, I'm too fucking hard." I warned.

"No such thing."

He raised his arm from my hip and wrapped it around my throat, pulling gently, guiding me back until I was upright.

I turned to see him, his face red and dripping with sweat as he panted. I wanted his lips again, but they were inches from my face.

He needed to lean closer to me to give me what I needed, and he moved closer but stopped short.

"God, you fucking bastard." I told him. "You know what I want."

He continued pushing inside me as he jerked me off, withholding that one thing I knew would take me over the edge.

"Beg me for it."

"Please, James. I need it so fucking bad."

He licked his lips before moving a little closer. I struggled to reach him, but I still couldn't, and he smiled, enjoying the tease just for another moment before slamming his lips against mine.

"James, I'm gonna…" I warned between a kiss.

"Me too." He said, his breath brushing against my face.

Hearing those words, knowing he was so close, was like a trigger that had my release shooting out across the mattress.

He grunted, his body quaking in a way that let me know he was releasing inside me.

He panted for a moment, and I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips against mine. Just where I needed them to be.

He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close. And as he fell from the high and our lips finally parted, we panted together.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine, reminding me of just how easily he could have let me kiss him if he'd wanted, making me smile at the fun of how he'd tortured me...withheld that from me until just the right moment.

As he pulled away briefly, a drop of sweat landed on my forehead.

I felt so deeply satisfied, and as he opened his eyes, he glanced around uneasily.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is that what it feels like to have sex with a boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "I guess so."

"I've never done this boyfriend thing, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be damn good at it."

My chuckle turned into a full laugh.

"Why doesn't this surprise me? But seriously, it's going to be a big change. Neither of us have done this relationship thing before. It could be a lot more difficult than we realize."

"I've never shied away from something because it's difficult. What about you, Mr. Knight? Are you up for the challenge?"

I couldn't believe we were lying in bed, talking about taking things to the next level. I had every reason to hesitate-to feel nervous or worried-but looking into James' eyes soothed any concern I had, and all I could say was, "I'm more than up for it. And hell, someone has to be around to show you that you're not the only one who can be good at this relationship shit."

He beamed before leaning down and stealing another kiss, claiming my mouth with his tongue. He put his hand to my face, holding me close-not hiding how much he wanted me or how much he wanted to be here in that moment.

This boyfriend thing was going to be very new for both of us, but I was eager to see where it took us.

"Speaking of which," I said between kisses, "we should talk about getting tested."

"Huh?"

"I mean, if we're going to do the boyfriend thing, we should at least get the added perks of being exclusive, right?" I asked, and his eyes widened as though I'd just opened his mind to a whole new world that we could explore together.

"I like this boyfriend thing a lot." He said, making me laugh again.

* * *

**Done! So, it looks like Kames is finally official! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. :P It'll more than likely be up later in the week.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope everyone's weekend is going great so far. :)**

**Before we get into the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, RainbowDiamonds, and XxxAnimaniacxxX for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I was losing my mind.

But the thing was, I liked it.

It had been a month since I'd officially become a boyfriend. A month of fucking and laughing and challenging each other every chance we got. A month of meals together and conversations, and another day where his parents randomly showed up at his condo doing the whole family thing again.

There was a part of me that still tensed up, tried to pull away and put those walls up between us, but just as he had from the beginning, Kendall always found a way to tear them down. He always found a way to reel me in and make me feel good. Make me feel like I was a part of something.

But most of the time? Most of the time I didn't even freak out, which was why I was pretty sure I was losing my mind because this wasn't me. This wasn't James Diamond.

Post-Kendall James Diamond had somehow become a different man. The kind of man who was a boyfriend for the first time. The kind of man who _had _a boyfriend for the first time.

Fucking crazy.

But hey, at least I was good at it. If the way Kendall smiled at me and looked at me and writhed against me when we were fucking said anything, he thought I was damn good at this boyfriend thing, too.

Post-Kendall James Diamond knew what it was like to feel, something I'd been afraid of most of my life.

Kendall rolled over, nuzzled his face into my neck, and mumbled, "Why aren't you sleeping?" in a groggy voice.

"It's dark, and you didn't look at me. How the hell do you know I'm not sleeping?" I asked him.

"I can tell. Your body feels different. You're not relaxed right now. You're thinking. I can practically feel the wheels turning in your head, Straighty."

"Show off." I mumbled into his hair. "And don't you think it's time you stopped calling me that?"

"No." He replied and then pushed up onto his elbows, so he could look down on me. It was probably about three in the morning. Lights from the city gave enough of a glow that I could partially see him. "Tell me what you're thinking. Be real. No jokes or competitions or suddenly deciding you want my ass."

"What if I want to give you mine?" I teased, and he growled at me.

"That's what I mean. I want inside your head." He kissed my temple, and I closed my eyes and savored it because it felt so damn good. "I told you I see you, and I do, but I want you to give me more of yourself, too."

"I've given you more than I've ever given anyone else." I replied, but then added, "I was thinking about us."

He grinned, lightly bathed in city lights. "You're totally whipped."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I know." What was it about him? I didn't understand how he worked himself through cracks in my armor.

Kendall leaned in and rubbed his nose against my cheek. "I love the way you smell in my bed. Tell me what you were thinking about us."

I squeezed him. Little bastard was good at getting his way with me.

"I was just…" I started before he licked the shell of my ear, making my brain turn to mush, which I was sure was his plan. He was good at handling me. "I was just thinking…so this is what it's like to _feel_."

His breath hitched in my ear. He tried to pull back to look at me, but I threaded my fingers through the back of his hair so he couldn't. Now that I'd started talking with him, I realized I wanted to continue but I thought it would be easier this way.

Like he always did, Kendall understood me. He nuzzled my neck and let me speak.

"When my parents died...I didn't let myself feel anything because it hurt too fucking much. There was no one there to push me the way you do. My grandmother was cold, distant, so I became that in a way, too. Not on the outside. I played it off well, but I cut myself off from true emotions. You fucked that up." I chuckled, but Kendall didn't. He just continued to breathe me in. To comfort me.

We were quiet for a few moments. I knew his brain was going crazy like mine was and I was still trying to make sense of how we got here-both tonight and since we'd met.

"I lied to you." I admitted and felt Kendall tense up. "Well, maybe not lied, but I wasn't completely honest."

Kendall pushed up on his elbows again, and I let him.

"Is this where you tell me you weren't really an ass virgin when I had you?"

I smiled because it was the most perfect thing he could have said to me. It made the rest easier somehow.

"It was my fault." I admitted, and he frowned.

"What was your fault?"

"My parents. The accident. I was in the car." _I had lived._

"Jesus Christ, James. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were there? And it couldn't have been your fault."

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Why did you have to wake up? I was mostly thinking about how fun it was to have a boyfriend. I don't know how I started talking about this."

He climbed over me, settled his body between my legs, and looked at me. "Because you need to talk about it. Because you've never talked about it. Tell me, or I won't have sex with you anymore."

This time, I was the one growling at him.

"You couldn't handle it." I said, palming his ass. "You're mine."

"Tell me, James." He pleaded, more softly now.

I fingered his hair. Touched his cheek. Felt my world tilt even more. It had been off its axis since the moment we met.

"We were in the car." I rolled my eyes. "No shit, we were in the car, right? That was stupid. Anyway, I had this small Nerf gun. They'd asked me not to play with it in the car before. I hadn't even told them I'd brought it. Dad was driving and they were laughing and talking."

I closed my eyes, felt the ache in my chest growing. Fuck, this was hard. Goddamn Kendall and making me feel shit.

When I was able to open my eyes again, I continued.

"I don't even know how I pulled the fucking trigger but I did. The dart flew into the front seat. It startled him. His head whipped around to see what it was, and when he wasn't looking, the other driver swerved into our lane and hit us head-on. They died. I was fine."

And my grandmother got me. My dad took her daughter away, and then my dad and I both took her away for good.

"Fuck, James. That wasn't your fault, babe."

"What happened to Straighty?"

"We might have just graduated. At least sometimes. You'll always be Straighty to me." He teased, but then his eyes got serious. His lips turned down at the corners and I saw the pain on his face. My pain. He was hurting for me.

"It wasn't your fault." He said again.

"Wasn't it, though? I mean, yes, it was an accident, but I still caused it."

"You said the other driver was drunk. Did you make that up?"

I shook my head. "No. His blood-alcohol level was double the limit. It's why he drifted into our lane, but if I hadn't distracted my dad, he could have avoided it. He could have swerved the opposite way."

I wasn't stupid. I knew technically, I hadn't caused the wreck. It was a combination of bad luck-the gun, and the other driver who hadn't been paying attention either. But there was still that part of me that couldn't help but think if I hadn't shot that damn Nerf gun...maybe things would have turned out differently.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I'm glad you told me, but I wish you had told me sooner."

"You're the only person I've ever told that to."

"You must really like me a lot." He grinned, then leaned in and whispered against my lips, "It's not your fault." And then, "Have you ever tried to talk to her about everything? Your grandmother?"

I shook my head.

That was enough for tonight. I took his mouth then, and he gave it. I rolled us over so Kendall was on his back.

And when I took him, raw like we were able to do now after getting checked, I thought maybe this feeling thing wasn't so bad...as long as I got to do it with him.

XxX

I rubbed my eyes, which stung due to lack of sleep. I guessed that was what happened when I stayed up half the night thinking and the other half spilling my guts to Kendall.

"You look like old James." Lucy said as we stood in the conference room. Dak was beside her.

"Old James?" I questioned.

"The one who stayed up all night working or with a random woman and looks like he could use a little more sleep."

"Oh, and I haven't been like that lately? I assure you, I'm getting sex every night."

"You've definitely been different...happy." Dak said, surprising me.

He worked for me, but I didn't know him very well. The only person I let my self get truly close to at work was Lucy. Still, I liked Dak. Hell, if it wasn't for his birthday, I wouldn't have Kendall.

"I've always been happy." I told him.

"Okay." He replied, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"It's different." Lucy added. "You're not working nearly as much. You're not boasting about all your conquests. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd fallen in love with a woman."

Both she and Dak chuckled like it was the funniest possibility in the world.

"You both work for me. You better remember that." I eyed them teasingly. "And I'm not in love." I couldn't be...could I? No. That took longer than a couple of months. It had to.

"But you are seeing someone?" Lucy asked. "You didn't deny that. Who is she?"

"Mind your own business." I replied. It felt wrong though because they automatically assumed Kendall was a woman. I felt as though I was being dishonest to us by not correcting them.

Before I could speak, one of the office secretaries approached me.

"Mr. Diamond. There's a Kendall Knight here to see you. He says he's here to take you to lunch."

I smiled. We didn't have a lunch date, but I was glad he'd come.

"Holy shit." Dak said.

"It's a guy?" Lucy asked.

I winked at them, and as I walked away, I heard Dak say, "No fair. If I knew he went both ways, I would've asked him out months ago!"

I chuckled a little at that.

It was too late now.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

We sat in an eatery not far from James' office.

I'd debated about bothering him at work, but I couldn't help myself.

James ate a bacon double cheeseburger while I shoved a slice of pepperoni pizza into my mouth.

As I chewed, James swallowed some of his burger and said, "Just couldn't last a whole day without seeing me?" He beamed, his expression filled with an 'I'm so proud of myself' look. "But you can just admit you want me to try that move I did on you this morning again."

My face filled with heat just at the thought of a particularly satisfying experience we'd shared before we parted for work, when James decided to show me some of the moves he'd picked up watching porn.

"I have to say, since you started this whole gay sex thing, you've certainly worked really fucking hard to master it."

"Do I get some sort of anal sex black belt?"

"Oh, really? You already think you get a black belt?"

But honestly? He kind of deserved one. James Diamond had showed me just what an ambitious man he was, especially in the bedroom, which we'd spent a lot of time in since we officially became boyfriends-something I still couldn't believe whether I said or thought the word, which I _might_ have slid into conversation more than I should because I enjoyed it so much.

That's what we were, after all, and it was strange how easy it was to let myself open up to James-to take this relationship to another level, one I hadn't previously been willing to explore.

We were sharing our lives, not just the day-to-day shit, but things that were much more meaningful-like when James told me the whole story about his parents' car accident.

He couldn't have known how much it meant to me for him to tell me that, but like with so many other things in our relationship, it seemed to come naturally, at just the right time.

As I took another bite of my pizza, James glanced at me, narrowing his eyes like he was thinking about something very seriously.

"What is it?" I asked after swallowing. "Something wrong at work?"

He reached over the table and wiped his thumb under my lip.

"Just a bit of cheese. Reminded me of something else that dangles out of your mouth occasionally."

"But at least it reminds you of something deeply satisfying."

"Well, if it's deeply satisfying, then it's not in your mouth, is it?"

I laughed. "Oh, you're in a feisty mood today."

"Just having a good day at work. Amazing, actually. That's what I was thinking about. I was talking to some of the guys in the office, and it made realize I'm hanging out with your family, but I haven't hung out with your friends yet. And you haven't hung out with mine. That's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"I was waiting until you're comfortable with that. I'm not going to push you to come out to your friends. You have to make that decision when you're ready for it. It's not easy for everyone, and I know you especially, having been presumably straight to them for so long, it's probably going to be a bit difficult. But I'm not going to push you. I want you to know that."

I took another bite from my pizza when he said, "It's done," with a smile and a shrug as though it was no big deal.

His reply caught me so off guard, I choked on my pizza for a moment.

His eyes widened with concern. I raised my hands before me.

"I'm fine." I said before swallowing. "It wasn't as bad as trying to deep throat you, trust me. Now, what do you mean it's done? You told people at your office you had a boyfriend? When did you do this?"

"They kind of figured it out when you came for lunch."

"Shit…" I said, blood draining from my face. "Did I out you? I assumed that some guy visiting you for lunch wouldn't be a big, red flag."

"It was more the way I reacted that gave me away. You know because I kind of got a thing for you...a big thing. But it's not like I was trying to hide it. It's none of their business who I see, but since it came up today, I was thinking, we haven't taken that step, and what the hell kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't introduce you to my friends? Or friend, actually. Lucy is really the only person I'm close with, but I like Dak as well."

"Wait…" I said, feeling like I was two steps behind him in this conversation. "So you got outed at your office today because I came to see you? And you're totally cool about it?"

"I have an amazing boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be cool about that?" He said with that charming smirk on his face-the one that made me want to punch him for fuck him...I wasn't always sure which, but usually fuck him.

"I don't know how you manage to keep surprising me, James."

"Watching porn has helped a lot." He said with a wink, clearly talking about our experimenting, not the issue we were discussing.

"Whatever. You know that wouldn't have been an easy thing for most people. And I'm not even going to let you beat me to it. I know you're not most people, which is one of the things that I like about you."

James leaned back in the booth and eyed me curiously.

"Uh oh." He said. "It looks like you're falling hard. I'd better be careful around you. I might need to get a restraining order if you start stalking me. Hell, you've already figured out some creepy science that lets you know if I'm asleep or awake without even looking at me. It's okay. You won't be the first person to fall head over heels for me."

"I'm not going to lie about how I feel, and maybe I'm falling more than I should be, but clearly you're doing the same thing."

"You're damn right I am." He leaned forward, and I did the same, meeting him in the middle of the table for a kiss. He leaned forward, and I did the same, meeting him in the middle of the table for a kiss.

I thought it was going to be a light peck, but he grabbed the back of my head and held me close, giving me so much more, demanding it.

As he slid his tongue past my lips, I welcomed it eagerly. And it wasn't until he pulled away that I realized we were kissing in the middle of a busy eatery, even earning a few stares. James' eyes were so fixated on me that he didn't seem to notice the way I did.

"So you're good for this weekend?" He asked. "I say we get our friends together. We'll make an evening of it."

"That would actually be really nice. I know that Carlos has been giving me shit about not bringing you around."

"You've been talking to Carlos about me?"

The way he said it, he sounded surprised, but like he appreciated that I was talking about him. Like he enjoyed knowing someone cared about him enough to talk about him. I couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow related to his experience growing up with his grandmother, who evidently didn't show him that kind of affection.

"I tell Carlos everything." I replied. "Of course I've been talking to him about my boyfriend. And the only reason he hasn't dragged his ass around is because he's had to bounce around the country to visit a few clients, but he's been blowing up my phone about this weekend, so I think he'd be happy to hang out."

"Perfect. How about bowling and then we hit the bars?" James asked.

"Bowling?"

"Yes, bowling."

"Let me guess. You're really good at bowling and know you're going to kick my ass."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I laughed.

"But you've liked everything I've done to your ass so far, so why not give this's a go, too?"

"You make it sound very appealing, Mr. Diamond."

"I've learned a thing or two about marketing from my boyfriend." He teased. "But don't worry. We might be spending the night out, but I know who I'll be taking home. And I'll make up for the time-lapse with something extra special."

That enticement was enough to satisfy me.

We finished our lunch, and I texted Carlos to give him a heads-up about Friday. He was all in, surely because he was as interested in meeting James as James' friends were to meet me.

But nice as it was to know I was going to meet his friends, share another part of his life with him, it meant even more knowing we were both equally enthusiastic about it. That everything between us seemed to be unfolding so naturally-that like fucking around, one thing just seemed to lead to the next, and neither of us was holding anything back.

XxX

When Friday came, we met up with Carlos and James' friends, Lucy and Dak.

We bowled a few games, chatting and getting to know each other before heading to a nearby bar.

Lucy and I sat next to each other at the bar while Carlos and Dak downed some shots.

Before bowling, we'd all agreed the two players with the lowest scores had to down four shots of tequila. James drank some sympathy shots with them, which I thought was really nice of him considering he'd kicked all of our asses, as he must have known he would.

Lucy wore a knowing smile on her face. "I've known James for years, and I've never seen him like this before."

"Drinking?"

She laughed."No. He's practically been skipping around the office. I mean, it's James. Obviously he's not actually skipping, but he's been in such a good mood. And there were rumors going around. I had my suspicions there was _someone_, but I really didn't expect a guy."

"Didn't take James for the type?" I asked. "Neither did I. That was my first mistake."

"So how did you guys meet?"

I shared the story about that night-about the guy who'd held him up at gun-point. And how I'd intervened. As Lucy expressed her shock and concern, I started to realize how truly scary that night was. It seemed so distant then-like something out of that nightmare I had about James.

"I'm glad you both made it out without getting hurt." She said.

I turned to James, who downed another shot.

Typically, I avoided thinking about that night, but sharing the story with her reminded me of how fucking lucky we both were. Rather than winding up having shared all those wonderful moments that we had since that night, one of us could have just as easily ended up like my brother, six feet beneath a tombstone.

An uneasy tension rose within me, which was interrupted when James turned to me after setting his shot glass on the table. He smiled, his eyes glistening in the bar light.

He headed over to me, wrapping both arms around me and nuzzling his nose against the back of my neck, something I'd come to appreciate whenever we were in bed together.

I was glad he'd done it because it set my mind at ease, and even though my conversation with Lucy had stirred some discomfort, his affection managed to chase most of it away.

"I like this guy." Lucy said before giving him some shit about not telling her about the night in the parking lot. But soon, the conversation shifted just before Carlos and Dak joined us.

"You fucking sharked us." Carlos said, glaring at James as he stumbled up to him.

I shook my head. "I warned you guys."

"I knew I wouldn't beat him." Dak said. "I thought I only had to beat you two."

Lucy and I exchanged a look, both of us smirking, enjoying our victories.

"And look at who's all lovey-dovey with his man tonight." Dak teased, eyeing us as James kept me close to him like he didn't want to let go. "This is not a side I usually see of my boss, just so you know."

"Well, the only way you'd see this side was if we were screwing around." James noted.

"Who said that can't still happen?" Dak asked.

"He has a boyfriend." I replied.

Dak smirked and playfully added, "And I don't have a problem with that." He winked.

"Nice try, but you aren't getting in the middle of this. I'd just push you out of the bed." James said before nuzzling his nose against my cheek and offering a soft kiss, one that got me all sorts of riled up.

"Dak, I'm reporting you to HR." Lucy said before laughing.

Dak threw his hands in the air. "Can you really blame a guy for trying?"

"_I _can blame him for not trying on the single guy standing right beside him." Carlos said before slapping Dak's shoulder.

We all laughed and talked some more, downed a few more drinks.

I wasn't keeping track of where everyone was, but I noticed Carlos started to slur a bit.

"I think I'm going to grab another drink." He said.

I couldn't help but intervene. "You know, I think you might want to skip one. Maybe get some water."

He shook his head and eyed me strangely. "What? I'm fine, man." He blinked several times, assuring me that he wasn't.

"No, come on, 'Los. How about we get you an Uber so you can head back to your place? We're probably all about to head out soon."

He rolled his eyes and headed to the bar, stumbling and taking a fall.

"Oh, shit." Dak said, jumping to his feet.

I hopped down from the stool I was on and squatted down.

"Okay, maybe I'm not going to grab that other drink."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

Guilt rose within me. Normally, I could tell when he was getting too many drinks in him, but I was so distracted by James that night that I wasn't paying enough attention to Carlos. I should have been watching out for my friend.

Between the cocktails I'd had and the emotions I'd stirred when I told Lucy about the incident in the parking lot, I was on edge, worried as fuck that Carlos might have gotten hurt.

I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him to his feet. As I looked at James, I could see his own concern, about me. Like he knew by my reaction that the incident had brought out my overprotectiveness.

He glanced between Dak and Lucy. "You know, I think we might need to call it a night, guys. Carlos, why don't you Uber with Kendall and me, and we'll get you home."

Carlos nodded, his face cringed up like he was ashamed of himself. "That sounds like a good idea."

I should have known he'd had too much to drink. It should have never gotten to that point where he could have gotten hurt.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah. It looks like things are going well on the Kames front! We also got more information on what happened to James' parents. And of course, we had Kames' friends meeting, though the night took an unexpected turn.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will pick up where this one left off, so you'll get to see the aftermath of everything. That'll be up later in the week.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter alert!**

**Before we get started with the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, RainbowDiamonds, Side1ways, and XxxAnimaniacxxX for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I watched Kendall as he fussed over Carlos as though he'd broken a bone.

"I'm fine." Carlos tried to tell him. His voice sounded different than it had earlier. A little frustrated with Kendall's coddling maybe, and a little drunk, definitely, but there was something else in there too that I didn't know Carlos well enough to decipher.

"I know you're fine, but that wasn't like you."

I waited for myself to feel a little jealousy, but it didn't come. Carlos was Kendall's friend and nothing more. That much was obvious but as I continued to watch Kendall with him, so many more things about him began to fit.

Our car pulled up in front of a condo unit and Kendall said, "I'm going to help him upstairs. I'll be right back."

I nodded and waited with the car as they disappeared.

I couldn't help but think about tonight, about taking Kendall to hang with the people I worked with and how important it had suddenly become to me for Kendall to cement himself in more areas of my life.

I'd always been the type to go for what I wanted, to succeed and be proud of who I was, and I'd apparently taken the same attitude when it came to what was not only my first relationship, but my first real anything with a man. I wasn't sure how much getting head one time truly counted.

I wasn't stupid. I knew part of it came from the bond we shared from losing people we loved too soon and the fact that Kendall had put himself in danger for me that first night we met. Those things were part of the reason I gravitated toward him so completely. I guessed the two things combined were enough to make me jump in as sincerely as I had.

That and everything about him was just...different. More.

It was a few mintues later that Kendall emerged from the building. He climbed into the back seat with me and as the driver pulled away to head to my condo, he said, "I'm sorry about that. I know it cut our night short and-"

"Shh." I put my finger to his lips. "You don't have to apologize to me about tonight. It's who you are."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"When we get home." I replied.

Home. I'd said that as though we lived together. What was Kendall doing to me?

"Okay." He replied and then leaned his head on my shoulder until we got to my place. It was only a few minutes' drive from Carlos' place.

We arrived and as we rode up in the elevator, Kendall reached around his own body with one of his hands and rubbed a muscle there.

When I frowned at him, he said, "I have a sore spot. I must have slept on it wrong or tweaked it somehow."

"Oh, I'll give you a massage." I told him. "I give excellent massages."

"Of course you do. You're incredible at everything, remember?" He grinned.

"Obviously."

We got inside and I ushered him to my bedroom and then went into the bathroom where I had a large jacuzzi tub. I started the water, turned and saw him standing in the doorway, leaning against it.

"Strip." I said.

"Yes, sir. Always so bossy." He teased as he began taking his clothes off.

I watched him because I loved his body. Loved how it kind of mirrored mine in the hard planes of it, the hair and the masculinity of him. It was amazing how I would love those things about him when I loved the softness of a woman, too. But then, I guess that's what it meant to be bi, so…

"What?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You strip, too." He said, cocking a brow.

"I'm planning on it."

We took off our clothes before we climbed into the oversized tub. It was still a tight fit, but we managed to make it work. Kendall sat between my legs and I dug my fingers into his lower back and smiled when he moaned.

"See? I told you I'm good at this."

"You are the cockiest man I've ever met."

"I thought we were talking about my ability to excel at everything and not my dick."

Kendall chuckled. "Funny guy. Oh fuck, that feels good. Now tell me what you were thinking back in the car."

I liked that his back was to me. It made it easier to speak.

"You have a hero complex." I told him.

"What?" He turned his head toward me and frowned.

"Fine, you're a caretaker. Is that a better way to word it?" When he didn't reply, I massaged harder, waited until he dropped his head forward to enjoy it and said, "Taking care of Carlos is who you are. You want to protect everyone. You want to help everyone."

"All I did was help my friend to his condo."

I shurgged. "So? That doesn't make you any less of a caretaker. You do it in the big ways and the small ways. If you didn't, we wouldn't be together right now. It's what makes you my ninja. You don't need to apologize for that because if you hadn't tried to protect me, we never would have met."

"And you're not a caretaker?" He asked. "You're the one who said it was time to call it a night and who recommended we see Carlos home."

That was for him and no other reason. Kendall was kind to everyone. I wasn't.

"Because I saw you were worried about him. You've ruined me, I'll have you know. I should actually be angrier about it than I am."

Kendall turned in the tub and sat facing me.

"You're very sweet when you want to be, Mr. Diamond."

I rolled my eyes. "Only to you. I'm beginning to wonder what kind of hold you have on me. You sure as shit felt like a magician when you showed me the way to the magic ass button. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" I joked, but he didn't take the bait.

"I'm serious. You would have done the same thing I did the night we met-minus the karate that is. You take responsibility for your parents when you shouldn't. You supported me tonight. You're a good man, Straighty. You need to give yourself credit for that the same way you do your bowling and air hockey ability."

"And fucking. You forgot how incredible I am at that." I grinned and then he leaned forward and kissed my smile. I felt the kiss in my chest, felt it the way I'd never felt anything else because he was Kendall and he turned me inside out.

We let the water out of the tub and dried off. We climbed into bed, and as I gave him my ass and he showed me what I'd been missing all these years, I knew there was no turning back.

XxX

A few weeks later, I had Kendall meet me at my favorite cafe near my office for lunch.

We tried to do that now-meet up for lunch from time to time. It was the same place Lucy and I went to eat sometimes.

"Holy shit. I never knew cauliflower could be so good." He said as he took a bite of the buffalo cauliflower.

"I told you. It's incredible. I want to figure out how to make it. The garlic roasted brussel sprouts are good, too. I'm not really a veggie person, but I love it."

I saw Kendall eye the last piece of cauliflower but before he could reach for it, I reached out and grabbed it.

"You fucker."

"Your ninja speed doesn't work with me anymore." I teased him.

"That's because you cheat."

"Aww. Is my ninja a sore loser?" I asked as I took a bite of the cauliflower, eyeing him the whole time. "Fuck, this is good. This is really fucking good. I bet you wish you were as fast as me."

He crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "I hate you."

I chuckled. Jesus, he made everything fun. I'd never playfully argued over food with anyone in my life, but I wanted to do everything with him.

"Please, let me have the last bite. I'll blow you tonight." He batted his eyelashes.

"You'll blow me tonight anyway."

"Rim you?" He asked.

"You're getting closer."

"Fine." He playfully rolled his eyes. "I'll be your sex slave tonight and do whatever you want."

"We have ourselves a deal, Mr. Knight." I reached out with the last piece of cauliflower between my fingers. He leaned in and ate it.

I licked my fingers afterward and he grinned at me.

"Fuck, this is good. Thank you." When he finished eating, he suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. There's a woman over there staring at us. I thought I was imagining it at first, but she keeps doing it."

My stomach twisted into knots because that sure as shit wasn't something I'd ever had to experience before-bigotry.

I turned to look and the second I did, it wasn't just my stomach twisting but my throat tightening.

It wasn't just any woman. It was my grandmother. Goddamn her for frequenting my favorite restaurant.

I groaned when I realized she was coming toward us.

"Fuck." I gritted out as I wondered if this was another reason I wouldn't be good enough for her. I'd finally gotten serious about someone, only it wasn't a woman.

"James." She said as she approached us.

"Granny." I replied, just to piss her off.

She frowned and I glanced at Kendall to see his eyes go wide.

"Kendall, this is my grandmother, Martha. Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Kendall." I said, not willing to hide who Kendall was to me. And yeah, maybe a part of me did it to upset her, even though I didn't know if it would or not.

She reached out and took Kendall's hand because she would never want to look bad publicly.

"It's nice to met someone related to James." Kendall told her. "I care about him a lot. He's a good man, and I'm honored to know him."

My pulse went a little haywire and I felt some of the tension inside me release. He was laying it on thick for me. I got that. He was trying to prove a point to her but it still meant more to me than I could ever say.

"It's nice to meet you, too." She replied and then, "I was on my way out. I just thought I'd say hi. You two…" She looked at me. "You two have a good day."

And as she walked away, I leaned forward, grabbed Kendall's face, and kissed him. When I pulled away, she was watching us through the glass.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

When James' grandmother walked up to us, I could feel James go from totally at ease with me to tense as fuck.

With his jaw clenched and his hand balled into a tight fist, I could tell he was on edge even after she'd left and walked down the street.

I understood why, though. After all, she hadn't exactly been the best guardian in the world to him.

"There you go again," James said, "with your big hero complex."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. You can't pretend like you didn't make that big deal about me to her for nothing. I know what you were doing. We may have only been boyfriends for a month and a half, but I know you well enough to know that much."

"I wanted her to know how much you mean to me. Yeah, maybe I was hamming it up a little, but I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I wouldn't stroke your ego _that _much."

He glared at me.

"Okay, well, I only stroke your ego when I know it'll get you to stroke something for me."

He chuckled and shook his head, but I could tell by the way he relaxed his hand and his smile that I'd broken through his uneasiness.

He took my hand. "Well, don't get me wrong. I appreciate it, I really do, but I can fight my own battles, Ninja. And in this case, I would prefer to because she's my problem, not yours."

"You have a boyfriend now. If she's a problem for you, then she's a problem for me."

I could tell by the way James' brow rose and the way he tilted his head that he didn't like that response.

"I meant that in a sweet, boyfriend way. Not in a 'let's have our first big fight' way. I care about you, that's the only reason I did anything. And I'm just saying, when she was looking at us through the window, she didn't look like a woman who held resentment toward you after all these years. She looked guilty. Like maybe she realized she should have treated you better. I totally understand why you feel the way you do toward her, but if she was totally heartless, she wouldn't have even bothered coming over here, right?"

"Do you mind if we talk about something else?" James asked, cutting the conversation short. The way he gripped my hand, like he needed me to hear him in that moment, I didn't push.

Now wasn't the time for that, but what I could do was be there for him.

It was clear he still carried a lot of bitterness and anger toward his grandmother, which made sense because she certainly didn't sound like she had a compassionate heart when he was hurting, but based on our brief interaction, I suspected there was more to the story-something maybe James couldn't have seen as a kid.

As awful of a guardian she may have been, I didn't imagine it was any coincidence that Martha was eating at a restaurant she knew James frequented.

"Okay, Straighty, Ninja is going to put up his nunchucks for the night."

"Nah. Don't put those away. They could be fun for later."

The expression he made had transformed from discomfort to desire-his hunger for me.

We didn't waste much more time on lunch, and we barely made it to the car before he hooked an arm around me and pulled me to him, pressing his body up against me. His lips overtook mine, his tongue slipping effortlessly between them.

He moved forward, urging me back against my car.

My dick grew painfully hard, and as his lips moved away from me, I said, "Mr. Diamond, I think I just want to slip in the back and rub one out real quick."

He shook his head. "No. That's not happening."

My mouth dropped open.

Had he been so rattled by his grandmother that he couldn't even have sex? That wasn't the James Diamond I was used to-the guy who would jump my bones as quickly as I offered sex up to him.

As my own expression transformed to one of disappointment, a sly smirk slipped across his face.

"I need more from you than that these days. I don't want some rushed fuck just to get it out in a few seconds. We've had enough of those. I want so much more from you, Kendall."

He put his hand to my face, rubbed his thumb along my jaw before tracing it beneath my bottom lip. The way his eyes fixated on my lips reminded me of that first time we kissed.

"I want to take my time with that pretty mouth of yours." His words came out deep, resonating. I could feel his desire for sex. For _me_.

He really was good at the whole boyfriend thing. Behind the arrogant facade he showed the world, there was a sweet, compassionate man...one I was glad he was letting me see.

"Well then, we better get home really quick." I teased, knowing neither of us could take the day off so easily.

He lowered his hand and stroked it across my crotch before shaking his head.

"No, Ninja. I want you needing it tonight. Needing me."

"I already need that, so can we just say you won and fuck? Come on. A little victory ass."

I turned to give him a view of my ass. He glanced down and a soft, almost inaudible growl slipped past his lips, which only made me even harder.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed, clearly wanting to accept the invitation.

"Fuck, I wish I could bail on Lucy and Dak, but they really need my help to finish up this project we're working on. I don't need them hating my boyfriend because he's luring me away from my responsibilities with the promise of incredibly hot sex."

"Fair enough. Well, get to work then and I'll see you back at your place tonight."

"Good. Make sure to be ready for me. I have a feeling I'm going to need that ass to put me in a better mood."

He took a breath and kissed me again, his hand behind my head, keeping me close to him. When he pulled away, he just said, "Tonight," almost like he was reminding himself, not me.

"Tonight." I said, accepting that we both had responsibilities we had to tend to.

He released me and started to walk away when I remembered.

"I'm going to stop by the store to grab some things so you can make the potato salad for that dinner Mom invited us to tomorrow. She texted me earlier and she said Dad won't shut up about the stuff."

"I can stop by the store." He offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"What's the point of having a boyfriend if he won't go to the store for his man?" He teased.

We parted ways and headed back to work, where I spent the rest of the day blue-balling and getting sexts from James, assuring me that he was as hard thinking about getting together against tonight as I was.

So strange to be with someone who I'd fucked as much as I'd fucked James and to still want more...to need it.

After I finished up, I headed back to his place and rifled through some of the shows and movies he'd DVRed.

When the door finally opened, I was in the middle of the recording I'd selected.

James entered the living room, a grocery bag in his hand. He glanced between me and the TV.

"Are you watching Ninja Warrior?" He asked.

"I found it on your DVR. Now I think I know where my nickname came from."

He winked. "I love this show." He confessed. "This one's really good. You think she's going to bomb on the silk slider-most of them do-but she nails it and wins the whole damn thing."

"Silk slider? It's so cute that you think you're still speaking English."

He laughed before I hopped to my feet and approached him.

He didn't leave me waiting or wanting for anything as he wrapped his arms around me, the bag in his hand slapping my ass.

Our lips locked and he dropped the bag and slid his hands under my shirt, feeling my muscles.

That spark that ignited after lunch had only intensified, along with how my dick was aching, needing him.

"You're really lucky I didn't rub one out before you got home." I said. "I was tempted to."

He smiled. "You wouldn't have done that. Not when you wanted me to be the reason you came."

"Well, don't leave me waiting then."

"Let me put this stuff up and shower. I want to take my time."

As much as it pained me that I'd have to wait a moment longer, the promise of him fulfilling everything I needed was enough for me.

He reached down and stroked my crotch with his hand. "Don't worry, you know I'll make sure you get off real good tonight."

"I know. I've been getting rock-hard off and on all day just thinking about it."

He grabbed my hand and put it against his own hard-on. "You think I wasn't getting shit from Lucy and Dak when they noticed this?"

"I don't think anyone was doing anything other than admiring that massive thing."

He glanced to the side like he was reflecting on their reactions and grinned. "Maybe so."

"Well, get your ass cleaned up and meet me in the bedroom."

When he finished showering and entered the bedroom, I was already naked in the bed. He hadn't bothered putting a towel on, which made my work that much easier.

I hopped to my feet and practically attacked him, my lips against his, our hard girths pressed up against each other's bodies, demanding release that we'd both craved all day.

As we made our way to the bed, he pushed me a little too quickly. I tripped and fell back onto the mattress.

"Holy shit." I said before chuckling.

He crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. "Sorry, I'm just feeling extra frisky tonight."

He leaned down and ran his nose along my jawline.

"You know what that does to me." I said as I arched my back.

"Yeah. I like the way it makes your toes curl up." And as he spoke, I realized he was fucking right.

He was observant as fuck, which was surely half the reason he was able to satisfy as much as he did.

He took his time, making his way down and kissing down my chest, stomach, down to my navel.

He offered slow kisses, traveling along the path to my cock, which I just wanted him to shove into his mouth, to give me that satisfaction. But as he reached it, he ran his nose along it like he had with my jaw.

"You're driving me crazy, babe. You always drive me so fucking crazy."

"Just figuring out how to tease you the right way. All your little buttons, everything you crave."

"You're doing a damn good job."

He chuckled. I felt his hot breath against my dick, which made it twitch. He gripped it and angled it up before sliding it into his mouth, giving me some much-needed relief. I reached out and clawed my fingers across the mattress, arching my back even more. When he was done, he kissed back up my body, settling on my lips before pulling away, looking at me very seriously.

"I need you tonight, Ken." He said.

His expression was so serious, so steady, reminding me of the way he looked at the restaurant. I knew why he needed me.

Seeing his grandmother had stirred up so much for him, left him feeling like a vulnerable kid who'd just lost his parents...who was all alone.

I reached up, setting my hand on the back of his head.

"I'm here." I assured him. "And I'm all yours. Let me give you the relief that I can give you."

His lips crushed down against mine, filled with passion like he wanted to disappear into me. He slid his hand around my side, to the small of my back. He pulled my torso against his own.

I'd already laid the lube out for us, so he just had to reach over and grab it with his other hand.

Soon, he was entering me, possessing my body with that girth of his.

Our sex felt very different from the fucking we'd started with-those lust-filled experiences where we both just needed to get off with each other-when it was all about chemistry.

As James leaned back, wrapping his arms under my legs, I watched his expression relax. He took a breath of air like my hole was giving him the relief he needed.

"God, you feel so good. It's so much better like this, being inside you raw." He smiled as he spoke.

"It feels just as good this way." I assured him as he continued claiming me.

He leaned down, took my bottom lip into his mouth, gently nipping it with his teeth before pulling away. He must've seen how much I wanted to kiss, the way I jerked my head forward like I didn't want him to let go. He looked down and chuckled softly.

"I guess you can't get enough of my mouth either." He said before offering a swift thrust that reached back and hit my prostate, the same time he crushed his lips down onto mine again, giving me all that satisfaction I had been reaching for.

I clawed my hands up and down his back, feeling the ridges in his muscles. After some time and shifting into a few different positions, I got on my knees and he took me from behind.

"You're just going for my favorite, aren't you?" I asked.

"Got to make my baby happy." He pushed back into me.

I rested my hand on the headboard to steady myself as he built into his stride, reaching deep within me.

He reached around me and placed his hand against my throat, pulling back gently.

"I love it when you do that." I told him.

"I've noticed. Why does that turn you on so much?"

"Because I feel like I'm totally yours. I don't know, in a strange way, I feel very safe. Like I'm vulnerable but at the same time, I know you're not going to do anything to hurt me. That you're protecting me, in a way, stupid as that might sound."

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against my back and whispered into my ear, "That doesn't sound stupid. You are safe with me, Ninja."

I felt the truth of his words as an awareness pulsed through me nearly as much as the arousal he stirred as he shoved his cock into my sweet spot once again.

We worked together, moving in sync with one another, climbing higher and higher. Sweat slid down our skin, mixing with one another's.

As I could feel us getting close, I said, "No, no. Flip me over. I have to see you come."

I wanted to see the relief on his face. After how tense he was earlier, I needed to see that I could bring him the ease he needed.

We switched positions so that I was on my back with him pushing into me.

I set my hand on his waist as he worked back into his rhythm. He smiled like he was so proud of himself for how my body twisted beneath his.

"I'm about to…" He warned.

I grabbed my cock. "Me too."

He groaned, his face scrunching up as the familiar thrusts let me know he was coming, and then I shot my load across my stomach, reveling in the explosive feeling stirred by my own release combined with the way he was deep within me.

He collapses on top of me, his stomach pressing against mine, getting wet with my load, but he didn't seem to give a fuck as he kissed me, and I lost myself in the taste of his mouth and tongue.

* * *

**Done! So, James' grandmother made another appearance this chapter! And Kames just seem to be growing closer and closer. :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! Hope everyone's week is going well! There's another chapter of this coming sometime this weekend.**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again everyone! New chapter alert!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

I didn't know why seeing my grandmother yesterday had shaken me up so much.

It wasn't as if we never ran into each other, especially since we both frequented the same cafe, but it was different seeing her with Kendall...as though it made me more vulnerable to her because Kendall made me more vulnerable all the way around.

He was the only thing in my life that I had ever really allowed to mean anything to me other than following in my father's footsteps and becoming the thing he wanted most in the world.

It felt like her seeing Kendall was her seeing my weakness. He could hurt me the way losing my parents had hurt me. Those were the only two things in my life I'd given that kind of power to.

I felt like a different man with him. A better man. One that understood I'd gone through the motions before I met him and that I hadn't been as happy as I thought I was.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Kendall asked as he drove us to his parents' house.

This was only the second time I'd been to their place-the first since we'd started this boyfriend thing.

Yes, I'd seen them when they stopped by Kendall's place, but going to their home felt more intimate. I felt like an outsider, even though I enjoyed his parents and they were good people.

But I wasn't their family.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Liar."

"Always busting my balls." I teased.

"No. I just like to play with those."

We chuckled.

"Seriously, though. Are you feeling uncomfortable going to my parents' house again? You know they adore you. I thought you felt more comfortable around them now."

"I do." I assured him. "They're great. It's just...you know me. I'm emotionally stunted."

"I don't think you are. Maybe you tried to make yourself believe you were for most of your life, but you're not, babe. I think you feel things more than most people and that's painful for you."

And maybe he was right. But there was really no maybe about it. I was a smart man. I knew I hid behind my confidence.

"Ugh. Stop trying to be good at everything. You're not supposed to be able to figure me out all the time. I'll lose my mystery."

"I don't think you'll ever lose that. And you like that I'm so damn good. I keep you on your toes."

"I like it better when you keep me on my back...or my hands and knees."

"Ugh. Don't get me hard before we pull into my parent's house. You know them. They'll call me on it."

Yes, yes they would.

Kendall parked. I grabbed the potato salad from the back, which had been a hit at the barbecue, as I'd known it would be.

We made our way up the stairs and onto the porch. This time, his parents didn't meet us at the door.

Kendall knocked and then opened it.

"We're back here, boys." His mom called out and somehow, that one statement caused my gut to twist.

It was so simple, so...normal, that it made me feel like I belonged here. Boys. I was one of her boys.

They were in the backyard; apparently, they enjoyed being outdoors. They were having another barbecue, only this time it was just the four of us.

Me and my boyfriend's parents. What the fuck had happened to my life?

Kendall opened the screen. His mom got out of her chair, kissed his cheek and then mine.

"Here, James. Let me put this in the fridge." She grabbed the bowl from my hand and disappeared inside.

"Are you guys going to swim?" Kevin asked as he lounged in the pool.

We'd worn tanks and our swimming trunks over, and carried a change of clothes with us. We hadn't gotten in the pool last time we were here, but I was looking forward to it.

I stepped out of my flip-flops and said, "Yes, we are," before I swooped in, picked up Kendall and jumped into the pool with him.

His own sandals had fallen off when I did. He broke the top of the water, his hair plastered to his head and a smile so bright it stung my eyes.

"Oh, this means war, Mr. Diamond." He said.

"I'm counting on it, Mr. Knight." Because I enjoyed everything with Kendall. Looked forward to everything with Kendall, and I wanted nothing more than to hold on to that feeling as long as possible.

XxX

We spent hours in the pool.

Kevin got out before Kendall and I did. We tried to lounge on the same float, but it sunk or one of us would roll off. We laughed and tried again because that was the fun of it.

Afterward, Kevin grilled chicken and the four of us ate dinner together.

The conversation was kept steady the whole time. Kendall's family laughed more than any family I'd ever seen.

I remembered laughing a lot with my parents and wondered if we would have continued it to this day. If we would have been like Kendall's family or maybe if they would have been here with us right now.

The evening beat down on us. Kendall started a fire in their fire pit and we sat around it, talking about everything. It was peaceful...relaxing. The nerves from earlier were gone because it was impossible to be uncomfortable around Kendall's parents.

"What made you go into architecture?" Jennifer asked.

A quick glance at Kendall told me he tensed up at the question but I shook my head. I didn't need him to protect me even though it was so damn ingrained into who he was.

"My father. He loved architecture. It was his dream. He'd had to drop out of college when my mom got pregnant with me. He never lost his love of it though. He used to read me books I didn't understand and talk to me about buildings and how to put things together. I always knew I would accomplish his dream one day."

Jennifer reached over and squeezed my hand, and I smiled at her.

"But you love it." Kevin said. "I could hear it in your voice when you spoke about it. You fell in love with it like your father did."

"Yes." I replied. "It was the first thing I let myself love after I lost them." I didn't tell them that I thought their son might be the second one. I couldn't tell Kendall that either. I didn't know how.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and let it rest on the back of my chair. His fingers brushed across my skin in support.

"You remind me of Ethan." Jennifer remarked.

"What?" I frowned and my pulse accelerated. Not because I didn't like the comparison, but because I didn't understand it.

"Quietly noble." She replied.

"Have you met me?" I teased. "I'm not quiet about anything I'm good at."

Everyone laughed, and Kendall squeezed my shoulder.

"Yes, but that's surface stuff. You keep the rest of it close to you." Kendall said. "You joke about things that don't matter, but when it comes to the fact that you really are a good man with a big heart? The kind who would fight to make his father's dream come true, those are the things you hide."

I studied Kendall, tried to see what he saw in me. I didn't feel as though I did those things. I was cocky as hell and not everyone knew how to deal with it.

"I think you guys are mistaking me for Kendall. He wants to protect everyone he loves, and those he doesn't even know."

"He does. He got that from his brother." Kevin said. "They were a pair, the two of them. Big hearts, big egos, and hero complexes, the both of them."

"See?" I told Kendall. "You have a hero complex."

"Remember when they went through that phase where they were obsessed with playing practical jokes on each other?" Jennifer asked.

They launched into stories about Ethan after that, Ethan and Kendall. I listened with rapt attention. Laughed. Held on to every word because it felt like it brought me into a part of Kendall's life I didn't know.

He laughed and told stories, too.

It was Kevin who eventually said, "He would have liked you, James. He would have been happy for the two of you."

My chest swelled up and I wondered why I couldn't have had this. Why my grandmother and I couldn't have spoken about my parents for hours the way they talked about Ethan.

"I would have liked him, too." I replied because somehow I knew I would have.

"And your parents...they would be really proud of you." Jennifer told me.

Kendall leaned over and kissed my shoulder and I just sat there, hoping they were right.

Things wrapped up after that. We put the fire out and then said our goodbyes. Jennifer hugged and kissed my cheek the same way she did Kendall. Kevin hugged me, too.

I was quiet when we got back to the car. We were almost home when Kendall asked, "You okay?"

I paused. "Yeah. I'm better than okay."

I wanted to tell him I felt like I had a family again, but I didn't know how to make the words come out. They seemed to be locked in my chest. It was a whole lot easier to give him shit, joke about fucking him, or even to show him how I felt about him. The family thing took it to a different level.

"Sorry if they were too intense."

"They weren't. Don't apologize for them. It was perfect."

He pulled into his parking spot at his condo.

"No, you are." I could hear the playfulness in his voice. Could hear Kendall trying to make things light because that worked so well for us.

"Obviously." I replied. "That's how I snagged you. My perfect ass and my perfect cock. You really had no chance against me."

Kendall didn't laugh as I'd thought he would.

"No, I didn't." Then the crazy motherfucker climbed over the center console and straddled my lap. I grabbed his ass and he took my mouth and we made out like we were teenagers. I realized then that maybe Kendall had saved me in more ways than I thought.

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

I lay stretched out on top of James, his cock buried within me as we continued kissing.

He'd come several minutes earlier, but we weren't finished licking, groping. He even kept pushing into me slightly, his cock nearly as hard as when he came. It was like he just couldn't get enough of my ass.

As I pulled away from him, I checked his expression, filled with eagerness and excitement as he gripped my ass cheeks, massaging his fingers against them.

"Well, Mr. Diamond, I think you get an A for that performance."

"Don't I always get an A?"

"Sometimes you get my A...and sometimes you get my D. It depends on what mood we're in."

I figured he'd laugh at the joke, but his expression turned serious, lips pressed together and eyebrows pulling together.

He tilted his head. "Tell me about these pranks your mom was telling me about-the ones you and Ethan used to play on each other."

"Well, that wasn't where I was expecting tonight to go. Why did you ask me that?"

"I noticed the look in your eyes when your mom was talking about him and those days, and you looked...happy. Like you were looking back in time and savoring those experiences, thinking about when you guys were together."

I turned and looked toward his bathroom door as I reflected on Ethan, feeling the usual sadness that came along with thinking about him.

He rested his hand on my face and urged me to turn to him so that I looked him in the eyes once again.

"Don't look away. I'm not trying to make you sad. The opposite, really. You looked like, for a moment, thinking about him was making you happy, and I wanted to know what you were thinking about."

The memory I'd been fixated on when we were around the fire pushed back into my thoughts, and even just musing on it made me chuckle.

"Spiders really freaked me out, so Ethan bought this plastic one from those Halloween outlet stores that he worked near when he was in high school. He started hiding it in my bed and stuff like that so I'd find it. And oh, I would scream as soon as I saw it. Like...a shrill cry because it would freak me out so much."

Thinking about my ridiculous scream made me laugh, and I felt kind of dumb laughing at my own scream, but I didn't see any judgment in James' expression, only interest. And it was nice seeing someone who wanted to hear about my brother-someone who didn't feel like it was a weird thing reflecting on the good times we shared.

"Right now, it's funny, but back then, I was so mad at him. I don't think you understand just how freaked out I was when I would stick my leg under the covers and feel that thing rub against my leg. Mom was tucking me in one night when I found it and leaped out of the bed.

When she realized what had freaked me out, she just about suffocated from laughing so hard. I insisted she needed to get him in trouble, and she said she would punish him, but it wasn't exactly encouraging when she gave him a high five."

"Yep. I can totally see Jennifer doing that. Did you get him back for it?"

"Of course I did. Clearly, there wasn't any justice in our house, so I had to take matters into my own hands. He had this girl who would come over and study with him sometimes, so I made this little Valentine's Day heart for her. I wrote her name in ruby-red glitter and made up some poem that I printed off so she wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't his writing.

I confessed his secret love and everything. And when he came home the next afternoon, oh, he was mad. He chased me into my room and I was calling out how sorry I was, but he did a quick take-down on me and put his knee on my shoulder. Then I called out uncle, and he started laughing."

"What ended up happening with that girl?"

"He ended up going to homecoming with her. They dated for a bit, but nothing really came of it. It's sometimes hard explaining this to people who don't have siblings, but at least with my brother, I felt like I knew some stuff about him without us having to really talk about them. And after seeing that girl, he had a friend named Lucas who would come around. They were really friendly, friendlier than most...and I don't think that he even really understood what he was experiencing at first, but they started to spend more time together...one thing led to another…"

"Your brother was gay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And he came out and everything. In a lot of ways, he paved the way to make me feel comfortable with who I was. Because once he did and I saw Mom and Dad's reaction with him, I knew they were comfortable with me choosing whatever I wanted. But I don't know, it took me a while before I really understood who I was. On one hand, I thought I might be gay because there were guys I was attracted to, but then I was attracted to girls, so I didn't really get it for a while. It wasn't until college when I started really experiencing it all that I realized I was fine with all of it."

"Lucky me." James teased. He sat up and grabbed my leg, pulling it toward him, and I kicked the other forward the same way before he rolled us to the side until he was lying on top of me, gazing down at me, pure appreciation in his gaze.

"I bet your parents were really cool about it, too." James added.

"Oh, for sure. I saw them down to explain how I felt to them, and Dad said, 'Bi's great and all, but do your best to end up with a guy because girls are exhausting.' He was side-eyeing Mom when he said it, and she nearly fell out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. Then she said, 'Bi, straight...I don't care who my kids end up being as long as they don't end up boring.'"

"That sounds like the most typical Jennifer and Kevin responses ever, and clearly her kids didn't end up boring."

"Not everyone gets such a cool response to sharing something that personal with their mom and dad. I was pretty lucky with my parents."

The moment I said that, I wished I'd been more cautious about my wording, especially considering James' situation.

"Sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't make a thing out of that. You can't live your life trying not to step on land mines all the time when it comes to my parents any more than I can do that with your brother. Sometimes we're going to have foot-in-mouth moments, but I think we both know each other well enough to know the other doesn't mean anything by it, and that's all that matters."

"I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel like you're safe with me."

James stroked his thumb across my cheek, his gaze drifting like he was thinking about what I'd said.

"I _do _feel safe with you. It's just...there are some things Ninja can't protect me from, but that's not a bad thing. That's life."

He was right, but it didn't change this feeling I had that I needed to protect him, shield him from harm-even from those phantoms in his mind, the ones that I was truly powerless against. But maybe I could find a way to combat his pain, just as he had helped me combat my own.

"Well, since I told you about my brother, I think it's fair that you should have to tell me something." I said.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Your family. You keep telling me a little about them, but I feel like even the good stuff is just these elusive memories I can't really get my thoughts around. I want to hear about a memory-some amazing time you had with them. What's the best memory you have of being with your parents?"

James glanced around my face like he was considering the idea, but then he clawed across the bed and snatched his cell off the nightstand.

I appreciated the lovely view of the curvature of his ass before he turned back around and returned to me, lying on his side next to me as he fidgeted with his phone.

He stopped, looking at his phone, his lips curling into a subtle smile before he handed me the phone.

A kid, about eight, stood in front of a man and a woman. They all wore orange life vests and were soaked from head to toe.

The man looked a lot like James. Same brunet hair. Even had that same cocky smile like he knew how amazing he was. But James had his mother's eyes, and it made me wonder what that must have been like for his grandmother, always looking at James and seeing both the daughter she lost and the man who she thought had stolen her child away from her at the same time.

"Our guide for the whitewater rafting took the pic." James explained. "Mom and Dad loved going on hikes and exploring nature. We were always going on these little adventures together. Dad had grown up doing a lot of hiking and exploring. He didn't have much, but he didn't need to because he could rough it when he needed to."

"Roughing it? Like father, like son." I teased.

"Right?" He said with a smile. "But Mom didn't do a lot of stuff like that when she was a kid. She was from a very different sort of family. They were into traveling, but they were into champagne brunches and going to expensive restaurants and plays. Mom liked that she and Dad were different. She was more into a life like that than she'd been into my grandmother's life."

"What made this particular trip so special?" I asked.

His smile expanded. "They'd warned us the rapids were strong, but I guess they didn't even realize how strong because the raft ended up flipping three times. I got carried downstream one of the times, and they had to send this guy who was in a kayak who followed along in case of emergencies. He had to pull me out of the river. But it was so turbulent and scary even, and Mom was screaming. Dad was trying to keep his cool, but I could tell by the way he was looking around uneasily he wasn't sure we were going to make it. When we finally all reached the end, we started laughing like crazy people because we were so happy we survived. It was a great time, and we didn't stop talking about that trip afterward. It was our go-to because as scary as it was, it was a hell of a lot of fun."

His eyes watered.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you sad."

"I'm not sad." James said. "I'm actually really fucking happy right now, thinking how lucky I was to get to share that moment with them. Sometimes you take things for granted when you have them...don't realize how special they are until it's too late, but I cherished that moment. I loved them as much as I could while I had them, and I'm glad that I had the chance. That's why I refuse to take things for granted now. That's why when I find something that feels good...be it a cute guy in a bar who catches my interest or a sweet feeling against my prostate, I don't hold back. I know how much it matters to appreciate the time we have."

I set his phone down between us and leaned into him.

"Then I guess I'm the lucky guy who benefited from that wisdom."

"Yeah, you're fucking lucky all right." He laughed at his own playful remark.

"You laugh a lot more than when we first met." I noted. "Were you just acting all serious or do I just make you this happy?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Maybe I want to hear you say it."

"You gonna beg for it? I know how you enjoy begging."

"Only because I know how much you enjoy seeing me beg."

He stole a kiss, and I submitted, enjoying the way his tongue slid right in, seized control of my mouth.

He wrapped an arm around me and forced me close to him so our torsos pressed together.

I got so caught up in the moment, I finally remembered to breathe, and I gasped.

He gripped the back of my head, unable to stifle his own smile.

"Oh, I love the way I make you lose your mind." He said before adding, "I'm not ashamed of telling you how much happier I am being around you. Everyone can tell. Hell, Lucy and Dak keep giving me shit about it at work. Telling me how whipped I am."

"Oh, whipped? I don't know that any man can whip James Diamond."

"You did." The amusement in his expression dissolved, and I could see his sincerity. "Hell, your parents can already tell I'm in over my head with you. I've never been able to find someone who I could stand to be around for more than a few hookups, but you changed the game. My ninja charged in and kicked down all the walls, and I enjoyed watching them fall. What you've brought into my life is so much more than what I had before you came into it."

"I feel the same way. Straighty came in and twisted everything up. Always the contradiction. Always the guy who was a bit of a puzzle...who I couldn't quite wrap my thoughts around. But I'm having a fun time figuring you out. We're very different about a lot of things."

"But similar where it counts." James pointed out.

"No, for sure. I've never met a guy who loves winning as much as you do."

"But I finally found someone who challenges me. Who can catch me off guard. Who can get me all riled up and worked up in ways I wasn't comfortable with before. And I lose to you all the fucking time, but at the end of the day, I know I'm still winning."

"Well, I got the better prize."

"I'm not going to argue with you there." He winked, and I could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood.

He rolled onto me and pushed his legs between mine. Sliding his arms around my thighs, as he started to lift, I took his cue and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hoisted me into the air and crawled on his knees across the mattress until he stepped off onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"My dirty man needs a bath." He teased.

And I laughed again, him pulling me close for another kiss.

* * *

**Done! So, another Kames-fest this chapter. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed and that you all had a great weekend! There will more than likely be another chapter up sometime this week.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So, I was going to save this chapter for this weekend, but...here we are! :P**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to thank winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

"You're being mopey." Lucy told me as she looked at me from across my desk.

My eyes met hers. "I'm not being mopey."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She replied.

"I'm not playing this game with you." I told her as I tried to bite back a smile. I'd needed that, needed her to tease me.

I ran a hand through my hair, set my elbows on the table and groaned.

"I'm being mopey. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a grown-ass man. There's no reason I should be pouting because my boyfriend is out of state for a week."

But I was. I'd always been good at not needing anyone, at standing on my own and being strong. My parents had died and my grandmother was closed off, so I learned to be the same-at least when it mattered. I'd always played the game well-dated, laughed, fucked, but it hadn't been real because I didn't want to let anyone in.

Kendall had beaten down my walls and gotten past my defenses. He'd made me vulnerable with his stupid hero complex and his laugh. His love of his family and his competitive nature. His skill in helping me discover how magical a prostate truly was, and now I was mopey and ridiculous without him.

"Hello? Earth to James." Lucy said, and I realized she must have been talking and I'd spaced off.

"I hate him." I pouted.

"You love him." She replied and I nearly swallowed my tongue. Love was a _really _strong word. I'd only ever really loved my parents and I'd lost them. I hadn't let myself care about anyone else that much.

"How do I know?" I asked her, hating the vulnerability in my own voice.

"I think you already know you do." Dak's voice sounded from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed he'd stepped inside.

I groaned a second time. "Okay, enough of this. We're not doing the whole psychoanalyze James thing."

"Oh, but it's so much fun." Dak said. "You used to be this super intimidating guy who acted like feelings were icky and now you're in _love_."

Lucy laughed as I balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Dak.

"You both know I have the ability to fire you, right?"

"But you wouldn't, because we'd tell your _boyfriend _on you, and he'd make you be nice to us." Dak responded.

I really fucking hated them right then.

"Are you both done making my day even worse now?" I paused, thought and then asked another question that made me feel strange. "Do you think he loves me?"

Neither of them laughed or made a joke. Lucy frowned. Dak looked sad.

My fucking heart dropped to my feet.

"Oh my god. You don't think he loves me?" What the hell would I do if Kendall wasn't as serious as I was? If he'd made me fall for him and then walked away?

"What? No! He looked crazy in love with you, James." Lucy said.

"I agree. It's just...I think we're both just a little shocked to hear you ask things like that, to hear your confidence falter." Dak added.

I scoffed. "My confidence is fine, thank you very much. I know I'm a fucking prize." And on that note, I stood. "Get the hell out of here. It's time to go home."

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Lucy asked, and I had a feeling she did it out of pity because she thought I was lonely without Kendall. She was right, but I sure as shit didn't want her feeling bad for me.

"No, I don't. I'm not _that _desperate." I winked at her and she smiled.

They both said their goodnights and left. When I was sure they were gone, I sat back down, fired up my computer and got to work again.

It was after nine by the time I left the office. I'd grabbed some Chinese on my way home. I kicked out of my shoes, plopped down on the sofa, and turned on a show I'd DVRed. I wasn't home five minutes when the phone rang.

I smiled before I even looked at my cell.

"Missing me before you go to bed, huh? Wishing I was there to fuck you until you passed out?"

"How'd you know?" Kendall asked.

"Good guess." We were quiet for a moment and I listened to him breathe. "I miss you, too."

"I'll be home in a couple of days. We're kind of ridiculous. You know that, right?"

"Yes!" I laughed, glad I wasn't alone in this. "Lucy and Dak were giving me shit. Apparently, I'm mopey. I blame you. You're fucking with me."

Kendall chuckled. "You like it. Don't pretend you don't, Mr. Diamond. And you're fucking with me too because I'm mopey as shit."

"At least we're fucked in the head together, Mr. Knight."

"We are." He replied.

"So, how's it going?"

I listened while Kendall told me about the accounts he was trying to land and the meetings he'd had. They were back to back, which was why he was gone for a week, but it would prevent him from having to leave again soon, which I was quietly thankful for.

He asked how my work was going, and I told him.

"What are you doing right now?" He questioned.

"Watching a special on the architecture of the Colosseum in Rome."

"Tell me about it?" He asked and damned if I didn't smile at the question. He wasn't asking because it was something he truly cared about. He was asking for me and I knew it.

So I told him. We talked about how when it was first built, the floor could be removed so it could be flooded for sea battles. It amazed me to think of what they'd been capable of so long ago.

Kendall listened and asked questions as though it mattered. And I guess it did because it was important to me and that meant Kendall cared about it, the same as I was with him.

The show ended and I turned off the TV and turned out the lights.

I stripped and then climbed into bed to keep talking to him.

He told me about Atlanta and this little restaurant he'd gone to with Carlos. How his friend teased him the same way Lucy and Dak had teased me. It was late for him, three hours ahead but every time I mentioned it, he said he was fine.

We talked like we did that night he'd had the nightmare only not about anything heavy. I felt like a teenager, who thought the world might end because my boyfriend wasn't with me.

"How did this happen?" I asked when hours had passed.

"I don't know...but it did." He said. "The how of it doesn't really matter, just that it happened."

I guess you never really knew what would happen, how your life would change and what would be the catalyst of it. Life was both fragile and incredible. We'd both seen the fragile with Ethan and my parents, and now we were seeing the other side of it.

"Ugh. I'm basically spouting poetry in my head." I teased. "You better be as whipped as I am."

Kendall was quiet, so quiet I wasn't sure he was there anymore when he said, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

That time, it was my turn to pause. Fear clung to me, ripped at me. I wasn't going to lie about that because this was how you got hurt, letting people in. Still, I couldn't lie to him. Couldn't let him be braver than I was.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"Had to go and show me up by not adding the _pretty sure_, huh?" He said playfully.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"I'm in love with you, too." He said again.

"Wow...the world didn't end."

"No, it didn't."

"God, I can't wait to fuck you again. Now we get to say that when I'm balls deep in that sexy, ass of yours. It'll be like they do in the movies."

"Or books." He replied and we laughed together.

It was late, late as hell for him, so I told him again, "You need to get some sleep. I'll let you go."

"Night, Straighty."

"Night, Ninja."

And then I hung up the phone.

_Huh...love. Who the fuck would have thought?_

XxX

It was lunch the next day when my secretary rang my office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Diamond. There's a Mr. Knight here to see you."

My pulse shot up. No...he couldn't have. Did he?

"I'll be right there."

I went straight for the door and to the lobby. As I rounded the corner, I said, "You must have really missed me."

"Sure thing, but I have a feeling I'm not the Knight you were hoping for." Kevin grinned.

Well, that was embarrassing. My pulse went a little haywire.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Sure is. I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to go get lunch. Kendall's raved about your building and I wanted to see it, also some cafe you guys go to. Thought I could kill two birds with one stone."

Fucking Kendall. I smiled. I knew exactly what he was doing. Even from Atlanta, he was trying to take care of me.

"Yeah...yeah, that'd be great." I told Kevin, not realizing how much I needed this until Kendall made it happen. "Let me grab my phone."

After I plucked it off my desk, I sent a text: _I love you._

Kendall replied back immediately: _I love you, too._

When I got back to the lobby, Kevin had taken a seat. He stood and asked, "Are you ready, son?"

_Son. _I hadn't been called that since my father died.

"Yeah, yeah, I am."

* * *

_**Kendall's POV**_

Holy shit, I was in love?

For some reason, I was dwelling on songs I'd heard growing up. Not the ones I listened to at the time...just the super sappy ones I never understood before.

It was as horrible as I'd always imagined it was for my friends who fell prey to those sorts of feelings.

We'd been apart from one another for an entire week, but that felt so fucking long.

_Way _too long.

I knew how wrong it was to be that frustrated by such a short span of time. I shouldn't have felt like a needy teenager getting all hung up on my first boyfriend, but I did.

Miserable as I was with not seeing him for what felt like too long, I was excited about the prospect of meeting up with him again.

"I'm going to be needing that ass tonight, fair warning." I told him.

"You're going to have to wait your turn because I'm going to want up in yours just as much."

"I figure it's only fair for us to take turns. Don't get greedy about it or anything."

"I only do greedy."

I laughed at that sense of humor I'd come to appreciate so much-that I'd enjoyed in our phone conversations since I'd left, but I wanted to see his face and those quirky expressions he made when he delivered his zingers. When he teased me...and when he put me in my place.

I wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes when he thought he was particularly clever and the curvature of his lips when he offered the smile that revealed just how full of himself he was being.

Those things used to annoy the crap out of me, but I needed to see them again and feel the rush that came with getting together.

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"In the parking garage at the airport. About to head to the restaurant."

"You sure you don't want to swing by here and shower off...and maybe a little more than shower off."

His offer was enticing, but I replied, "I have a feeling once I get back to the condo, I won't be leaving, especially if you have anything to do with it, so I'd rather fill up before."

"I plan on filling you up after, too. I'm a little nervous about meeting you at a restaurant."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." He said. "I feel like I might drag you into the restroom and take advantage of you."

"Mr. Diamond, I think we're past the point of you being able to take advantage of me."

"Just means I have to put in the extra effort."

I laughed-a hearty, full-on laugh, the sort that made me know just how in love I was with the guy.

"God, you are so lucky." He said. "A guy with a sense of humor like this isn't easy to find."

"Don't I know it. I'm lucky that you were willing to condescend to be with someone like me."

"If you're with me, you should know you're pretty amazing, because I wouldn't settle for less."

How did he manage to be such a dick and so sweet at the same time? Something about the combination obviously appealed to me, had been the bait I'd taken, the hook that grabbed me, and the reel that had reined me on in.

"But I'm going to shut up before I give you a big head." He continued.

"Worried I'll become as arrogant as you?"

"That's not the head I was talking about." His voice was deep and nearly a growl as he spoke.

"Maybe I'm making the wrong decision wanting to eat first. Maybe we should just meet at my place and rub one out real quick."

"Uh-uh. Now that I know you're hungry, I'm not going to let you starve yourself on my account. I got some good protein for you, but you're going to need a lot more than that."

"Then I'm just going to have to work that much harder for my meal." I joked.

"Don't tempt me. Get to the restaurant. I might be a little late. I'm trying to finish up some stuff here at the office, but I'll text you to keep you posted, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

"Not soon enough." James said before we hung up.

I felt this swirl of energy in my chest-excitement that mirrored how I got when I was a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

I had quite a drive, mostly traffic before I arrived at the restaurant and parked in the packed lot.

After I put my car in park, I checked my phone to see a text from James: _Be there in fifteen._

He'd sent the message five minutes earlier, so it wouldn't be long. I'd learned that James was prompt, and if he was going to be late, he tended to overestimate how long it would take him rather than underestimate it.

I got out of my car and headed through the parking lot, toward the restaurant, which had a line forming out the back, making me relieved that I'd called to make reservations.

As I passed through the row of cars next to mine, I noticed a woman standing beside her van, talking to a girl whose legs hung off the side of the back seat. The girl couldn't have been more than five years old. Tears ran down her face while the woman, who I guessed was her mother, held a crying baby in her arms-one she tried to soothe along with the girl.

She sighed, the bags under her eyes and the worn expression on her face assuring me that she was overwhelmed by the situation. Like she was a few seconds away from throwing her arms in the air and surrendering.

I approached, keeping my distance to gauge the mother's reaction before barging in and potentially annoying the crap out of her.

"Hey there, princess." I told the little girl. "Why so sad?"

The mom turned to me, and I offered her a friendly smile, which she returned, but with it, I could see her exhaustion and frustration.

"She left her teddy back home." The woman said before turning her attention back to the girl. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. I meant to grab it before we left."

"Looks like you have your hands full." I told her.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

I felt bad for her. She was clearly there by herself, and she needed a hand.

I directed my attention to her daughter.

"Your teddy's going to be waiting for you at home, I promise." I said. "What's your name?"

"Ruby." The girl replied quietly.

"Ruby, that's such a pretty name. Maybe Teddy isn't here, but I can be your friend, too. My name's Kendall."

"Hi, Kendall."

"Do you guys come to this restaurant a lot?"

Ruby shook her head.

"It's our first time." The mother said. "We're meeting my sister here."

"Oh, first time? Well, you'll really like it, Ruby. They have a kid's menu that you can draw on. They give you some crayons, and there's a special ice cream with whipped cream." I turned to her mom. "She's not diabetic or anything, right?" I asked, hoping I wasn't making promises I couldn't keep.

She laughed. "No. Thank you for asking, though."

"Can I have ice cream?" Ruby asked her mom.

"Oh, pumpkin. Of course you can."

The baby started to calm down as well, and the mother sighed, clearly relieved.

"Thank you." She told me.

"It's not a problem at all. You looked like you were a little overwhelmed."

"That's an understatement. My name's Mary, by the way. I'd shake your hand, but I'm lucky he's being this quiet right now. He's been having some acid reflux issues recently, and we've tried everything to get them to clear up, but we haven't had any luck."

"You might want to try adding a little aloe vera to his milk. My brother had a similar issue when he was a kid. My mom spent months trying to find a solution. Saw several doctors and even some nutjob psychic because she was so desperate. A friend she met through work recommended aloe vera in the bottle, mixed with some formula. A few weeks later, the issue cleared up. She swears by the stuff now. You should Google it."

"Thank you for that." Mary said. "I'm sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to take up your time."

"I'm meeting my guy here, and he's running a little late, so it's better to have company while I wait, right?"

"Well, this company really appreciates it."

"Mom, I want ice cream." Ruby whispered, tugging at the skirt Mary wore.

Mary laughed. "Just one second. Aunt Ellie isn't here yet, so we can chat with Kendall a little longer."

"Can Kendall eat with us?"

"No, sweetie. Kendall has his own company he's meeting here."

"I'll swing by your table and say hi." I told Ruby. "How about that?"

Ruby beamed like nothing I said could've made her happier.

"Okay." She pulled on Mary's hand. "Come on, Mom. Come on!"

She let go of Mary's hand before sliding off the seat and hurrying around me.

"Ruby!" Mary shouted, her face switching from relieved to panic in an instant.

I turned around to grab her daughter, but she was fast...so fast she'd already passed two of the parked cars.

I chased after her as she passed a long bed truck. Just on the other side of the truck, a van turned and sped into the entryway to the lot. Considering how fast it was moving, there was no way the driver was going to be able to stop in time, even if the driver saw Ruby.

"Ruby!" I heard her mom shout again, which stopped the girl in her tracks, but right in the path of the van.

I sped up, but time seemed to slow as I reached her.

There was the moment of decision, but for me, there was only one right decision.

I rushed into the entryway to the lot and squatted down, pushing Ruby so that she tumbled forward, out of the van's path.

The screeching sound of brakes filled the air before a powerful blow slammed against my side-one that made me feel as though a force was pushing through my chest.

I felt weightless for a moment as I thought about my family-Mom and Dad...Ethan. Then I imagined James and his beautiful face...and the fun we shared...before everything went black.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah, that just happened. But hey, there was some sweet Kames before that and they both admitted that they loved each other. That counts for something, right? :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed and that you all are having a great week so far. :) I won't keep you al waiting too long for the next chapter. It'll be up sometime this weekend.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello again everyone! A new chapter is here!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

My heart jackhammered against my chest the second I pulled in and saw two ambulances there.

I knew, somehow I fucking knew my whole world had just gone up in flames.

I didn't park in a proper parking spot, just stopped, put the car in gear and jumped out. My feet banged against the pavement as I ran to where they were putting a body on a gurney. No, not a body-Kendall.

I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt. My legs tried to give out from beneath me, but I fought it, fought it and tried to make my way to Kendall.

Images of my parents flashed in front of my eyes-the sirens I'd woke up to only to discover they'd both been snatched away from me.

I saw Kendall's head of hair, blood on his clothes and my vision faded in and out.

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't-"

"That's my boyfriend."

I saw the flash of sorrow in his eyes, and it took everything in me not to hit him, hit him for thinking that Kendall wasn't going to be okay and feeling sorry for me about it.

I jerked out of his grasp and made my way over.

There was a woman holding a little girl who was crying. They were pushing Kendall into the ambulance. There was blood on his head, on his chest and damn if it didn't feel like I was bleeding, too-no, I knew I was, but I didn't matter. No one did right now except Kendall.

"He's my partner." I told them.

"We're going to Cedars Sinai. You can meet us there." The EMT tried to shake me off.

"You're crazy if you think I'm not going with him." I fought back the urge to cry, to scream, and looked at them with hard eyes so they knew how fucking serious I was. Then, I begged, "_Please_," because there was no way I could leave him.

"Get in." The man told me.

I looked out as they closed the doors at the woman who was crying and holding a child. At the other EMT who was trying to see her, and I knew, I just _knew _the girl was okay because of Kendall. That he'd saved her the same way he'd saved me.

XxX

I sat in the waiting room with Jennifer, Kevin, and Carlos.

None of us spoke. Jennifer and Kevin cried. Carlos had his face buried in his hands and I sat there, eyes trained forward, staring into space as if I was catatonic. I couldn't move, couldn't think.

They'd taken Kendall in for emergency surgery. What we knew so far was, he had a ruptured spleen, rib fractures, and some swelling in his brain from the way his head had hit the ground when he fell. The driver had stopped after the impact so Kendall hadn't gotten run over.

I'd had to call Jennifer and Kevin and tell them the only son they had left had been in an accident. That we were on our way to the hospital.

I'd had to call Carlos and tell him his best friend was going into surgery because Jennifer and Kevin were too distraught, and I knew Carlos deserved to know.

"Are Lucy and Dak coming to sit with you?" Carlos asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"No."

"Do you need me to call them for you? I can do that." He added, but I just shook my head. I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone or anything except for Kendall to be okay.

Without another word, I got up and walked to the other side of the waiting room, alone.

XxX

"James?"

The hand on my shoulder startled me. My eyes snapped up to meet Jennifer's. Christ, I'd been sitting there and hadn't even heard her approach me. Hadn't seen her even thought my damn eyes were open.

It was late-sometime in the middle of the night. My eyes burned. My chest ached feeling his loss already. Feeling like that little boy who lost the only people in the world who he knew loved him.

"Yeah?" My voice came out scratchy.

"Kendall is out of surgery. We still can't see him for a few hours. He's in recovery now. The doctor said he did really well. He's a fighter, that boy." Her voice broke and she wiped the new tears from her eyes. I figured I should hug her, tell her it would be okay, but I didn't know how.

"Anyway, you look exhausted. Do you want to go home for a little while and get some sleep? I can call you the second we know anything and-"

"No." I cut her off. "I'm not leaving."

She gave me a sad smile.

"I didn't figure you would." She said, and then she sat down beside me, didn't say another word, but leaned over and leaned her head against my shoulder. I tensed up for a moment and then relaxed.

"He'll be okay." She told me. "He has to be."

But we both knew people didn't have to be okay. Ethan hadn't. My parents hadn't either.

XxX

I sat in Kendall's room, holding his good hand.

One arm ended up broken. Machines beeped. IVs and tubes were plugged in all over him. We were just waiting now. Waiting for him to wake up. Pleading for him to.

Jennifer sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. Kevin was downstairs having coffee and a breather.

The three of us had taken up vigil here the past two days. Lucy and Dak had come and sat with me for a little while, too.

There was a knock on the door. Jennifer looked up but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Kendall and the machines that were helping him breathe.

"Hi." Jennifer said as she stood and wiped her eyes.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Mary and this is Ruby. Your son, Kendall...he saved my little girl's life. Can we come in a moment?"

"Yes. Please do." Jennifer told them.

I stood too, looked at the little girl who Kendall had saved and as angry as I was...I understood it. It was who he was. It was who I'd fallen in love with. He couldn't see someone in trouble and not do everything in his power to save them.

"I was having such a hard day." Mary said. "My sister was late. The kids were fussy-Ruby was upset because she'd left her teddy at home and he swooped in like some knight in shining armor and talked to us. Helped distract her. When Ruby ran off for ice cream, he didn't hesitate to save her. You should be very proud of your son." She told Jennifer and then turned to me. "You should be proud of him, too. He mentioned you. I could tell how much he loved you just by looking at him."

Those words both helped soothe and made the pain in my chest multiply.

It was incredible that someone like Kendall could love me.

And now I could lose him.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you."

"I spoke to the police and told them what happened. The driver was going much too fast."

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, they stopped by. They're going to want to speak with Kendall when he wakes up, too."

When he wakes up. He had to wake up.

"We don't want to intrude." Mary said. "I just...Ruby wanted to know if she could leave her teddy bear with Kendall?"

"He helps me feel better. He'll help Kendall, too." The little girl said.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I know it made me an asshole, but I didn't know what to say.

"That's so sweet of you." Jennifer said. "I know Kendall will be very thankful when he wakes up." She walked over and took the bear from the little girl's arms before setting it next to Kendall's bed. "Maybe you can leave your phone number with the nurse? I know Kendall will want to thank you properly."

She sounded so secure in the fact that he would wake up and I didn't know how. I was sure we'd lose him. That I'd lose him.

Mary nodded, then turned and left. She wasn't gone but a few moments when Jennifer started to cry.

It wasn't quiet and hidden the way she'd done up until this moment. I could hear the pain in the deep breaths she took. Could feel it radiate from her and meet with mine.

She stepped out of the room and I followed her, pulled her into my arms and held her.

"We can't lose him like we did Ethan. I don't think we can handle it if we lose him."

She cried into my neck. I wanted to tell her I couldn't lose him either. That he'd reminded me what it felt like to love but what real place did I have? This was her son. Her pain should be what mattered.

"You won't." I told her even though I didn't believe it.

"Part of me wants to be angry at him for putting himself in harm's way. For doing exactly what his brother had done, but Christ, can I blame them? Ethan was a good man. Kendall is a good man. How can I be angry at them for that?"

"I'm so sorry." I told her. "If I had been there...if I hadn't been late…" I shook my head. "I'd trade places with him in a second."

She leaned back, her eyes full of sorrow and with more wrinkles around them than she'd had the day before.

"You're a good man too, James. Somehow, I'm not sure if you know that. If you don't believe it for yourself, believe it because I can promise you, my son wouldn't fall in love with someone who wasn't."

It was as if my bones had lost their density. I could hardly hold myself up. I'd needed that, needed to hear it.

"I love him, too."

"I know you do. I'm excited to help plan the wedding." She teased and for the first time since I sat in the ambulance, I chuckled.

She nodded toward the wall and we both walked over and sat on the floor and leaned against it.

"I had Kendall in this hospital. Did you know that?" She asked and I nodded.

"We actually realized it when we were talking one day. We were born in the same hospital two days apart. We were likely here at the same time because I had been an emergency C-section. My heart rate kept dropping and I wasn't doing so well when I was first born, so they kept me for almost a week. My…" I closed my eyes, tried to fight back the pain, tried to fight back the urge to walk away instead of talk. "My mom stayed. I remember her telling me she got discharged but she couldn't leave me."

She'd loved me too much.

When Jennifer didn't reply, I turned to look at her. Tears pooled in her eyes again. Her hand raised and she held it in front of her mouth. It was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your mom...was her name Brooke?" She asked.

I could hardly hear her over the bear of my pulse in my ear.

"Yeah…"

She began crying harder then. I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her as my mind ran wild with the need for her to explain.

"I met her." She finally said after minutes went by. "I swear to God, James. I _met _her. I was walking the halls with Kendall. I needed to move. I was going crazy in that room. A woman approached me and told me he was beautiful. She asked his name and I said his name was Kendall. She said she'd just had a boy too and his name was James."

I couldn't move. Couldn't think. It was as if I was frozen in place. Jennifer had met my mother?

"She told me about the C-section. She wasn't supposed to be walking but she was. She was going stir crazy just like me. We walked and talked. I...Oh God, James. She showed you to me. Told me you were strong and she knew you'd be okay. She was so happy, so _proud _when she spoke about you. She said…" She closed her eyes but I still couldn't do anything. Couldn't respond or comfort her. I needed to hear every word she had to say.

"She said she'd never been happier. That she'd never wanted anything more than to be your mom. We spoke for a few more minutes. She had an infectious personality, like you. I remember I wanted to hang on to every one of her words. She said, 'Wouldn't it be funny if they were friends one day?' I told her it would.

Your dad came then and I felt like I was intruding. I told her I should go. She looked at Kendall, rubbed his head and I swear to God, James, I'm not making this up. She said, 'They'll be friends and we'll remember this day and laugh about it.' She laughed but I didn't. I don't know why, but I never forgot that day. I told Kevin about it when I got back to the room."

I didn't know what to say to any of that. It was unbelievable. One of those things you see on television that made you roll your eyes because it didn't happen in reality… only it had happened.

They'd met. My mother had said we'd be friends and then one day, twenty-eight years later, I'd gone to a gay bar for the first time and Kendall had saved me and he'd become more to me than my mom could have ever known.

He'd become everything.

"Hey? Are you guys okay?" Kevin asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, or at least it will be. I need some fresh air. Can you stay with Kendall, James?" She asked and I knew she didn't need air. She did this for me.

"Yes." I replied. Kevin helped her up and they walked away. When they disappeared from sight, I walked into the room, climbed into bed with him and told him, "You can't die, Ninja."

It was the first time I'd let myself talk to him, just like I'd never let myself talk to my parents at the cemetery.

"There are too many things I still have to beat you at. Did I tell you I used to play hockey? I'm fucking incredible at it. You can't die because we haven't played yet. I also haven't cooked all my favorites for you yet. You need to try everything I'm especially good at. I want to challenge you to a wrestling rematch. You have to know I wanted you to win that day." I smiled, fucking _smiled_.

"God, I love you." I told him. "We have so much fun together. You can't die because we haven't had enough of it yet." I kissed his cheek. "I have to tell you something, but I'm not going to tell you until you wake up. Please...I need you to wake up, Ninja."

I'd realized recently I hadn't known who I was. I was good at playing the game, and being the confident guy who only cared about himself. But I knew who I was with Kendall, and I'd be damned if we lost that.

XxX

"Excuse me, sir. You can't be in bed with him."

My eyes fluttered as the nurse spoke to me. She was a new one. They must have had a schedule change since I fell asleep. The other nurse had left me be when she checked his vitals. I vaguely remember hearing Jennifer tell her it was the first time I'd slept.

"Sir?" She said again, more softly that time, as if she was sorry for having to say it.

"He's fine." A voice came from the door that had me whipping my head toward it. My grandmother stood there. "It's his boyfriend. He's hurt. No harm will come if he lies in bed with him."

The nurse sighed, and I knew there wasn't a chance in hell she'd argue. No one argued with Martha.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, I didn't see anything." She said before writing something on the chart and walking out.

I turned them sat up. There was no way I could lie here with her in the room. What the fuck did she even think she was doing here?

"Do you expect a thank you?" I asked her. "I could have handled that." I brushed the hair from Kendall's forehead and kissed him.

She paused, frowning. "You really love him, don't you?"

Part of me wanted to make a smart-ass comment, but I couldn't do that. Not right now with Kendall the way he was.

"Yes. He's...he's everything to me."

She took a step into the room, then another.

"You don't know how much like her you are. You always were. She said those exact words to me about your father."

My insides froze over. My jaw clenched.

"I thought I was like my father. Isn't that why hated me?"

I wanted her gone. Wanted to rage against her, but I couldn't do it in front of Kendall. Not with the way he was right now.

Without another word, I walked out of the room. Martha followed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw the woman you're friends with at the restaurant. She told me."

"That doesn't answer my question. We're nothing to each other, so why are you here?"

"I…" She started and then let her words trail off.

There was a small waiting room down the hall. I walked to it, slipped inside. Thankfully, like the other times I'd come here, it was empty.

"I don't hate you." She told me. "I hated myself."

Her words made my breath catch in my throat.

"I was never the best mother to Brooke. I was closed off, wasn't emotional. She walked around with her head in the clouds. We didn't understand each other that way. I was practical while she was the dreamer. But I loved her...I loved her more than anything...and I failed her."

I stood there frozen, unsure of what to say or do. I'd never heard my grandmother talk like this in my life.

When I didn't reply, she continued.

"I wanted what was best for her. I was convinced your father would leave her, walk away from her the same way her father had done. I was so angry at her for ruining her life, for dropping out of school and not being able to take care of herself. I hadn't been able to take care of myself when her father left. Everything I have, I built on my own. I was stubborn and angry for so long, that even when I wanted to apologize, even when I wanted to fix what was broken, when I saw how much your dad loved you both, I didn't know how to change anything. So I stayed quiet and then…"

And then she'd really lost her. My mom had died.

"I took my anger for myself out on you. I felt like I'd lost her twice and I shut down even more. You're the one who suffered from it."

For the first time in my life, I saw my grandmother wipe away one stray tear. I wasn't sure she had it in her to cry.

I didn't know what to say, what to think.

"It was hard to look at you and not see my failures. To not see her and all the ways I hurt her. I think you believe I see your father when I look at you, but I don't. I see your mother and every way I failed her. That's not an excuse, but-"

"Why now?" I asked, clutching my hair. One more fucking thing on my plate right now. "I don't care about this. I can't do this right now. Not when I don't know what's happening to Kendall."

I started walking. I made it to the doorway when she said, "I met him for coffee."

My feet rooted to the floor.

"Met who for coffee?" I asked with my back to her.

"Kendall. He came to see me. He wanted me to know how wonderful you are. What I was missing."

"Kendall came to see you?" I asked, even though that's what she just said.

"Yes. He loves you."

"Do you?" I asked without looking at her.

"Yes. I've always loved you, I'm just not very good at showing it."

I hadn't always been good at it either. I knew what it was like to be closed off, to not let anyone in. Still…

"I was a kid. I needed you." I turned around and faced her.

"I know. And there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I don't know...but I want to try for something. I lost my daughter when I was angry at her, so stubborn that I hadn't been willing to see anything but my own anger and hurt. I was the same way with you, and then...hearing what happening to Kendall, it made me realize that life is short. What if that had been you? What if I lost you like I did your mother and I hadn't tried to fix my mistakes?"

There was a part of me that wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her it was okay, but I was hurt. She hadn't been there for me and right now I had Kendall to worry about. He was the most important thing.

"I can't do this right now." I told her. "Let me think. Let Kendall get better and then...maybe." It was the best I could do.

"Thank you." I turned again when her voice stopped me. "They would be proud of you, James. Both of your parents would."

I paused. Smiled.

"Yeah." I told her. "Yeah, I know they would be, but thank you."

My phone rang, interrupting us. I pulled it from my pocket and saw Jennifer's name on the screen.

As soon as I answered, she said, "He's waking up!" and I took off running for Kendall's room.

* * *

**Done! So...yeah, James isn't having the best time right now. But hey, at least Kendall's waking up! :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I can't remember if the next chapter is the last or not, but we've pretty much reached the end of the story. There are either one or two chapter left, and the next update will more than likely happen sometime this weekend.**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Here we are again. :P**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Guest, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was a blur around me, and I couldn't move.

I was surrounded by white walls and fluorescent lights. I could tell there was something lodged in my mouth, and my body wasn't my own. It was like a dream I couldn't wake myself from.

I saw Mom and Dad hovering over me...and then James. And suddenly I didn't care if I was dreaming because it was just nice seeing him again. I didn't have the energy to speak, though. I didn't have the energy to do anything but glance around, where I noticed a woman in blue scrubs at an IV stand beside me.

The hospital. I was in a hospital, but I couldn't figure out why I was there, and I didn't have the strength to try and figure it out.

Time was difficult to discern as well. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a moment before opening them again and noticing Mom, Dad, and James wearing different clothes. It happened a few times, but I didn't think anything of it.

Wasn't that strange if I was really dreaming?

I opened my eyes and James hovered over me, whispering, "Come on, Ninja. Come back to me." And as I closed my eyes, I opened them again and I was eleven years old.

Ethan shoved me to the floor.

I noticed I was in my white karate robe and so was he. He proudly sported his red belt while I had my yellow.

He looked down at me before striking a ready stance.

"Get up." He said.

"You already won. Can't we play something else?"

"No, Kendall. We're gonna keep going until you get this."

"You're so much bigger than I am! It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair sometimes. Now get up."

I folded my arms and shook my head.

He approached me and got on his knees, resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes.

His sandy-blond bangs curled over his forehead, and his bright green eyes shimmered in the light coming from the window behind us.

"Ken, I'm trying to help you."

A powerful awareness overtook me.

I wasn't a kid anymore, and Ethan wasn't alive.

I was dreaming. I must've been. But this wasn't the sort of dream I usually had about him. They were never pleasant dreams that took me back to my childhood. Only nightmares filled with guilt and sadness.

"Ethan?" I said. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. But you seem to be doing just fine without me."

"No, I'm not. _We're_ not, Ethan. Our family isn't the same without you."

He scrunched up his face, and he smirked. "What are you talking about? I'm still around. You visit me all the time."

"It's not the same, and you know it." As I felt tears coming on, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Even though I knew it was a dream, the moment seemed so real, and I felt thrilled to be close to him again.

"I understand." He said. "But you know I can't come back. You still have a beautiful life ahead of you."

"I'm so sorry, Ethan. I should have been there when it happened. If I had been, you'd be okay. I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes again.

"We can't change what happened." He said, giving me a sad smile. "And it wasn't your fault. All you can do is throw yourself into the life you have and love the ones who are around you."

As he spoke those words, I blurted out, "I met a guy."

"I know, and I know you love him. And I'm so happy for you. You and Mom and Dad and James deserve all the happiness in the world. Cherish the time you have together. Appreciate every moment, Ken. I know you've had a hard time opening your heart in the past because of me, but you can do it now. I love you so much. Always know that, but I need you to listen to me and get...up…"

My eyes pushed open, but my body still felt outside of my control, like I was paralyzed, almost. I tried to turn my head, but I noticed I was wearing some sort of neck brace.

The memory of the parking lot...of Mary and Ruby came rushing back to me. I noticed James sleeping next to me, and even though I wasn't able to do anything, it was nice knowing I wasn't alone. Despite my physical discomfort, my dream had filled me with hope...reminded me of all I had to live for.

I couldn't tell the time aside from the clothing changes like before, but gradually, I found my strength returning, and one day, I awoke being able to move a little more than before, without obstruction in my mouth-which I assumed had to have been some sort of breathing tube.

There was so much going on between Mom and nurses and doctors trying to talk to me. It all blurred together. As Mom had noted at one point, "They've put a lot of medication in you, sweetie. So it's probably very hard for you to take this all in. Don't try too hard. Just relax. Don't strain yourself. Everything's going to be okay."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mouth and throat were so dry, I could hardly get anything out. It took some time and patience, but I started feeling like I was coming back into my own, and I finally managed to speak again.

A doctor came in at one point and asked me some questions, but as I got muddled and confused when answering his questions, James fussed at him, saying I obviously needed more time.

When the doctor left, Dad took my hand, and as I looked at him, I realized he was in tears, his face spasming before he buried his face in his arm.

"It's okay. He's okay." She assured him as fresh tears slid down her face as well.

I knew why they were crying.

Because this horrible situation must've reminded them of Ethan, and I felt terrible that I'd been the one to stir up those terrible memories...and for scaring them...for leaving them feeling like they might have lost their other son.

One morning, I started to feel better about talking, and I guessed they'd laid off the meds because I was feeling more like myself when James walked in.

"Kendall?" He said before leaning over me. "Hey, how do you feel today? Are you okay? You need me to get you anything?"

His beautiful hazel eyes and the resonance of his voice soothed me, and I felt safe knowing he was near.

"I've been better." I replied, my voice a little scratchy, they'd told me because of the breathing tube that had been in me. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Don't talk. Don't strain your voice." He said as he brushed the back of his hand across my face.

"I've been quiet the past few days. I'd like to talk a little."

He smiled. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"You sound like my parents." I said since that's what Mom and Dad kept asking before they left. "But unless you're going to be able to get me some more painkillers, I don't figure you can help me out much."

"You seem like you're feeling better."

"I feel like the fog I was in when I first woke up has lifted a bit. I don't plan on solving any Sudoku puzzles anytime soon, but it's better."

"You're lucky to even be here right now with that stunt you pulled."

"I know, right? Stupid as fuck."

He shook his head. "It wasn't stupid, and you know that. You did an amazing thing."

"I did what anyone else would have done."

"No, not anyone."

"You would have done it." I pointed out because I knew it was true, and he did, too. "I might have some badass ninja moves, but Straighty's heart is in the right place, even though he doesn't show it to everyone."

"Just the people who deserve to see it." He admitted with a subtle smile. I couldn't tell if it was from my remark of because he was just happy to be here with me.

"Speaking of which," he said, "my grandmother came in to see you."

"Oh...um...but I guess you can't give me hell about it because I'm injured." I said, playing my wounded card.

He chuckled. "I'm not mad about it. It actually meant a lot knowing you did that. We finally had a talk that needed to happen a long time ago. You weren't wrong when you said she looked guilty the day you saw her, and...she was only human. We were both hurting so much back then. But thank you for that. Although you gotta watch out for that hero complex of yours. One day it's going to get you into trouble."

He glanced me over, obviously teasing about my current predicament.

I laughed, but just as I did, pain radiated through my body.

"Oh, shit." I said.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

"Just stop hovering over me and get in this bed with me."

"I'm not allowed to."

"I've already seen you sleeping next to me. Now get your ass in this bed, Diamond."

He didn't hesitate. It was like he'd been wanting to ever since he'd arrived.

He moved close, and it felt good having him near me. But it wasn't close enough.

I wanted so much more. I wanted to be giving him pleasure and for him to be doing the same for me, but under the circumstances, that wasn't really an option.

He rested on his side and put his hand to my face, stroking my jawline with his thumb.

With him so close, I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"You need sleep."

"I can sleep later. Now stop acting like I'm the one who needs to be taken care of. It's my turn to be the hero, Ninja."

I chuckled, and he shook his head. "What am I going to do about you?"

"Clearly, it's going to be hard to keep me out of trouble." I joked.

"That's not what I meant. I don't think I realized until all this happened just how much I want to be with you."

"I mean, I know you're all cocky about what you've got, but I'm of incredible too, you know?"

He chuckled before it turned into a full out laugh, easing the tension he'd been carrying with him still.

"Yeah. You're a little more than kind of incredible, Kendall."

"Where is this coming from? No witty comeback? No teasing? If my arm wasn't in a cast, I'd take your temperature 'cause you must be sick."

He chuckled, and as his lips curled upward, I noticed his short five o'clock shadow, which was usually clean-shaven.

"You should grow that scruff out a little more." I noted. "I kind of want to feel this against my face."

"Well, that's something I can do for you." He sat up and leaned over me, pressing his hand on the opposite side of me as he lowered himself for a kiss.

I didn't realize how much I needed his lips until that moment-when the pain in my body and the grogginess all seemed to fade into the ripples of arousing sensations that funneled through me.

As he pulled away, I said, "Don't stop. This is better than the fucking drip."

He submitted to my request, kissing me again...and again...and again.

I set my hand on the back of his head, allowing my body to fill with the rush that having him near me like this again provided.

James was the medicine I needed right then.

He finally pulled away again.

"I told you not to stop."

"I need to adjust a little." He said as he grabbed his crotch and shifted his dick.

"Well, I'm glad to know that even in my worst state, I'm still fuckable to you."

"You're more than fuckable to me, Kendall. And right now, I want to appreciate having you back in my life when I thought I'd almost lost you. Not going to take this for granted, you know?"

"We can't take things for granted." I nodded. "We both know that all too well. Ethan, your parents, they taught us that." I hesitated for a moment before blurting out, "I had a dream about him."

"About Ethan?" And it was nice hearing James say that. It assured me that, even in the short time that I'd known him, he got me.

"Yes." I said. "It reminded me of what's important in my life."

"Which is?"

"Mom and Dad...and you. I don't want to go another day without you really knowing that, truly understanding how much you mean to me. You're so special, James. I've never met anyone like you before."

"I feel the same way about you. And I know what you mean. The fact that I almost lost you...that we all almost lost you, scared me to death. If you knew how much that would have devastated me...how much it would have hurt…"

"Don't. I'm fine."

"But you scared me. I can't lose you, too."

His eyes watered, and he took my lips again, kissing me like he just needed the reminder that everything was all right and that I was still with him.

"I love you." I said into his mouth as we continued kissing.

"I love you, too. So much more than you can possibly understand."

I heard the door open, but James didn't stop kissing me.

"Ah, the lovebirds again." A familiar voice said before James pulled away and turned to a nurse who approached the bed.

She was a face I recognized from when I was drifting in and out. She glanced between us before saying, "I don't want to interrupt the honeymoon, but do you mind if I get some vitals?"

She smiled at James like they'd had some sort of previous exchange.

"I think I can let you in here for a minute." He said. "If you need me to get up this time-"

"Not at all. Lord knows if I try to pry you guys apart, CNN will be sending a reporter down here to ask why we're discriminating." She winked, and James and I shared a much-needed laugh.

She inspected the monitor beside my bed before jotting something down on a page in her clipboard. When she finished, she turned to us.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Not that long. A few months." James replied.

"Oh, really? I was wondering why I didn't see rings on those hands." She looked to me. "I thought this one was going to deck someone if we tried to get him off that bed."

"Off the bed?" I asked. "Were you taking advantage of me in my weakened state?"

She snickered. "I like you guys. But just know, the nurse who'll be tending to you tomorrow...she won't be as big of a fan of two men rolling around in bed together."

"Are you suggesting we keep it clean when she gets here?" James asked.

She shook her head. "Hell no. I'm suggesting you put on a show."

We laughed again, appreciating her bedside manner.

"No, he was very protective of you earlier." She told me. "You've got a good one."

"I'm learning just how good he is." I acknowledged as I turned to him. I saw the sheer appreciation in his expression, and I hoped he could feel the same from me.

When she left, James relaxed beside me once again.

"You know, you're probably not gonna be able to get right back to things right away."

"No, I don't think that'll be happening."

"You're gonna need some physical therapy...and someone's going to have to take care of you."

"You think I'll need to hire someone?" I teased.

"Shut the fuck up. I think I've had enough of your smart mouth today. I've been sitting here worried as fuck about you, and you're all jokes? No. I want you to stay with me, at least while you're getting better."

"Straighty, is this your way of tricking me into moving in with you?"

"I just felt like this would be less embarrassing than you having to beg to live with me. I mean, my place is better anyway." He winked before saying, "But really. I want you to live with me. Not just for this, but I think this has shown me just how much I want to be with you. And I don't want to wake up to an empty bed, not when I could be waking up next to you."

"I want to wake up next to you, too." I assured him, so he couldn't question how I felt. I leaned toward him and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

I could feel our connection, our deep appreciation for one another as we got lost in each other the way we always seemed to. And when he managed to pull away from me again, I said, "I think we might need a new nickname for you, Straighty, because this is all getting super gay."

"I've been telling you I needed a new name."

"Well, too bad, because I don't think I'll ever find a name that suits you better. You'll always be Straighty to me, Mr. Diamond."

"I can live with that." He said before his lips crushed down on mine once again.

I was going to be easy. I knew that. My recovery wasn't going to be easy, but between my parents and my amazing boyfriend, I knew I was going to be okay.

* * *

**Done! So, Kendall's awake and Kames are finally reunited!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! So, I thought that this would be the last chapter, but it turns out that you all get one more chapter! The next chapter will be the final one, and it will probably be up either sometime this weekend or early next week.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we've officially made it to the final chapter of this story!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter, and this story in general! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Side1ways, Guest, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and RainbowDiamonds for their support and for sharing their thoughts every chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**James' POV**_

"Jesus Christ, Kendall. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I practically growled at my boyfriend as I caught him trying to lift a box with one hand, his other still in a cast.

"I've been out of the hospital for a month! I can carry a small box from the living room down the hall."

There was a slight edge of irritation to his voice, which I could honestly understand. He likely could carry the small box that distance, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Set it down." I replied as I walked away from the oven. I'd just put our dinner in when I caught him.

"James…"

"Kendall…" I cocked a brow at him as I walked his way.

"Ugh! Fine. I hate you." A half-smile curled his lips as he set the box on the end table.

"No, you don't."

"You're smothering me."

"I'm taking care of my man." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." He said as he nuzzled my neck. That's what I wanted right there.

"I love you, too. Come on." I nodded toward the bedroom. "You should lie down for a little while."

He groaned.

"You have James Fucking Diamond taking care of you. Are you really going to complain?" I asked as I led him to our bedroom.

He'd been staying with me the past couple of weeks since he'd gotten out of the hospital, but I'd officially moved all his stuff in today with the help of Kevin, Lucy, Dak, and Carlos.

"It's hard for me to feel helpless." He pouted when we approached the bed.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, then slipped it off his shoulders.

"I know, Ninja. You want to be the one taking care of everyone else...the one fixing everyone. Let the rest of us play hero from time to time." I worked on his sweats next, pulling them off him so he stood there in nothing but his underwear.

"You wanna be my hero?" He asked with a playfulness to his voice that I loved. There was my guy.

"Yes, I do. Though I'm pretty sure I already am."

He chuckled and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, you are."

"Lie down." I told him.

When he did, I lay beside him, still fully dressed. My dick was already hard being this close to him. I wanted him so fucking badly. I always wanted him. He had a small scar from where he'd had surgery. Despite nearly a month going by, I could still see faint bruising in some places.

I winced thinking about the fact that I could have lost him.

"I saw that." He frowned. "I'm fine. And I'm sorry I'm grumpy, but I'm losing my mind here. I can't help move my stuff into our place. Hell, you won't even have sex with me because you're scared of hurting me. We haven't fucked since before I went out of town. I'm missing your dick." He reached out and grabbed my cock with his good hand.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned. I was really fucking horny too, so I got where he was coming from.

"Or your ass. I can remind you how good it feels when someone plays with your prostate."

"What makes you think I haven't been doing that to myself?" I tried to tease him when what I really wanted was to spread his legs and take his hole.

He stopped. "You have not."

I looked at him through sheepish eyes.

"You motherfucker!"

He tried to roll away from me but I grabbed him, loud laughter tumbling out of my mouth.

"I'm kidding. I haven't fingered myself. I've only come when we jerked or sucked each other off. I promise." We hadn't even done those two things very much. Just a couple of times in the past week.

He quickly rolled on top of me, too fast for him to move, if you asked me.

"You're going to hurt yourself." I told him.

"Shut up and fuck me." Kendall slammed his mouth onto mine. I wrapped my arms around him, savoring the taste of him on my tongue.

He was so damn familiar by now. I knew every inch of his body. Every sound he made when we fucked. The weight of his body. The way his breath felt against my skin.

I'd lose my mind if I lost those things. I wanted to protect him, stick him in a bubble to keep him safe.

"Kendall…" I pulled away. He kissed his way down my neck.

"Please, Straighty. I need you."

I understood it then, his need to claim me again, or to be claimed again. I couldn't deny him, couldn't deny myself.

I bit into his shoulder.

"I have to do all the work." I told him.

"I love it when I get my way, Mr. Diamond."

"You always get your way, Mr. Knight." I replied as I shoved his underwear down. He sat up, tried to unbutton my pants but fumbled because of the cast.

"Goddamn it."

I laughed and he laughed and I loved moments like this-laughing and loving him.

"I'll do it." I said as I sat up, with him still on my lap and lifted my T-shirt over my head.

I pressed my mouth to his before nodding toward the bed. Kendall climbed off me and I quickly removed my pants and underwear. He clumsily stroked his cock with his good hand.

"I thought you wanted me and not your hand."

"Eh, close enough." He winked and I kissed the grin off his face.

"What do you want? What's the best way to do this?"

"Just like this." He said. "I'm craving your cock. Then we'll eat dinner and I can take you."

"Sounds good to me." Sounded fucking perfect.

He spread his legs and cocked his brow at me, a dare he knew I would take. I grabbed the lube, squirted some in my hand and then rubbed it on his pucker before pushing a finger in.

"I don't want your finger, I want your dick, Diamond. You gonna give it to me or what? Tell me you didn't lose your touch since last time."

I growled in response. He knew exactly what he was doing. Knew exactly how to play me and push my buttons and I fucking loved it.

This time, I lubed up my cock. I shoved a pillow under his hips thinking it might be easier for him to have the help.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." I said as I grabbed his erection. I didn't know how I survived before him.

"I think that's you." He replied.

"Obviously." I winked at him before I grabbed my cock and pressed it against his hole. I pushed in, past the resistance and the second I was inside, we both exhaled a breath at the same time.

He was so goddamn hot, so tight. So mine.

"Oh fuck." His eyes rolled back into his head as I pushed slowly into him. "Been missing this dick."

"I've been missing you, too. Don't know how long I can last."

"It's okay, we have forever." Kendall told me, and we did.

I leaned over him, careful not to put my weight on his body as I took his mouth. His tongue pushed passed my lips and I snapped my hips before pulling out again.

I took him slow and hard while being mindful of his injuries. He moaned into my mouth and fisted his good hand in my hair. His cast rubbed against my skin.

"Fuck." I sat up, my hands digging into his hips. When I realized it, I loosened my hold.

"Don't do that shit, James. I can take it. I want it."

I wanted it, too. Wanted to mark him. Make him mine. Remind myself that he was here and in my bed where he belonged.

"So fucking good." I growled as I slammed into him, as I squeezed his hips again.

I could feel my release coming and I didn't know how long I could last.

"You're gonna have to come, baby, or I'm going to owe you, big time."

"I'll never let you live it down." He replied, and I knew he wouldn't.

I wrapped my hand around his cock. I jerked him off while I made love to him, loving the feel of taking him raw. I'd never tire of it.

Kendall trembled and then went tense. He called my name as he shot his load all over his stomach. His ass squeezed my dick tighter and that was all it took for me to shoot. I kept fucking through it as I spilled in him, thrust after thrust.

When I pulled out, I lay between his legs, my face against his stomach as I licked up the mess he'd made.

He ran his hand through my hair and said, "I taught you well."

"Fuck off."

He chuckled. When I finished cleaning him up, I let my face rest against his stomach.

With his hand still in my hair, he said, "I love you, James. I'm sorry I scared you. I'll be more careful. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

I knew he couldn't promise me that, but I appreciated the gesture.

"I love you, too. Can I tell you something?" I asked. I'd meant to tell him weeks ago but I didn't know what held me back.

"You can tell me anything. Always."

So I did. I told him what his mom had told me about meeting my mom in the hospital.

His hand stilled. I was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

"You're shitting me."

"No." I replied. "I know it doesn't seem possible but I think it makes sense. You can call it what you want. Fate, destiny, whatever...we were connected from the start." From the very first night, I'd felt a draw to him, one that went past the way he swooped in at the bar or when he saved me from getting robbed.

"Jesus." I breathed, shaking my head. "Who would have thought I'd turn into such a romantic? If I didn't like you so much, I'd be pissed at you about it."

He tilted my head until I looked at him.

"That's fucking crazy...what you're telling me. Someone should write a book about us or some shit."

I laughed. "Please, I'm too good to come from anyone's imagination. One of a fucking kind."

"Cocky is what you are."

"Yep, that's why you'll be feeling me for days."

Kendall laughed and then I crawled up and lay beside him. I pulled him close and he snuggled in.

"You were meant to be mine." He said against my skin.

"You're so fucking lucky." I teased.

"So are you."

"I know."

We were quiet for a few moments and then he asked, "Are you and Martha going to the cemetery tomorrow?"

We were going slowly, trying to get to know each other and have a relationship. She told me stories about my mom when she was a kid, the same way Kendall and his family talked about Ethan.

I didn't know exactly what the future held for us, but I was willing to try.

"Yeah."

"I'm really proud of you for that. I know it's not easy for you."

No, it wasn't, but I was getting better.

"Thanks."

He looked at me and smiled. "We're going to be very happy together, Mr. Diamond."

And I knew we would be. No matter what life threw at us, we'd deal with it together.

"Yes, we will be, Mr. Knight.

* * *

**_Three Months Later - Kendall's POV_**

I stood at the kitchen counter of my parents' house, scooping baked beans from the Crock-Pot into a bowl to take outside.

I glanced out through the garden window at Mom who kept busy setting up food on the picnic table while Dad filled the grill with charcoal.

The back door opened, and James walked in, approaching me quickly.

"What are you doing in here, Straighty? Did Mom not have enough to keep you busy out there?"

The way he came at me, his eyes narrowed and biting his bottom lip, I knew what he wanted. I set down the ladle I used to scoop the baked beans into the bowl.

He wrapped his arms around me and took my mouth. Like he didn't need an invitation, just to claim it, make it his. And it was...anytime he wanted it...against his mouth...on his cock...anywhere on that body of his.

Before I knew it, he had me shoved back against the stove adjacent to the counter, his hands sliding under my shirt as he started exploring my abdomen in a way that got me hard as fuck.

As I enjoyed the sensations he stirred, I appreciated how nice it was to be all healed up from the injuries I'd sustained just a few months before.

I still had some back pain. The doctors weren't sure when that would go away, but it just gave me an excuse to get James to give me some more bathtub massages-something I certainly never felt like I got enough of.

As my dick became even harder, I reminded myself that, in a few short minutes, guests would be arriving for our family's Fourth of July barbecue.

I forced myself away from James' face and gripped his arms to keep him back.

He glanced out the garden window before saying, "No one's coming if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried Mom is going to give me a hard time if you distract me from my responsibilities."

"If you'll just let _me_ give you a hard time, then I can make you real happy."

He tried to move closer to me, but I held him back.

"No, I am _not _going out there with an erection so Mom can give me hell about it."

"Hmmm." He said. "I liked it better when I had to take care of your needy ass."

"Oh, yeah? When you were forcing me to eat soup and take all my meds?"

His lips curled as his expression twisted into something particularly sly.

"I wasn't talking about when you were injured. I was talking about last night."

I laughed. "Oh, James Diamond. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"You're probably going to try and put a ring on it, and I'm going to have to turn you down like I've had to do with all those other offers I've had. You know it's hard to find a guy like me."

I pressed my lips against his, taking what was mine just as he had taken what was his when he'd first entered the kitchen.

When he pulled away, he said, "Oh, you liked the sound of that ring shit, didn't you?"

"I was just trying to shut you up, and that seemed like the easiest way."

"Well, you can keep shutting me up if you want."

The door opened behind him, and Dad walked in. He eyed us peculiarly.

"I guess this is what happens when you have a 'no locked doors' rule, huh?" He muttered. I laughed in response as he called out the door, "Jen, grab the camera! The boys are playing, and I figure we can upload it to one of those porn sites!"

"Oh, good!" She called back. "But we'll use your phone, it takes better pictures."

"This is not something I need to be hearing from my parents!" I exclaimed.

Dad headed to the fridge and retrieved a platter of raw meat-chicken, steak, and hamburgers.

"Okay, Mr. Diamond. You gonna show me how it's done this time?" Dad asked

"Oh, come on." James replied. "I was just telling you not to cook all the flavor out of the burgers last time."

"Well, you're gonna show me how it's done. Now you see my son all the time, so I imagine you can pry your hands off him for a few minutes to help an old man out."

Dad headed out the door before James turned around. "I guess I better get out there before I get in trouble."

I finished collecting the beans into the bowl when I heard the doorbell.

_Oh, shit._

I'd forgotten to put up a sign to let guests know to go around the back.

I abandoned my work and answered the door.

Martha stood outside, holding a boxed pie in her hands. The corners of her lips lifted into a smile.

"Hello, Kendall." She said. "Thank you all for having me."

"Not a problem. James was the one who suggested I invite you. I just sent the text."

I told her on purpose as a way of giving her some hope.

James still hadn't pushed too much with her. Hadn't really tried to bridge the gap between them. He was still warming up to the idea, but even his suggestion that she come to the Fourth of July cookout assured me he really wanted to see if he could find a way to mend the issues that had kept them apart for so many years.

And it was nice to see that she was trying, too.

I made small talk with her as I guided her through the house.

"I brought red velvet cake." She said. "It was always Brooke's favorite. I, of course, had to buy it. I don't have James' talents in the kitchen."

She sounded a little ashamed of herself-as if she thought she should have made something for the party.

"That's fine." I said, taking the box from her. "You really didn't have to bring anything, but we appreciate it. Mom doesn't make enough desserts anyway, so this is perfect."

She smiled, but I could tell she was nervous as we stepped out the back door, her eyes scanning the yard like she was searching for James.

He turned from the grill, where he stood with Dad, and as he saw us, his gaze shifted away quickly.

Martha tensed up, her expression falling, her lips twisting into a frown.

James looked up at her and raised his hand, "Hey, Martha!"

"Hi, James." She said, her expression not changing much, but the tension I'd felt seemed to have dissipated.

"Martha?" Mom said from the picnic table. "You must be James' grandmother."

She hurried around the table and approached, greeting Martha.

We finished getting everything ready for the party, and in another thirty minutes, the yard was packed with friends of the family. Carlos, Lucy, and Dak came, too. James had even invited Logan, his newest employee who _really _seemed to be hitting it off with Carlos.

We all mixed and mingled, everyone making sure to give James and me serious shit about how fast we moved in together. James even took some time to chat with his grandmother. It wasn't long, but it was enough to give me hope for both of them.

After some time, when I needed to step away from the craziness of the party, I headed upstairs, back to the picture of Ethan and me wrestling together.

Since the accident, I hadn't had too many opportunities to visit his grave. Even once I recovered from my injuries, I had so much work I had to catch up on that it sort of got away from me. But I had visited a few times; I couldn't have completely gone without seeing him...or at least, what was left of his memory. James had even come with me a few times and talked to him as well.

And fortunately, I hadn't been haunted by any nightmares since the one I'd called James about, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of how the dream I'd had while I was in the hospital had soothed me, assured me I wasn't wrong to go on living without him, being happy without him. That he would want that for me.

"How's it going, buddy?" I asked the image of him in the picture. "I'm still seeing that guy, by the way. Not-so-straight Straighty. I think you guys really would have gotten along. It's kind of good you aren't around because I think you both would have ganged up on me. You probably would have taught him karate behind my back. Then I'd have both of you giving me shit, more than that, I'd have another Kings fan giving me shit." As I spoke the words, I found myself tearing up as I imagined a barbecue where he and James teased me about how awful the Seals were.

"God, you would give me hell for how in love I am right now, I know you would. But I know you'd be happy for me, too. I honestly don't know if I'm ever going to go a day without missing you...or wishing I could talk to you some more...wishing that you could tell me about some amazing guy you met and were in love with. But all I can do is thank you for all the incredible memories you did give me, and the support and encouragement that I always feel...still feel to this day. Thank you for that."

I heard something from behind me and as I turned, James reached the top of the stairs.

I didn't have a choice but to smile. He just had that effect on me when I saw him.

"Figured I might find you here, Ninja."

He approached me slowly and stepped beside me, looking at the old picture.

"Ethan, you have one needy bottom of a brother." He said to the picture, and I couldn't help but laugh.

He hooked an arm around me and forced me close. "I love this party, but I need to get my man home soon."

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like we have anywhere to be. And tomorrow's the weekend."

"Damn straight it is." His eyes settled on my lips. "But I have some things I need you to do for me with that pretty mouth of yours."

As I started to laugh again, he kissed me.

And I relaxed into it.

He pushed away quickly.

"Okay, no, I can't."

"What?"

"Wait." He replied as he squatted and grabbed my legs, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

He hurried into my old bedroom and shut the door, locking it.

"James, no locked doors!" I exclaimed, trying to sound as scandalized as possible.

He tossed me onto the bed and unfastened his belt.

"What's he going to do? Ground you?" He removed his belt. "Or slap your ass a few times?"

"We didn't do spankings in our house."

He gripped his belt in either hand and slung it over my head, pulling as he squatted, forcing me to him for a kiss, which he broke to say, "Then I think I'm going to be the one who had to punish that ass of yours."

"You can punish this ass anytime you want."

As we kissed again, I appreciated how fucking lucky I was to have stumbled into my Straighty at a gay bar one night...when he was randomly held up at gunpoint…

But then again, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't all that random. Maybe it really was fate.

* * *

**Done! So there we have it! Kames got their happily ever after, and we even got a tiny hint of Cargan! :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter (and story in general), as well as if you happened to have any favorite parts/moments!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I would like to thank you all once again for your support! This was another fun ride and I can't thank you all enough for joining me for it. I'm looking forward to many more. I love you all so much! :)**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
